A boy unlike the Rest
by littlemisschirp
Summary: Bella is a normal Forks highschool student until she falls madly in love with the new kid Edward Cullen who is gay. But Bella will do anything to make him love her.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note: ok, I was working on another story first called 'Like you'll never see me again' but I decided to leave that one till after I'm done with this, so everyone who subscribed thanks ^_^ it'll be put up soon enough don't worry. Also, in this story the Cullen's aren't vampires. **

**one**

l was sick. Sick of the sun; sick of trying; sick of faking and right now sick of fifth period. I banged my dense skull against the hard and faded science lab desk in a hopeless manner. I felt like being dramatic--I wanted to make a show; if Mr. Banner were to probe me 'what is the matter' there was no doubt in my now numb mind I'd reply 'every little thing.' Somedays I just don't feel like getting out of bed. I heard in one of those depression drug commericials that's like a red flag of a problem but I don't really feel depressed, just stagnant and paralyzed. Forks *sigh* what can be said about living in such a densely populated town where 'light fog and minimal rain' are considered fantastic weather. The only reason I packed up and stayed here was for my dad, Charlie. He'd missed out on seeing me grow up for the most part so when he asked if I'd like to stay with him for my final two years of school I agreed. I'm a senior now and nothing's changed in over a year. But I say all that as if my life back in Phoenix with my mother, Renee were any different things were just like how they are in Forks only slightly dryer and sprinkled in with a friend or two. I guess I'm just simply bored by most people and the people that interest me don't care for my time of day in any sense of the word. I guess it's safe to say I'm ambling my way through life until I get swept away by something...I hope to at least. I want something big to occur and knock me off my feet...I guess I read too many Austen novels or watch too many Disney Princess movies but it's true. I'm not speaking of love just--I'd like to meet someone that changes my whole view of things. No one in Forks or anywhere challenges me or makes me want to wake up for my semi-responsive comatose state. The class bell didn't do the trick.

Bella gathered her books and trudged her way out of the door as stood there handing back the graded tests from yesterday. From the responses of the many classmates around her the general grades were less than stellar. Bella caught a smile from the top of Mr. Banner's lips as it was her turn to get her test

"Congradulations Bella," Mr. Banner said and handed her test back with a 100% scribbled on the top with garrish red ink. Bella feigned a smile and walked out, she shoved the test into her bag and mad continued 'forcing' herself to walk to Gym. She felt ashamed at her thoughts and wishing that she had failed the test just to give her a sense of excitement and thrill. As Bella made her way down the populated hallway her best friend Angela treked over to her.

"Bella!" Angela shrieked while trying to fit through to meet Bella

She stopped and smiled a soft smile at Angela's attempt to come over.

"AH! I'm glad I found you. Are you going to the pep rally?" Angela asked as Bella looked her friend up and down noticing that she was wearing the same colors as the rest of the school...and that she had just now realized.

"Oh, yeah...pep rally," Bella said ruffling her brow as she tried to recall something about pep rally

"Hehe, don't worry we're gonna hear all about it in gym," Angela reassured smiling and Bella smiled in response and the two continued to the gymnasium.

***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~

The good thing about gym was that class would simply be a mini-assembly so no getting dressed and no risking bodily harm to myself or the innocent bystanders around. I took a seat at the bottom of the bleachers with Angela and was dead set on catching some sleep. Everyone around me was highly enthused and ready to here the 'exciting' pep rally news. Coach Thomspon and Coach Liler the girl's volleyball coach came out with cheesy grins plastered on their faces.

"You all ready for pep rally?" Coach Thompson jeered to which the entire room errupted in a mass of cheers and applause.

"Well, before we get onto pep rally news there is a new student joining us," Coach Liler said to which the whole crowd booed in unison

"Now now, settle. Edward Cullen please stand up and introduce yourself." Coach Liler said

I had my forehad nested safely in my palm when he stood all I saw was the back of him. All I could make out was he was dressed pretty chicly and he was no doubt handsome but still (even from behind) he was out of my league. I went back to my bored state when Edward sat back down.

"Now, to pep rally stuff..." Coach Thompson continued

I felt Angela continually nudge my shoulder to keep me awake but it was to no avail I had gone off into a slumber way more interesting than anything going on in that class.

"_Bella! Bella!" _I heard a voice that sounded like Angela beckoning me

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that everyone was now leaving and that class was now over.

"Oh, shoot did I fall asleep?" Bella asked rubbing her eyes

"Yeah and I gotta run to Spanish or I'm gonna be late," Angela said gathering her books and standing

"Ok, it's fine you can go off," Bella said sweeping the hair out her face and reached down for her stuff

"Alright see you in class." Angela said and ran off

I was still in a groggy state while collecting my books and as I reached to dump everything inside the complete opposite happened and everything fell out and onto the floor. The last barrage of students (no doubt in their rush to beat the second late bell) trampled all over my stuff.

"Great." I said to myself as I took to the now 'task' of depositing my books in my bag

_"You need help?" _

I heard a voice from above ask and I looked up and saw his face was Grecian, innocent, sexy, traffic halting and unfamiliarly beautiful. I knew it was Edward not just because I had studied his outfit but because I'd never seen someone so unbelivably attractive in my life. I know, I'm being frank but in a town as dreary as this one covered with so much dark green and marred by and even darker sky it was a stunning contrast to be suddenly confronted by an onslaught of 'pretty'.

"No, it's ok...I have everything," I somehow mustered the strength to say. I knew my clutziness would strike at any minute 'please let him leave,' I begged silently to myself.

"What's your next class?" Edward asked as I put my bookbag up

"Ahh, Spanish..." I said selectively wondering why our conversation had went on for this long.

"I have Spanish too...do you have Mrs. Dunham?" Edward asked walking slowly by my side his schedule clentched in his hands

"Yeah, I do." I said blushing, hating the irony to death. And then as we were walking out of the door the strap of my bookbag caught hold of the swing door handle and jerked me back. Everytime I tried to move the door wouldn't let me. I was literally pinned against it with Edward staring directly at me trying his best not to laugh.

"I think you're caught onto something..."

"Bella." I said frankly and finally unhooked myself and made a terse embarrassed smile

"Bella is a lovely name. I'm--

"Edward. Yes, I know....you announced it in class," I said harshly in a 'been there, done that' manner

"Oh, I'm sorry I just assumed no one gave a crap," Edward said laughing lightly

"Someone has to be occupied with other things asside from pep rallies today," I said softly

We reached Spanish class and I knew I had no real excuse besides to give besides 'I fell asleep because the idea of dedicating a day to a school I loathe--to a football team with guys who'd never like me just seemed kinda stupid,'

"Nice of you to show up Bella," Mrs. Dunahm said angered

I was just about to makeup some lame excuse when Edward came to my rescue

"Ah, Mrs. Dunham, I'm Edward Cullen the new student, Bella was just giving me a tour," Edward explained looking at me and smiling.

I felt my insides begin to melt...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This story is all from Bella's POV**

**Two**

I took my seat next to Angela who was kinda giving me a face.

"What?" I asked annoyed and taking out my stuff

"You're all red," Angela said carefully observing me carefully

"Yeah, cause I had to run all the way here," I said trying to change topics by looking up like I was paying attention to the already started lesson.

"So you gave the new boy a tour?" Angela asked obviously wanting more dirt

"Ah yeah, just of the gym and stuff." I said writing down the homework assignment on the board and acting like I was keenly focusing

"He's cute you know..." Angela said her voice trailing as she no doubt began to oggle him from the other side.

"You're crazy," I scoffed letting out a laugh

"No, well he just looks very 'interesting," Angela said stressing the word 'interesting' as if there was no other word in the English language to sum up his looks...good, so it wasn't me who found that task incrediably hard to do.

"Ok, will you all open 'tus libros' to 'pagina ciento y cinco'," said in her Spanglish accent. Angela went back to classwork duties and I was stuck with the lingering thoughts of this 'Edward'. I felt my eyes sweep down in an effort to watch him from the corner of my eyes. He was laughing with Mike Newton about something...boy his teeth are so perfect, I found myself thinking. What started off as an innocent side gazed transformed into a fixed stare of longing and mass curiosity.

"Mmmhmmm." Mrs. Dunham cleared her throat while standing right in front of me to gather my attention

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs..." I said trying to play things off while flipping frantically through my textbook

"Is there something you wish to tell Mr. Cullen?" Mrs. Dunham asked sternly

"Ahh, no it can wait till after class," i said blinking rapidly thoroughly embarrassed

"Well alright then, you do that." Mrs. Dunham said and walked away

I rolled my eyes the moment I saw that woman's back and just as I was actually gonna turn to do my work Angela tapped my shoulder.

"You going to the pep rally?" Angela asked

"Ummm, didn't I already say 'no'?" I asked not really remembering anything

"Aw! You have to go Bella!" Angela whined

"I'll see..." I said sick of hearing about that damn pep rally already

_"I know who I'm sitting next to at the pep rally,"_Lauren said from a few desks over to Jessica while suggestively bitting her pencil and staring intensely at Edward.

I felt a shadow of doom and grief mushroom over my body. I put my head down wanting to block out every sound around me but it was like impossible to resist.

"I gotta get to know this new boy." Lauren said to Jessica between giggles and the next thing I heard was the sound of her foot steps and the chair moving and I turned and saw her walk up the ailse with her bitten pencil in hand over to the other side of the classroom to the pencil sharpener which was right next to Edward. As much as this pained me to see, a part of me wanted to see her go along with this cliche and haughty act just so it could bite her in the butt. I felt Angela watching as keenly as me to Lauren's next move.

"Damn thing won't sharpen," Lauren said using the force of an infant to turn the manual sharpener, her doughy blue eyes fell down and landed on Edward who was unaware of Lauren's presence and was doing the classwork.

"Ummm..." Lauren said acting shy

Edward peered his head up, squashing my hopes that his ears would be severly allergic to bullshit.

"I'm Edward..." he said softly and indifferently

"Well, _Edward _do you mind giving me a hand with this 'thing'," Lauren said followed by a cutesy laugh.

"Ok." Edward said and emerged from his seat and over to help Lauren who stood closer to him than a shadow. She began trilling him with a barrage of open ended questions to which, and I swear, Edward only began to sharpen harder as if to drown out the sound of her noxious voice. When he stopped all that could be heard was

"...Don't you!?" by Lauren who followed that mystery question with a nervous giggle, Edward made a weirded out smile and went back to his seat. Lauren was obviously confused by his actions and left with a 'Wtf' face. Angela and I let out soft giggles and then before I could let it sink in the bell was ringing. As we were packing to leave the P.A announcement came on.

"Attention students before leaving for the day remember to show up for the pep rally early tomorrow evening for spacing is limited." the principal sounded off

I rolled my eyes and slung my book bag over my shoulder and did my death march out of the class and to the parking lot to my beat up truck. I was dead set on doing my standard 'mad dash' out of school when I caught sight of the car next to me.

"_Woah..." _I said a little too loudly to myself

"It's a volvo." the now present voice behind me said, I turned around and saw Edward standing there smiling...I nearly lost my breath; but right next to him was one of the most beautiful females I'd ever seen. She was spritely with chopped brown hair...where did they come from?

"Oh, sorry, this is my sister Alice," Edward said smiling

I was at a lost of words from her looks and stumbled through my cordial handshake.

"Say where are you guys from?" I had to ask

"Well, our dad Carlise is a doctor so we pretty much come from all over," Edward said smiling

"What kind of doctor?" I asked stunning myself with how outgoing and vocal I'd suddenly become

"He does mostly probono work for those who can't afford the prices of sugeries," Edward replied

"...That's brilliant." I said remembering that I should wrap it up

"You need a ride home?" Edward asked

"No...ah, I have a car," I said looking down at my car keys in a 'how did those get there' manner

"Really where is it?" Edward asked looking around

"You're ah, kinda looking at it," I said turning as red as my beat up truck

"Oh...well, I bet it get's a lot of miles," Edward said looking at my car as if it were some demon from another world

"Relax, it doesn't bite," I reassured Edward and he laughed

"Well if you ever wanna carpool with us...we'd like that," Alice said flashing her perfect smile

"That's really nice," I said amazed by how fast we all seemed to click

"Say, you're officer Swan's daughter right?" Edward asked

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked curiously

"Well, besides your last name the fact you have a police sticker on your window," Edward pointed and laughed

"Oh, yeah it kinda gives me away." I said

"Are you going to the thing...tomorrow?" Edward suddenly asked in a more 'nervous' tone

"Thing? You mean the pep rally?" I asked

"Yeah that." Edward said

"I haven't decided yet," I said in a 'i'm so sick of this question' tone

"Well, at least come to the game...I'm gonna be a fill in." Edward said smiling.

In that instant I felt my heart sink to the pit of my chest cavitiy and the moistness of my mouth dry like an arid desert

"You're a jock?" I asked digusted by the mere thought of such a thing

"Yeah well, football...but trust me there is a brain in here." Edward said blushing

He knew how to undo the damage, I thought while I felt my heart repair itself.

"You have to come," Edward beckoned

"Ok...but you better be doing more than just sitting on the bench," I warned laughing

"Great you'll be there tomorrow," Edward said smiling

"Nope, I'm going to the game only. No pep rally." I said sternly

"Fine, fine it's better than nothing I guess," Edward said laughing...his eyes were locked on mine...did he expect me to to say something.

"Edward we really should be heading home," Alice chimed

I snapped back to reality and watched as Edward made way into his perfect silver sports car...stupid shiny volvo owning bastard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews, subs and faves. More!!**

**Three**

I pulled my keys out of my exhausted car, I swear I could hear it breath a sight of relief. I'd arrive home just as the rain began to fall so I ran into the house and locked the door behind me. I went over to see what was in the fridge so I could get started on dinner for Charlie and I, hmmm...cheese, meat and bread...sloppy joes? I took out the package of chopped meat along with a jar of half full tomato sauce--simple and sweet; I'd just taken down the sautee pan and turned on the burner when the phone began to ring. I rolled my eyes at my overprotective father's attempts to monitor me the moment I got home from school. I slumped over to the house phone and answered

"Yes, Charlie i'm home." I said plainly

"It's Edward," an etheral yet masculine voice said on the other side. I felt myself letting the phone slip from out of my hands under the blissful thought of him calling.

"How'd you get my number?" I asked harshly

"I called the police station," Edward answered mundanely

"What? You called 9-11?! You told Charlie!" I asked both slightly angry and afraid

"Yeah, well he thinks I'm calling for help with a homework assignment," Edward said chuckling

"...Isn't that why you're calling?" I asked confused

"Not really..." Edward said and held his thoughts

"Do you want to talk?" I asked not believing my situation in the slightest bit

"Sure. What are you doing now?" Edward asked in a smooth relaxed tone

I suddenly looked down at the plethora of food items in front of me and shuddered at the sight

"Ummm just about to start some homework in my room," I said as cooly as I could

"Great. Well, I'll let you go back to your work but I have to thank you for being so nice to me my first day," Edward said and I could feel his warm smile through the phone

"You're welcome," I said pulling at my legs to keep them from turning into liquid

"Alright see you Saturday, right?" Edward confirmed

"Ah ha," I said

When I hung up the phone it was like I had amnesia, I had no clue as to what had just happened. 'Did he really just call me?' I asked in my mind. I went up the stairs and into my bedroom and began to take off my school clothes and mused over the events of today. I went over to my laptop and checked through the several new emails that came, it was mostly just spam but one was from my mother Renee back in Phoenix.

_Hey, sweetie just checking up on you. Phil and I are gonna be driving to the Grand Canyon this weekend so if you don't hear from me from Monday don't be alarmed--in fact, I'll bet you'll be relieved! Well, enjoy the weekend...say isn't there a pep rally coming up?_

Gosh! Even my mom--in her thousand mile stupdor was in on this stupid pep rally garbage. Well, at least she's not probing into my love life, even if I totally lack one. I laid onto my bed in my baggy tee shirt and box shorts not really feeling like doing anything but listen to the sound of the rain hitting the roof ever so gently like a song beat. I still had so much to think about, my mind felt so fufilled in this moment and I loved it. Usually I had to force my brain to remain busy and now it seemed to be working over time. So many names flew through the canals of nerve endings linking one half of my brain to the other and back again till sensations reached the tips of my toes and down into the pit of my stomach.

_growwwwllllll_

Whoops. Either I've starved myself or this is one bizarre case of butterflies. I got up from my bed and ran down to the kitchen to resume making the dinner. I chopped the onions and tossed them into the simming pre-packaged tomato sauce and I browned the meat and incorporated it into the sauce. Viola. I set the table and glaced at the clock

'Five minutes' I thought while setting the pitcher of lemonade on the table. I went over to the kitchen counter and leaned against it just awaiting Charlie's arrival so I could dig in and I looked over and saw the phone. The caller ID screen was still aglow with the last caller's number up on it.

'Cullen, Edward' I blushed at the sight of it. It was such a lovely feeling to see his name 'engraved' on something that linked him to me...maybe I was thinking too much.

"Hey Bells," Charlie said as soon as he entered

"Hey dad," I said in my normal tone

"Mmm smells good what ya make?" He asked removing his rain soaked police jacket

"Just sloppy joes. We have to go shopping tomorrow," I said bringing over a loaf of bread

"Well, save it for Sunday the pep rally's tomorrow." Charlie said taking a seat at the table

I rolled my eyes and held my tongue till the red in my face became a darkened shade of pink "Dad, since when have you seen me go to the pep rally?"

"Well, I don't know. I just figured this year you'd wanna go. It's more for seniors anyways," Charlie explained making a sandwich

"I am going to the football game though," I said taking a sip of my drink

"Good, you and Angela gonna go together?" Charlie asked and took a bite into the sandwich

"Yeah but I'm mainly going because there's a new kid on the team," I said just staring at my plate

"Oh yeah, that Cullen boy. The Cullen's are a good family, Carlise--the father, was just over in Bangladesh this time last year helping out. They have a few more kids but only the boy and the girl still live with them," Charlie summed up as if he was the town crier

"Yeah, I met the girl her name's Alice," I said

"Attractive kids, you have a crush on Edward?" Charlie asked cracking the first smile I'd seen from him in perhaps ever

"No dad, I was just assigned to show him around and he asked me to come." I said doing my best to sound convincing

"Oh well that's nice of you. Plus, I don't think I'd like you going with a jock, what's wrong with Mike?" Charlie asked

"Dad for the 1000th time, I will never be anything more than Mike's friend," I said feeling my stomach growl more from the sheer nausea the 'Date Mike' conversation was always apt to produce

"I'm just saying," Charlie said washing his food down with the lemonade

"Well, the game should be fun I mean, there should be a lot of people there and stuff," I said wiping my mouth

"Sure, just wish I had that day off," Charlie said and I felt my stomach turn again at the thought of Charlie there while I gaze at Edward on the field.

"I'm full," I said suddenly

"Really? You didn't even touch your food." Charlie said

"I had a big lunch and plus I'm beat," I said collecting my plate

"Well goodnight Bells," Charlie said

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I ran to my room and closed the door behind me. I had two choices...call Edward or not. I had this unbearably fevrant desire and borderline obsession to call Edward...I had only known him for only a few hours and I couldn't get him out of my mind. What could I say? All I really wanted to do was hear his voice...'I could always call from a private number and hang up' I thought almost in a maniacal manner. I held the phone in my hand and proceeded to dial his number...

'What am I doing?' I thought while the rings began, on the third one he came to the phone.

"Hello?" he said in his sweet voice and repeated the greeting once more while I struggled on the other end not to breath hard into the phone and blow my cover. I hung up the phone before he had a chance to and laid back on my bed and slapped my forehead. I needed a cold shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Aw I love all the feedback it gets me excited. **

**Four**

I had managed to pull every single article of clothing I'd ever own from out of my closet and still couldn't decide on a suitable outfit. Tonight would be pretty windy so anything flimsy or dressy was out of the question, and plus since I hadn't had the most 'stable' relationship with walking up and down steel bleachers long pants or skirts were a no no. That pretty much left me with but not limited to everything from my big and bulky collection and bubble coats. I'm so screwed I thought. I stood there in my bathrobe on the verge of tears--never had fashion choices provoked such a response from within me but this was important dammit!

_Ding dong _

"Oh crap!" I screamed in a muffled voice and ran to the window to see what my fate was I was shocked when I saw a yellow sports car in my driveway.

"Is that a porche?" I asked to myself and then the bell rung again

"Oh no..." I frantically looked around ashamed at my next to naked status my still damp hair, but I couldn't let Edward and Alice just wait for me forever. I ran down the stairs cursing at myself for being so slow even though I'd thought I'd planned everything perfectly. I held a breath and then spoke from behind the door.

"Oh hey guys I'm kinda just now picking out an outfit so if you don't mind w-

"Hey Bella it's just me Alice, Edward's on the field," I heard her lithe voice say

My heart began to beat at a normal pace in delight that it was just Alice. I opened the door and smiled.

"Wow, you haven't chosen an outfit yet?" Alice asked taking a step in

"Yeah...just I'm kinda on the fence on what I should wear," I admitted sheepishly

"Oh well, I love getting dressed mind if I can offer some help?" Alice asked with a burning sense of enthusiasm in her eyes

"Sure, ah just let's go up stairs," I said delighted that we and her were hitting things off so well between the two of us.

I heard a slight gasp from Alice's mouth the moment I opened my door and all the clothes on the floor were revealed.

"Sorry for the mess but as you can see I've been searching really long and hard." I said hopelessly

"It's ok we just have to select something for an outfit. What kinds of things fit your style?" Alice asked sounding like an expert

"Hmmm, well for tonight I guess ah...something warm," I said softly

"Warm? Oh ok...well, do you want casual or something a bit dressy?"

"Casual but nice, you know what I mean?" I said trying not to indicate that I wanted to look as pretty as humanly possible

"Gotcha. Well, look at this v neck shirt you have it's form fitting and the color off sets your complexion very well especially at night. All we have to do is get you some dark jeans a light belt and shoes and you'll be set," Alice said smiling widely I followed suit and smiled I was genuinely pleased.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt like a superstar as Alice pulled up in her fantastic car into the school parking lot. I loved seeing the reaction of people's faces when we stepped out--I just wish they could've noticed me. Alice had gotten a bit too carried away with make up and I truly didn't have the heart to tell her blue eye shadow and blood red lipstick together on my face just made me look like a clown more than anything else. I did have to give her her props I did love my outfit and I didn't feel the least bit exposed or anything. As we walked towards the back field I saw a multitude of people practically everyone in the town of Forks was congregated around the field as the players practiced on the field. The sky was jet black and the atomsphere down here on laid was lively and contagious. Everywhere there were people from school selling things to raise money for field trips and senior activities and the mayor was there with his wife eating a hotdog and drapped in the school colors. I instructed Alice to follow me while I searched for Angela. I found her at the 'Cookie' booth selling chocolate chip and sugar for 80 cents.

"Bella you came!" She said delighted behind the booth

"Yeah, well I did tell you in advance. This is Alice Cullen," I said

"Hey," Alice said cheerfully

"Cool, we're all really excited to see your brother," Angela said

"Yeah, but he should spend most of the time on the bench." Alice said a bit dismayed

"Don't worry, this is just his first game," Angela said

"Well when you get out can you join us?" I asked

"Sure." Angela replied

Alice and I trekked up the bleachers looking for some empty space, we found some and took a seat down and got comfortable. There was so much commotion going on all around us it was damn near frightening.

"This is gonna be so much fun," Alice said smiling widely

"Which team are they playing against?" I asked interested

"Ah, just Wesley High--which sucks but they've been taking in kids from La Push, the indian reservation and those kids are no joke." Alice explained

"Oh wow, how good are they?" I asked intrigued

"Well ever since expanding their team they've been damn near unstoppable from what I've read at least and they've got this new Quarter Back, he's just a junior but he's a killer--I think his name is Jacob." Alice said

"Well, I'm sure we'll do alright," I said peering out on the field for Edward

"Say how's thing going between you and my brother?" Alice asked

"We're cool...he's really nice," I said in my most non descrip way but something told me the blushing in my cheeks ruined all that

"Well, I think there's just one thing I should tell you about Edward--

"There he is!" I screamed in a giddy girlish manner I immediately wanted to kill myself for sounding so head over the heels but I couldn't help it

The announcer came on and the game was set to begin.

"Hello Forks! Are you ready for your Spartans?!"

The crowd was abuzz with cheers and screams. I watched eagerly as the players took to their starting posistions on the field I felt a pang of sadness by the sight of Edward on the bench with some of the other players. But I was still so happy to see him.

"What's his posistion?" I asked Alice

"He's center but he used to be a QB on his last time," Alice said smiling as the game commenced

I squinted my eyes and peered out onto the field and was shocked when I saw some of the opponent team. The La Push boys were easy tot recognize because their long jet black hair poked out from their helmut and the fact that they were well over 6 feet also helped.

"They're giants..." I said shocked and a bit fearful

"Yeah I don't know what they're feeding those boys." Alice said

I scanned the fields looking for the biggest one and found him, that had to be Jacob he had the ball clenched his fists and was set on ramming through the Forks players. He was an unstoppable force as he rushed through the defensive lines and onto the other side of the field where he proudly spiked down the ball and took off his helmut in immense pride and roared out in victory. We all booed him but he lavished our disapproval and only touted himself more as his other players huddled around him to slap his hand.

"He's a piece of work," I said unimpressed by his ego

Back on the field the Forks guys were looking pretty defeated no one, so it seemed was willing to go one on one with Jacob. So the onslaught of touchdowns by the away team came and came and came it was a painful displayed. The only sense of moral we had was that brought on by the cheerleaders but since Lauren was the captain of the squad it did nothing to make Bella cheer up.

"This is hard to watch," I said to Alice bleeky

"Yeah, I know...why don't just put Edward in the game already," Alice said gritting her teeth

"Look the coach is putting someone out," I said excitedly

On the field Coach Thompson was pointing the QB to take a seat on the bench, he did so reluctantly and Edward ardently stood up and donned his helmut.

"Oh my gosh they're putting him in," I said giddily

Edward walked over and squated down into posistion he was dead infront of Jacob...this was the only time Forks had to make a comeback. I could feel the mounting weight on Edwards broad, perfect shoulders. He hiked off and threw the ball long barely missing the grabby hands of Jacob in a beautiful spin pass, the runner took the ball and ran down the field triumphantly with the La Push boys dramatically trying to intercept but missing by mere nano seconds. TOUCHDOWN. The score was now 7-23. It was like a slow motion montage as we all stood and cheered at the play coordinated by Edward, everyone huddled around him and cheering him on. Finally there was a comeback within 20 minutes the score was now 21-23. It was the 4th and final quarter with 56 seconds on the clock. This was the final moment. Edward had already raised Forks to greatness now if we could just complete this final play we'd be winners. I crossed my fingers and me and Alice were holding on for dear life.

They were in posistion again and I could see an exchange between Edward and Jacob...it turned me on and made a rush of adreniline pump through my body.

"KICK HIS ASS!" I yelled breaking the tense silence of the final moments. I saw Edward look up from the field and his smile flashed toward me...I felt so good. He went back to concentrating on the last play and he backed up slowly, hiked the ball, tossed it to a center player who tossed it back to Edward who was running long down the field he caught it no problem and zig zagged down the green terrain with such grace and masculinity. If only I could slow down that moment...he looked like a dancer so full of long lines and such brilliance and finesse, he made it past the yard lines and almost to his goal when out of nowhere Jacob jumped up from nowhere and nearly flew up in the air and tackled Edward clean down to the floor...he was an inch from the goal. We all deflated in anger. Jacob came onto his feet and made a smug smile, Edward pulled himself up but he was obviously weakened. It was now the La Push boys ball and there was only 14 seconds left on the clock. Jacob hiked passed the ball to another one of his commrades, Jacob ran long down the opposite end of the field, his friend threw him the ball and Edward tracked him down and ran after him as Jacob dashed down the field like a gazelle. Could Edward bring him down? We were all watching with baited breath as the play got closer and closer...He just missed him. Jacob scored the final touchdown and the whistle blew thus ending the game. Our moral sank like the Titanic and my heart felt numb, seeing Edward laying on the field watching helplessly as Jacob celebrated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice and I waited by the side of the fence while the players were in the locker room showering up, they were taking forever. Alice and I were just happy enough that Edward got to play and he did a damn fine job but then we saw as the La Push boys walked out in their normal clothes smiling proudly. The biggest one was Jacob, he was talk, stupid mascular, bronze skinned and smooth black hair.

"Hey you girls aren't mad at us right?" Jacob addressed us walking up to us

"No...see unlike you we know how to mature about things," Alice snapped

"Ouch, is that anyway to treat the winner?" Jacob said laughing

"I think it's best you just take the celebration back to your school," I said trying to end the confrentation

"Fine fine, let's go...obviously we're not wanted here." Jacob said and walked away

"Goodness, what's taking them so long," Allison lamented

"I don't know," I said looking down

"I'll call him," Alice sighed and took out her phone and called Edward

She waited and no one picked up.

"He's not answering. You wanna go call for him while I start up the car?" Alice asked

"Huh? He's in the locker room..." I said confused

"Just knock on the door and say we're waiting for him," Alice explained and walked away

I sighed not knowing what to expect...what if Rob came to the door naked? I shook my head ashamed at my pervy thoughts and trudged over to the locker room...there was no door just an opening where the locker and showers were...I was greeted by a plain view of the guys inside getting dressed. I almost fainted at how naughty I was being spying on naked men in the locker room...I looked both ways to make sure no one saw me and peered my head in more. MMM, handsome...I felt so guilty. Then I looked over to the shower and saw Edward turned to the bath giggling and joshing around with his other teammates...at least they weren't sad, I thought. I gazed at his lower region...I couldn't believe I was laying hold to his perfect and wet rear end...this had to be a water hit him so perfectly, he turned off the nozzle and wrapped a towel around himself, guess I wouldn't be seeing the family jewels today *shrug* he walked over to the bench and was laughing at something one of the other guys say. One guy flicked his towel at him while passing and Edward let out the most delightful laugh. I braced myself against the wall to keep from falling and closed my eyes.

"_Bella..._" I heard Edward call

I opened my eyes and saw and now fully clothed Edward standing in front of me smiling "Oh hey, I came to get you," I said blushing

"Oh you could've called," Edward said walking with me to the parking lot smiling

"Yeah well Alice tried...sorry about the game," I said sheepishly

"Ah, it's ok, ya win some ya lose some. I saw you cheering me on, that's all I really wanted," Edward said smiling his perfect smile

"That's really sweet," I said as we reached the parking lot

"So you drove here with Alice?"

"Yeah her car's really nice," I said smiling

"Yeah it's a porche," Edward explained

Alice was outside her car leaning against it with an angry face

"Uh-oh, what I do now?" Edward asked

"Where were you? I was calling you." Alice explained

"Relax I'm here now." Edward said

"Ok, well I gotta drop Bella off now cause I have errands to run in the morning," She said

"It's ok go home and sleep I'll drop Bella off," Edward said

"Bella do you mind?" Alice asked sweetly

"Not at all," I said hiding my joy

"Ok, see you later than." Alice said and went into the car

"So it's just gonna be you and me then..." Edward said, and I gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **He's coming out soon.

**FIVE**

Sweat was leaking from every pore in my shaking body as Edward pulled up to my house, a wide smile sprawled across my face when I saw that Charlie hadn't come home yet. People tended to go out to the two or three local bars and act a fool after Home Coming Game so if Forks ever needed police around tonight was certainly the night. Edward put the car in park as he pulled in and it made a melange of different thoughts run through my head. 'Oh, gosh is he coming up?' 'Do I invite him or is that being too forward?'

"Mind if I escort you tot he door?" He asked naturally as I spent the previous five seconds fretting for not.

"Sure." I said once regaining my ability to talk.

Edward took the keys out of the ignition and slammed the door shut as we walked to the door...'why did he take the keys out?' I asked myself. We made way to the door and I got out my keys and unlocked the door and let myself in I didn't really know what to do from there so subconsciously I just left the door open and Edward let himself in. That took care of that.

"Ummm...welcome to my humble abode..." I said with a nervous laugh

"It's lovely," he complimented taking a look around as I moved to turn on some lights and thinking over 'what the hell is next'.

"So...you feel like doing anything?" He asked casually

"Whoa after all that running and pushing you did you're not the slightest bit tired?" I asked raising a brow

"Sure I am but I kinda don't want to end the night so abruptly...I hope you don't take that wrong," Edward corrected

I had to force the blood in my cheeks to stay hidden--didn't he know he was making me melt?

"Ok, well ah...you wanna watch a movie?" I asked plainly

"Sure, what do you have?" Edward asked walking behind me to the simple living room with our simple television set.

"Not much...Charlie's not really big onto the newest releases," I said stroking my hair back as I took a gander into the cabinet underneath the television set

"Well, I'm not picky," Edward said

I pulled out the only really watchable movie in the dusty thing and it was a VHS tape of 'Grease', why Charlie had that movie in there was a mystery to me.

"You're not gonna believe what I pulled out," I said giggling hiding the tape behind me playfully

"What?" Edward asked grinning wanting to see

"You're gonna hate me for life," I said pulling it from behind laughing hysterically

"Grease! Shut up! I love this movie!" Edward screamed surprisingly truly enthused

"Oh...so you like this movie?" I asked confused

"Are you kidding!? This is a classic, I mean the songs are downright pitch perfect when Carlise, was stationed in New York I must've seen the musical 65 billion times. I love Broadway," Edward said taking it upon himself to pop the tape into the VCR

"Cool," I said happy to see him so excited

He took a seat on the coach right there with me just the way I liked it even though no part of myself could make me reveal it. I brought my knees up to my chin and watched as the movie unfolded. I drifted off into sleep soon after...

*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up and felt myself floating on top of the air with warm wings underneath me. I came to and saw Edward carrying me, gingerly up the stairs I didn't want to reveal to him of my awakened status so I closed my eyes until he laid me down on the bed...my still very messy bed covered with clothes. Dammit! He posistioned away from the clothes and drapped the covers over me, it felt like I was in heaven. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him hovering over me fluffing my pillow.

"Hello stranger...what happened?" I inquired

"You dozed off...how I don't know, considering I was singing off the top of my lungs," Edward said giggling

"That's so cute," I said letting my inhibitions take over

"Just like you," Edward chuckled I felt his breath as he laughed it warmed my face and made my whole body fell pleasant. He had this aura about him that made even his most primal and psychologically attractive bits tangible and understandable. His sex appeal was surprisingly simply and I couldn't resist but want to reach out and take it. My lips hit his like a bird colliding into a glossy glass window *SPLAT*...egg on my face. I felt his hands gently resist and he pulled away within that first second, not harshly but as if he was thinking.

"I'm so sorry." I said sitting up kinda too lost in the moment to fully understand my actions

"It's ok Bella...I'm not mad," He reassured

"That was stupid of me," I reinforced

"Bella..I don't...I think we should talk."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **I love being evil.

**SIX**

'I think we should talk' wow, we're not even anywhere close to being in a dating stage and he's already laying that phrase on me. Why doesn't someone just paint an arrow on my empty head now and shoot straight.

"Ok," I said in a low voice adjusting my posistion on the bed giving him room to sit on it

"Ah, Bella you know how much I like you right?" Edward asked his eyes never looking more golden and honey colored than now...why God?

"Of course," I said almost on the verge of tears

"It's not that I don't want us to be more it's just..." he stopped himself and made that same thought ridden visage he did as he broke from the kiss

"What are you thinking about?" I asked just wanting to know already

"I think we should just take things slower," Edward said his eyes gazing down at the floor as if it could suppy answers

"Ok...that's fine," I said plainly

"Good. It's just...I just got out of a long time relationship before moving here," Edward admitted

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry about that," I said wanting to reach out and hug him but was too afraid to see his reaction

"I knew you'd understand." Edward said making a short smile

Just then I heard the sound of gravel being driven into and a blast of light ricoched from the lower level--Charlie was home.

"Dammit!" I said and ran to the window and saw my father's squad car park and the door open and out walk my dad looking exhausted from a long day and night.

"Charlie's here?" Edward asked

"Yeah..." I said nervously

"Ok that's ok I was about to leave anyway to let you sleep," Edward said walking for the door

"No!" I protested and ran over to block it

"What?" Edward asked shocked

"You can't let Charlie see you!" I said in a hushed tone

"Ok...so I'll wait for him to go to bed first and then leave," Edward said

"No! Dammit, all I can do is just pray he didn't see your car...you did park under the tree right?" I asked nervously

"Yeah," Edward replied

"Ok, but still I know Charlie's gonna come up here and check to make sure I'm sleep," I said my head moving in circles

"What are you five?" Edward said laughing

"Shut up," I said smiling

"Ok, so then how do I leave?" Edward asked

I was looking dead at the window, I walked over and opened it and looked to see how far down my room was to the ground floor

"Do you know how to climb trees?" I asked

"Wow, you're gonna have me crawl out your house, is that any way to treat your guests?" Edward said smiling

"You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't a complete emergency," I said beggingly

"Fine, fine," Edward said and surveyed the length of the closest and sturdiest branch from which to grasp onto

"I'll see you Monday," Edward said and he was out.

I closed my window up and drew the curtains closed and sat back on my bed confused by the latter half of our night together. Hadn't I set up everything in proper order to lead us directly to us sharing our first kiss? Where had I gone wrong? I just couldn't help feeling that Edward was keeping a lot inside. Perhaps I should try to find out more about him before we move to fast. Edward did have a point, I mean, he'd only been in Forks for a week why was I in such a rush to make him mine. Perhaps cause I was so deprived of anything I've truly ever really wanted and I'm acting on the first thing that seems mutual...I feel like a shrink. I should sleep. I crawled into the bed and pulled the sheets up over me and a second later I heard the door gently crack open and I knew Charlie was standing there checking on me. I felt fine.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was excited about Sunday...why I have no idea. I showered and was hopping down the stairs like a bunny rabbit into the kitchen. The weather was very nice today I couldn't stay in so I decided to make a big breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon and freshly made orange juice. Charlie's eyes grew wide as he was greeted by the heavenly aroma upon entering the kitchen.

"G'morning Bells, I see someone's feeling adventurous," Charlie quipped

"Morning dad," I replied smiling bringing the food to the table

"So, how was last night? I must've arrested and ticket at least a dozen people...had to be fun," Charlie said piling some strips of bacon on his plate

"Yeah, even though we lost I had a blast," I replied

"Yeah thank God for that Cullen kid or we would've lost by even more. Say, I heard Jake really laid a number on him," Charlie said laughing slighly

"Jake? Do you know him?" I asked confused

"Yeah, Jacob Black is the son of my good friend Billy Black--

"Wait, the one you're always fishing with?" I asked completely confused

"Yeah he's the one. You've seen Jake plenty of times he's just gotten so big lately it's hard to recognize him, all those La Push boys are huge but sweet you should give him a call and see if he's got any plans," Charlie said with a bit of a nervous twitch

"I know what you're doing." I said slyly

"I haven't the slightest clue as to what you're on about," Charlie said trying not to blow his cover

"So when's he calling?" I asked naturally

"Should be calling after I leave," Charlie said smiling

"Charlie! I can't believe you!" I said in angst

"Jacob's a nice boy Bella," Charlie said

"Yeah well this nice boy has an ego the size of all of Washington! I don't wanna be seem arm and arm with a boy playing from La Push I'll look like a traitor in school," I said powerfully

"Oh and since when do you care what people at school think about you? Unless, all you care about is what a certain new boy in school's reaction will be," Charlie said plainly

"Goodness day, you sure know how to mind your own business," I said angered and blush ridden and I ran back up to my room.

I face planted onto my mattress and soon after I heard Charlie driving off. I couldn't believe he was interfering with my life. I hardly had a social life as it is and now he's trying to stifle it's slowly maturing growth? Dads! Just then the phone started ringing...my father 'the pimp' was spot on. I reluctantly walked to the cordless phone.

"Hello?" I asked already knowing who it was

"Bella?" I heard the same gruff but smooth voice from last night say, it was Jake

"Hey...Jake?" I asked trying to sound ignorant of the situation

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Jacob asked

"I remembered from last night," I said rolling my eyes at how corny I sounded

"Wow, I guess Mr. S couldn't hide anything from you...neither could my dad," Jacob said laughing

"Yeah." I said equally amused by the situation

"So, you wanna come down to La Push...there's loads to do here," Jacob said

"Ah, sure just please no taunting...can ya do that?" I asked playfully

"Sure thing," Jacob said laughing

"Ok, I'll be there soon."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Aw, thanks for all the feedback. Long Chappy because the next update will be on Monday. Have a good weekend all. Btw, this story although comical at times is a drama--just thought you'd all keep that in mind cause it's gonna get dark soon.

**SEVEN**

I somehow managed to drive my asthmatic car down to La Push just about 12 miles from Forks but to my car it might as well been 50. When I got on the scenic route I just followed along until I spotted an 'old, red shack' I looked right and saw it. It was so quaint and vintagey that it carried its old little charm. I pulled up on the pebble ridden drive way behind Billy's truck and took my keys out.

"Bella!" Jacob squealed and ran from the front door to my car barefoot.

He looked even more ripped than usually in his cut off sleeve shirt and sports shorts. Imagine my chagrin when he pulled me up and gave me a huge bear hug literally lifting me up off the ground.

_"Can't breathe..." _I said gasping

He dropped me and I spun around from the force like a bottle cap.

"I'm so happy you came," He said his perfect cheeks all red through his copper skin

"Well, I must say I'm a bit shocked...back at the game you didn't seem all too keen on me," I said plainly

"Ah, don't mind that it was after a game...the adrenaline was rushing and you and your friend looked so sweet and innocent," Jacob said jokingly

"Yeah well we put up a good fight that night," I said smiling

I saw Jacob looking mystified at something

"Ummm, Earth to Jacob..." I said cynically

"Sorry, I just can't even believe you drove the truck all the way down here." Jacob said smiling

"Wait...oh, yeah, I forgot this used to be Billy's; well, it gets me where I need to go," I said pretty embarrassed

"You gotta let me juice this baby up for you." Jacob said observing it closer and walking up to the hood

"Nah, she doesn't like fancy stuff," I said carefully watching as Jacob flipped the hood up and began fussing with different parts

"Ah, be careful she's real sensative..." I said almost wincing at the harm he was inflicting on my baby

"Nah not to worry she's in good hands," Jacob snickered

_'I'll agree to that' _I thought and laughed, even when I thought dirty things in my mind it made me blush. Jacob continued working his magic on the interior moving parts and pressing his ear against the engine.

"Do you have a prognosis, doctor?" I said after about five minutes of watching endlessly

"Yeah...you need a new battery," Jacob said plainly his hands now jet black from the oil as he closed the hood up.

"Gee, I know I'm not really a car person but even I already knew that," I giggled

"Hush up before I grab you," Jacob said smiling and making a claw like gesture with his soiled hands

"No please don't, don't you know I dressed up for you," I said laughing because I was just wearing my plain JCpenny's tomboyish garb that no one could find attractive...but then it hit me...I was flirting. I found myself again blushing while walking towards the house.

" You wanna come inside--you hungry?" Jacob asked enthusiastically

"Sure whatcha cooking?" I asked feeling my stomach growl despite the big breakfast I'd just had

"Fish." Jacob said casually

"Why am I not surprised?" I said laughing *~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Jacob closed the door and I walked in a bit further and saw Billy talking on the phone while sitting in his wheel chair. I smiled at him and made a small wave and went into the kitchen with Jacob right behind me--geez he was tall.

"So how do you like your fish...?" Jacob asked smiling his toothy grin

"I don't care," I said happy at how well we were hitting things off

"Ok your wish is my command," Jacob said and took out a clean plate from the cabinet and walked over to the microwave and put down a fish on the plate, he took out a fork and knife and served it to me straight up.

"Aww aren't you a great host," I said trying to keep my voice even and from not cracking

I gobbled up the fish faster than recommended in the 'lady's manner' handbook I'm sure but it was the only way I could avoid talking. It didn't take much for me to humilate myself.

"So you like that Edward kid right?" Jacob asked abruptly smiling while I chocked on my previous bite, Jacob ran up behind me and gave me a wack on the back and to my massive horror a chuck of fish popped out of my esophogus like sling shotted object.

"...Awesome," Jacob said obviously impressed by the disgusting and completely unintended act

"Gross..." I said, my face blood red and then I heard Billy wheel in

"Is everything ok?" He asked wheeling over

"Dad you just missed it, Bella just lugied a piece of fish," Jacob said giggling

"Well Bella, I didn't think we'd be seeing you for a while." Billy said smiling

"Well, I'm very happy to finally come," I replied

"So what are you two kids gonna do today?" Billy inquired

"Well Bella would you like to go to the beach with me...? I mean, it's a nice day and I -

"Of course Jake," I said stoping him before he died of shyness...story of my life

"Alright you kids have fun," Billy said

Jacob flashed a sardonic gaze my way although I had no idea what that meant, I returned the gaze and we were off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We walked down to the beach and somehow I survived. Jacob insisted on racing me down, no doubt just his attempt to flex off those muscles of his; the heat made sweat trickle from the top of his skin and form into droplets which made his skin shine...was this kid on steroids? We were on the sand and I'd taken off my dirty sneakers and traipsed down barefoot with Jacob following suite. Forks was truly wonderful when the weather behaved it kind of reminded me of Phoenix only safer.

"Soooo, back to my question earlier," Jacob said and flashed a crosseyed glance my way

"What?" I said, my pathetic attempt to act unaware

"Oh, so you wanna do that game? I see." Jacob said laughing

"Stop I honestly just forgot ask me again?" I said refusing to give in

Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes "Do you like Edward?"

"Why would you even think something like that? Just cause he's the new kid...that's so stupid," I said weakly

"Well you were with his sister...it just seemed natural..." Jacob said a bit perplexed by my harsh reply

I felt so embarrassed, I hadn't even thought of that...lying sucks.

"Can we change the topic?" I asked

"Fine fine it's best anyway since it is pretty pointless. So how--

"What do you mean by pointless?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Nothing it's just...no, I shouldn't--

"What is it?" I asked needing to know what the hell he was on about

"It's just I heard he's only gonna be staying in Forks for a short time is all," Jacob said

"Why?" I asked confused

"Umm well, you can't tell anyone this--I mean ANYONE...ok?" Jacob said stopping and holding out his hand

I grabbed it and and promised

"Well ah, Edward got expelled from a school in Seattle--don't ask me why cause I have no idea I just heard some guys talking about it. He almost got arrested but Carlise's like this world famous doctor so nothing happened I heard they're just in Forks till things quiet down...that guy's always on the go..." I drifted off after that...Edward almost arrested...what? That's like finding out Superman was found battered and bruised in an alley...I couldn't picture Edward a bad kid, no not at all.

"Bella?" Jacob asked probing for my attention'

"I'm sorry..." I said confused

"Do you want to walk past the dunes?" Jacob asked in a redundant manner

"Sure..." I said, my mind so far from anything going on in the present

"You're still thinking about Edward aren't you?" Jacob said laughing as we walked up

"Yeah...it's just he's like the perfect guy," I said still in denial

"Well, you know maybe he had a rough past at least he's turned it around," Jacob said smiling

"Yeah...you're right it's all in the past." I said and followed Jacob up

"When I was little I'd come here all the time and watch the rainstorms..." Jacob said musing over memories

"That's so beautiful...perhaps there will be one tonight, this is Washington afterall," I said smiling

"Yeah...stay with me then...I want you to see it," Jacob asked his brown eyes cutting into my own like a knife and carving out a piece of my vulnerable soul

"Ok." I said softly and took his hand

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I returned home late and wet that night it was a little past 11 and Charlie was sitting in the living room on the couch with the television now on mute as he awaited my arrival and explanation.

"Hey Charlie," I said removing my wet shoes

"Billy told me you and Jake were on the beach...looks like you two had fun." Charlie said smiling

I rolled my eyes "Yeah I had a great time, I'm gonna hit the hay." I said and ran up the stairs to avoid screaming at Charlie for his wild and just flatout creepy accusations...eww my dad's totally trying to hook me up. What is this India? I shuddered at the realization as I entered my room, I stumbled around trying to remove my wet shirt in the dark finally I got it off and moved to flick on the lights and there was Edward sitting on the ledge of my window.

"AHH!" I screamed

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Edward said covering his eyes

I scoured for a big teeshirt on my floor and put it on in a flash "It's ok...what are you doing in here though?" I asked

"Well, I climbed up...I ah, thought you were sleep...

"What?" I said making a weirded out face

"Bella are you ok?" Charlie asked from behind the door

"Yeah Charlie I'm fine just saw some lightening is all..." I waited to hear Charlie's foot steps move away before speaking

"Explain please, I'm just confused," I said sitting on my bed

"I...like watching you sleep," Edward admitted "I know it's weird and technically breaking and entering but the other night I climbed back up cause I forgot my jacket and you looked so peaceful...it's weird...I'm sorry. I'll leave." Edward said and proceeded to leave

"No...don't." I said softly, I couldn't believe this

"You're not mad?" He asked his golden eyes sparkling...his skin was luminous against the black rainy sky he looked so delicious...so pure and so mine. I slowly advanced to him not thinking, Edward just stood there not moving I placed my index finger on his pink plush lips and twarted his speech.

"I know you've been hurt in the past--" I said seductively "but I promise I'll never hurt you." I said throatily and locked lips with Edward's he eagerly took more and more of my mouth into his and melted my lips in his immense sweet heat and I woke up...

I woke up from that precious dream panting...I looked down and saw I was still in my wet clothes from La Push...I must've just come home and collasped onto the bed.

"Dammit!" I said in angst and smashed the pillow against my face

Morning came time for school, I walked down the stairs slinging my bookbag in time to see Charlie putting on his police jacket.

"I'm surprised you're up on time," Charlie said smiling

"Why's that?" I said confused

"You got home at around 3 in the morning." Charlie said

"What? No, I thought I was in at 11..." I said scratching my head

"Nah, Jacob gave you a ride back home which reminds me I was gonna give you a ride but your friend Edward's outside waiting for you," Charlie said

"Really?" I asked running to the door to look out

"Ok, you'd better get going." Charlie said

I opened the door and tried to act surprised upon seeing Edward sitting in the volvo, I walked over and opened the door.

"What are you offering chaffeur services now?" I said smiling

"Get in," Edward said evenly

I sat down and put on my seatbelt

"Sooo, you hung out with Jacob Black yesterday?" Edward asked the moment he put the car in reverse

"Yeah, he's a friend of the family." I explained looking down at my pale hands nervously

"Yeah I've met Jacob before," Edward said softly

"Wait what? How?" I asked

"Well, I used to go to Griffth academy in Seattle and Jacob--being the great football player is is was in talks of joining with a scholarship well long story short I don't like him," Edward said smiling

"Wait...so like you know each other?" I asked wanting details

"No, I wouldn't say that I'm just saying...he's got a short temper and whatever he wants...he gets." Edward said and I felt his hand rest over mine

"But not to worry...I'll protect you." Edward said


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **Airali Cullen lmao, now you got me confused and I'm the one writing this thing. You're funny hon, glad you're enjoying. Thanks everyone! And to those new to my stories I kinda like incorporating lyrics into my chapters usually just scant ones in italics so yeah it just sets the tone. Also, I'm gonna start putting the song (s) I'm listening while typing the chapter kinda makes the story more tangible so be on the lookout.

**I miss you - Klymaxx**

**7 things - Miley Cyrus**

**EIGHT**

_Everytime the phone rings...I pray to God it's you._

There were few words exchanged between Edward and I as we rode off to school. The radio played gently in the background and it sounded like classical, perhaps Debussy...I wasn't sure, it was beautiful though. Edward parked his car flawlessly and I saw the usual group of awed and anticapatory on-lookers gawking at me as I exited from the Volvo. I made a 'doesn't everyone do it' practical face and kinda flipped my hair back in a vulnerable sense--as if I was being haunted by a flock of paparrazzi. Edward soon joined me at my side and we leaped off into the building like some high profile celebrity couple wanting some privacy; I had to admit it felt pretty awesome. We drifting down the halls and I saw more looks my way, people whispering all of them wanting to know the same thing I too wanted to know...are we or aren't we? Edward was funny one minute he held my hand, then the next he'd release it and his face would turn all nervous. I pretended not to notice when he walked with me to my locker. I opened it up and threw it my huge textbooks from the weekend's homework load and I saw Edward staring at me intensely.

"I feel like an exhibit," I laughed nervously

"Yeah, you're the mona lisa." Edward said smiling as I closed my locker. See, it was stuff like 'that' that made me uncertain him and his jedi mind tricks were starting to get on my last nerve. My first period class was European History and I was hoping that Edward would escort me to it when the bell rang.

"Well, I'm off to Calc see you at lunch." Edward said casually and strolled off

A part of me felt like a discarded piece of wood floating on top a run off deluge of rain water...down I went. I hated when guys acted ambiguous mostly because whenever a guy liked me (all 3 times) they were very straightfoward and downright annoying. It was always widely broadcasted to my chagrin and I found myself wishing they could be more discreet with their feelings and now I have just that and I'm wishing I could decipher things. I wish he would just rent a plane and sky write his feelings for everyone to see...unless he doesn't like me then it would just be embarrassing...but how could he not. We're spending all this great time together, we bonded immediately, we like the same things and he's so sweet. He's one of the best friends I've ever had and I've only known him a week and a half. But now I wonder what if I'm rushing things? What if I'm getting way too carried away just because he's the colliqual 'school hottie', how juvinile of me to pounce on him like a piece of meat and stake my claim. My feelings are pure though, I see him more than just a pretty face my attraction to him was based on so many more levels than just physical appearances. Time was changing nothing and only driving me that much more off the edge.

I stepped one foot in the door and Angela starting throwing questions my way like I was a dart board.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" Angela asked her eyes like 3 times larger than normal

"We're friends..." I said a matter of factly

"He's driving you now?" Angela said raising an eyebrow

"Well yeah my car's at--oh crap, I left my car at La Push," I said frustrated at that

"Oh, so you two were at La Push...woah," Angela said delving deeper into the story

"No, not me and Edward me and Jacob." I said

"What?! Jacob from the game?!" Angela asked angered

"Hush! He's a nice kid, my dad's his dad's best friends were practically like grew up together or something," I said just wanting to be left alone and taking a seat

"That's insane. Was he trash talking there too?" Angela asked

"No we just talked about normal things." I said rolling my eyes to myself

"Oh, so you have the hots for Jacob?" Angela probed

"No, I don't like anyone...understand?" I said hoping she'd end it

"Fine, fine whatever but you might try telling that to Lauren," Angela said

"What?"

"Lauren's accusing you of taking Edward from her...she's deluded," Angela said

I turned around and saw and angry looking Lauren at the back of the room chatting with Jessica they looked to be gossipping most likely about me.

"That's stupid of her," I said softly

"Tell me about it," Angela agreed

At the end of class I scooped up my books and made way to the door as fast as I could only to be stalled by the oncoming traffic in the hallway. To my back I heard Lauren and Jessica giggling like blonde hiyenas.

"Bella!" Lauren cried as I started to move up

I reluctantly turned around

"Where you been girl, come here," Lauren said motioning with her hand for me to come over.

"Yeah?" I asked when approaching her

"So ah...what's the status with you and Edward" Lauren asked curly the tip of her hair with her finger

"We're friends..." I replied monosyllabically

"Cool...cause I kinda wanted to ask him to the Halloween dance in a few weeks," Lauren said

"Knock yourself out," I said plainly, but I really wanted to laugh cause I knew Edward would just decline her

"Cool, so ah just to show there's no bad feelings between us, me and Jess are going to Seattle on Friday to get some costumes and do some shopping, wanna come with?" She asked

"Ummm sure, can I bring Angela?" I asked with intentions of my own

"Yeah of course we were gonna ask her too," Lauren said

"Alright."

"So, I guess I'll see you Friday after school." Lauren said smiling

"Sure," I walked away smiling. I guess it would be fun to take part in senior Hollyween day and dress up...I hadn't gotten festive for the day since I was like 12, at least that was the excuse I came up with in my head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~

Edward and I had a 'silent day' it seemed as if I'd spent the whole day holding my tongue being afraid to speak. At lunch he sat beside me with Alice across she was making conversation with me but the whole time I couldn't help but feel Edward was tense about something. I didn't have the balls to ask him if there was something the matter but all throughout the day he looked like he was in pain...I knew Jacob was somehow involved. I said a painful goodbye to Edward dropped me off after school and I right off the bat contemplated a segway to get Jacob to come clean about what was the deal with him and Edward. I walked into the house and dropped my bookbag to the floor and ran to the phone and dialed up Jacob's number.

"Hello?" Jacob asked sounding as if he was just waking up

"Jake? Sorry...were you sleep?" I asked confused

"Yeah...what time is it?" Jacob asked yawning

"It's after 3...you didn't go to sleep today?" I asked

"What, don't tell me you _did _we must've gotten in at like 4:30," Jacob said

"Yeah..."

"Oh, that reminds me I got your car here." Jacob said alertly

"Yeah, can you come by and pick me up?" I asked thus commencing my plan

"Sure, ok I'll hop in the shower and throw on some clothes and be out there by five." Jacob said happily

"Excellent..." I said a bit deviously

I hung up and I felt a million butterflies reeking havoc on my nervous system and stomach--but it wasn't the good gooey ones it was the 'I got a bad feeling' kind of butterflies. I didnt' know if it was wise to bring up the topic again it was obvious that they didn't like each other even if only Edward was willing to devulge that much. Why did this even have to bother me, why can't I let it die...? Perhaps because maybe if I open this Pandora's box it'll lead to a path of romantic and brilliant relationship with Edward...or maybe I'm just reading too much into 'Pride and Prejudice' again...when will I learn it's in the fiction section for a reason. I sighed and let my mind wander onto how to lure Jacob into spilling the beans, the only thing that seemed to work with him was my pathetic attempt at flirting. What would be flirting? Laughing at a lame joke in an impish and yet vivacious tone or stroking my hair a bit too frequently; knowing me and my clumsy tendencies overthinking was sure to be the bane of my existence. I needed a wardrobe change.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked down the stairs looking pretty much the same as I did before only my hair was abit more frizz free and my tee shirt was hidden by a flannel shirt. I squinted as I looked out the window and saw some car lights moving into the driveway and smiled and made way for the door and opened it.

"Yes..." I said softly to myself

Jacob parked the car and rolled down the window

"So, you just gonna stand around all day or are you gonna jump in?" He called

"Coming." I said running over and taking a seat in the front

"Couldn't stop thinking about me could you?" Jacob said grinning

"Yeah, actually I can't even remember too much of last night," I admitted

"Ouch," Jacob said smiling

"No...I guess I'm just still tired," I said attempting to flirt by putting my index finger on my lip and stroking it for no apparent reason

"You thinking?" Jacob asked looking at me while zipping down the street

"Yeah...mind turning on the ac it's kinda hot in here," I said moving to step two and taking a fist full of my hair up and pulling it into an inpromtu sloppy bun.

"You look cute when you're hot." Jacob said

It's working

"Wow, you're making me blush." I said looking down

"You're cute when you do that too." Jacob added

"Hey just pay attention to the road," I scolded

"Why, if I were Edward you wouldn't be saying that." Jacob spat still retaining his grin

"What do you have against Edward?" I asked finally breaking through

"Why do you assume we have some sort of dislike to one another--we're football players for crying out loud." Jacob said making a terse laugh

"Cause I know you're leaving something out--the real reason you don't like him," I confessed

"Wow, I really can't believe you're not dropping this." Jacob said shaking his head incrediously

"Look, Edward's my friend and so are you...I don't want you two hating each other." I said

"Look...I don't hate Edward, hell I don't even know him all that well..." Jacob said finally annoyed but then he recanted

"Ok...if I tell you the whole story you have to promise to take it with a grain of salt...can you do that?" Jacob asked solomnly

"of course!" I begged

"Fine. It all started in November of last year--I was sophomore then and I was looking for schools that were recruiting from reservations and my football skills lead me into Wesley--in Seattle. I was going to be visiting campus for two weeks and getting a feel of the whole school, mind you I was already a dead in winner of the scholarship to the school. Well, so all's going great I meet the kids on the football team and they're all really cool kids--lame prepsters but still cool. Then there was Edward, he's always been the quiet type...he never really said much but all the guys and girls went crazy over him. For the most part we just only made contact at practice never even exchaning more words than 'Hike'. So one day I'm coming in late to practice cause I was making my way down from the res, I have to stop first in the locker room for my equipment so I go there and I see Edward and another kid arguing--he was another guy from the team.

I saw Jacob kinda blink rapidly as he moved to finish the story

"So then, Edward ends up giving up on the argument their having and breaks down in tears, the other guy comes over to Edward and he gives him some words and Edward picks his head up and...

"And what?" I demanded

"They kissed. They kissed for a while and then they broke from one another the other guy starts talking again and Edward gets angry...all I heard was the other guy mention his family and Edward calling him a coward and him banging his fist against the wall and then the next thing I know, the guy goes over to control Edward and wack! He pushes him right in face...blood was pouring down his face--of course it was all just an accident but then I screamed and the coach came in then the cops...I gave an account and they made me speak." Jacob admitted

I felt like my heart had just been severed with a pickaxe..some someone was just scraping at the insides and I could feel each ridge melding into every desire...every lost memory. It became air. All my love was gone.

"Edward's gay." I said somberly


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Thank you all! Yep, so Bella knows...but will she accept it? And no, Edward didn't kill the boy he just stuck him.

**Ziggy - Celine Dion**

_He's my only friend, in his head there's just music and noise he works at a nearby store...but one who think he comes from another galaxy. _

I felt completely unprotected. My skin felt thin and taunt; my eyes were dry and yet swollen from all the tears I kept resisting to let fall gracefully. I was laying on my bed not trying to move or think. '_I wish I could fly' _I said softly looking out the window. I was letting my mind drift off into different realms--just anywhere but here. The rain was pouring out my window was open blowing in a gust of wind and water it hit my face like a crude slap and I thought it would tear me to shreads...I wanted it to. I felt like being punished for getting up my hopes, I wanted to be taught a lesson so I'd never let myself get too involved ever, ever, ever again. Sleep. That was all I needed to escape if only for a little bit, just a cool and non-permanent thing that still allowed the fanciful to exsist even if it was just all in my mind. Hell, in my mind I was already Edward's girlfriend and he was lying her beside me protecting me from this same pain burning through my body and coursing through my veins now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The days, the hours and the seconds passed down and I still hadn't said a word to Edward but I could sense he knew something was off about me. I went through the entire school week only talking to him in terse, scant sentences the modern equivilant to cavewoman speak only more unrefined. I felt like had been labotomized and left out on the side of the road to fester in the sun--I felt myself stumbling through this week, like I was locked inside a straight jacket with no way to escape. My mouth felt completely restricted, no voice could reach out and say what needed to be said or inquire any questions. Come Friday, I found myself surprisingly anticipating getting out of Forks and down to Seattle; I knew that once I was well out of sight of Edward I could think even just a tad bit clearer. I waited in the parking lot with Angela as Lauren pulled out of the parking spot and motioned for me and Angela to jump in. Jessica was sitting shot gun putting on layers of makeup as Lauren backed up.

"Nice car," I noted in an attempt to break the ice

"Thanks, my parents bought it for me." Lauren said smiling her perfect tooth smile. I hated how perfect she was and how hard she strived just for that. She was just so conscious and yet unaware at the same time that it disgusted me. I didn't even know what I was going to buy when in Seattle. I was feeling a bit daring at first, wanting to dress up a bit more 'grown up' but I don't know how I feel.

The ride was long but not without plenty of girl talk, pop music blasting through the speakers and near head on collosions on the highway, but all and all we made it to downtown Seattle in one piece. Lauren already had her heart set on the stores she wanted to go to, so that meant that all the stores we were to go to were already prechosen. Lauren parked in front of a cute mom and pop boutique named 'Sarah's Closet'.

"I heard this place is just perfect for the dance," Lauren said smiling huge

"Really? It just looks like a thrift shop." Angela said

"Exactly. All their clothes are inspired by oldern looks which'll be perfect for the halloween dance." Lauren replied confidently

I just shrugged my shoulders to Angela and we all got up from the car and went into the store.

"Hello." An older woman greeted while folding up a shirt in the back

"Hey..." Lauren greeted already setting her eyes on a dress she liked

"Wow, that dress is amazing. I'd look like the sexiest witch in town!" Lauren cooed taking the dress and silohoutting it with her frame while the hanger was still on

"So cute." Jessica said smiling

"Nice." Angela said simply

"Ah, yeah." I said my mind completely somewhere else

"You sound like you don't like it Bella," Lauren said wrinkling her face in anger

"What?" I asked in a spacey tone turning my head to catch her face

"Nothing..." Lauren said just moving the topic

"Say, I wanna look over in jewelery." Angela said breaking the tension

"Ok, well I just gotta ah see something." I said kinda fast

"Where you going?" Angela asked

"No where just out for a second I'll be right back," I said while moving to the door as I was leaving I heard Jessica quip to Lauren that I was purposely sabotaging the dress pick, yeah, I was gonna let her just keep thinking that. I was finally outside and I was staring intensely at the outline of the building just a few blocks up. I decided to run up, I ran across the street and down the tree lined blocked till I saw the ediface of an ancient looking building with marble statues surrounding the steel gates that encased it.

I softly read aloud the name at the top "Wesley..." I said my eyes doubling, the sun was starting to fall and soon it became all dark and the building looked even more forboding than ever. I knew it would be impossible to get through the front gates so I walked around till I was half in the woods surrounding the school and looked for a crevice from which to walk onto the school ground. I had no idea what the hell I was doing, surely this was very illegal but I felt like being curious. I knew back at the shop the girls were worried sick about me...well, at least Angela was but they'd just have to wait, I thought while slithering through to the other side. I looked around and saw the half empty parking lot of falculty parked cars nothing too interesting. I slowly meandered up the sole staircase there and pushed hard to open the door but it wouldn't budge, I ran down and carefully looked to see if there was another entrance. I found once by the side of the huge open sports field and yanked it open with all the force in my body. I quieted closed the door behind me and I walked down the dimly lit halls feeling the antiquity and prowess of the legendary school with each step. Tresspassing here is so wrong, I kept thinking as I saw all the face busts of former benifactors and alumni mounted everywhere with quotes of fortitude and law abiding underneath in a plaque. I gulped and continued going, all I wanted to do was reach the school main office and look up some records and see if Jacob's story was straight...no pun intended. Lord, I sounded so psychotic, this is what private detectives do and since I most certainly am not one it was just stalking and a very creepy form of stalking as well. I'm contemplating going through a boy's personal school records about something very serious...what was I thinking. Why did it matter? Oh, how could it not. The only boy I've been the slightlest bit interested in being gay is a big deal dammit. I reached the door that said 'Office' and I walked in and saw some of the school boys sitting on the desk of the small room smoking.

"Opps, I'm sorry," I stuttered

"What's this? Why you here?" The biggest kid of the four boy group said extinguishing his cigarette on the desk

"It was an accident that's all," I said backing away

"Accident my ass aren't you Artie Simmons cousin?" the skinny kid said exhaling from his cigarette

"No...wrong person," I softly trembling

"No, you're lying it is you. We saw you wearing your skirt today showing all that skin--

"What? no, that's not me..." I said moving for the door handle only have the biggest kid jump in my path

"Why you leaving so soon Fran?" the kid said

"I'm not Fran--look leave me alone!" I cried wanting to just tear the door down and run

"Oh, I like them fiesty." The big kid said laughing

"Come here you!" The big kid said reaching me by the arm and forcefully jerking me to his side

"Now, I said you're not going anywhere. Do you understand?" He said sternly

I just gulped

"Now sit your ass on the desk." He ordered

I didn't move

"NOW!" He screamed and I reluctantly walked to the desk

"Now, I want you to--

"Who's in there?" a gruff voice called

"Shit!" one of the boys screetched stomping out their cigarettes

"Whoever's in there better get out or I'm calling the cops!" the voice screamed

The boys wasted no time hauling ass out the top window leaving me there all alone. My heart never raced as hard as it was now and I didn't know what to do. THe door opened and I was too weak to apologize.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say

I turned around and it was Edward.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **Aw, all the love I'm getting is so great-thanks guys! Any questions just ask.

**TEN**

"What are you doing here?" I asked still trembling

"One should ask you the same." Edward said taking me in his arms and holding me tight to assauge my fears

"I'm so happy to see you," I lamented on the brink of tears so happy to be rescued

"I'll never let anyone hurt you, that's why I followed you here." Edward confessed sofly in my ear

I stepped away from him and just stared at his face

"You, what?" I asked incrediously

"I had to...I knew what you were gonna do." Edward said boldy

"This is all about Jacob isn't it. Geez, listen whatever beef you two have leave me out of it!" I screamed running out of the tiny room and out into the hall where I was storming off for the door, I heard Edward running up to catch me.

"I'm driving you home." Edward said taking my hand and leading _me _out

"Edward you're acting like my father!" I screamed as he lead me out the same way I snuck in and over to his pulled up volvo which looked even shinier at night.

"Get in." Edward ordered opening the door for me

"I need to go back to meet up with the girls," I explained

"Get in first." Edward said again

I sighed and did as told wanting answers for his strict and uncooth behavoir. He came in and strapped himself up and drove off and away till we were on the main street

"You gonna explain why you followed me?" I asked confused

"There's the girls," Edward said gracefully skipping over my inquiry and pointing to the al fresco cafe down the block of the boutique

I got out of the car and walked up to the girls all of which were looking at me utterly confused

"Is that Edward Cullen?" Lauren said almost breathless

"Yeah...I told him to ah, meet me...he's gonna drive me home cause I'm feeling a bit under the weather--I wouldn't want to ruin you guys' time." I said making a poorly executed fake grab at the side of my stomach

"Oh, Bella is everything ok?" Angela asked

"Yeah I'm good, thanks for the fun time guys." I said trying to hurry up and exit before Lauren exploded, I saw her not even blink as I raced off back into Edward's car and slammed the door shut.

"How'd it go?" Edward asked driving down the road

"Good. But what's up with you...why are you doing this?" I asked

"You do realize this is the most we've talked all week, right?" Edward asked glancing at me

"Yeah..." I admitted

"I'm starting to think you just hang out with Jacob to defy me. You like to push people don't you?" Edward asked in a tone in which I couldn't decipher as angry or aroused at my spunky ways

"Thanks...?" I replied

"So...aren't you going to ask?" Edward said casually

"Ask what?"

Edward moved his hand across the dashboard and turned up the volume on the radio and the car flooded with super cheesey techno house music and I couldn't help but start busting out in utter laughter.

"That's not funny." I said still giggling even though I wanted so much to stop for Edward's face still looked dead serious

"Isn't that what you think I am?" Edward said still even and serious

"What, cheesey horrible music? No." I said wryly

"Honestly...tell me what you think of me." Edward asked

"I think you're a very nice and smart young man...what are you getting at?" I said not trying to say much else

"Bella, stop it." Edward demanded cruising onto the freeway

"...You're gay." I finally said

"Bingo. So, do you still like me?" Edward said gripping onto the steering wheel harder

"Of course." I answered after a long pause

He looked at me, his eyes enigmatic and said "I'm in love with you."

"What? How?" I asked thinking for sure there was something wrong with my hearing

"That's what I've been trying to figure out. The only guess I have is that maybe you're a girl unlike the rest--actually I know it for sure. There's just something about you that drives my mind insane. I want to hate you but I can't." Edward said half laughing

"Then, does that make you bisexual?" I asked kinda ignorantly

"No, Bella I'm not." Edward answered

"Then you're saying you love me but you cant?" I asked

"I don't know. I'm just saying, I am who I am and I don't know if I wanna face the question mark that's arisen since you've entered my life. But I know this, my feelings for you grow more stronger and burn more deeper every single day." Edward breathed still concentrating on the road

"Edward...I love you..."I said meekly

"Are you just saying that because you're wrapped up in the moment or are you saying it in hopes of me giving in?" Edward asked smugly

"I'm saying it because it's true." I say defensively

"It can't ever be though...at least not now." Edward protested

"Why not!" I screamed

"DON'T YOU KNOW ABOUT ME!" Edward screamed intensely taking his eyes off the road and glaring down into my soul

"...I'm sorry." Edward said regaining his composure "...Everything Jacob said about me was true only, I really did hit the other boy." Edward said looking down in shame

"Was he your boy friend?" I asked

"Yes. He was--my first and only actually I wasn't even 'out' when the news broke so I was forced to tell my parents who I was but I guess by then they knew...parents often do." Edward said softly

"You've felt this way your whole life?" I asked

Edward shook his head 'yes'.

"Don't you have any theories?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow

"Theories?" I repeated confused

"Well, you're a nosey little thing and quite the curious one at that...no...what is it like to kiss another boy? Do you like ABBA? Do you sing Barbara Streisand songs?" Edward asked laughing

"You mean seperate fact from fiction?" I asked smiling

"Sort of. Tell me you don't have at least one theory." Edward said keenly interested in my opinion

"Why do you like sports?" I asked laughing

"Myth...not all homosexuals are just sissy girls with penises you know. Most of us if not all, fully accept and cherish our sex and embrace it." Edward said smiling

"Do you dress in drag...?" I asked and he flashed me a 'get the hell out' look

"Huge myth...now you're just being silly," Edward teased and took my hand in his and caressed it

His hand felt so soft and warm, it felt like the equivilant of recieving a warm hug from your parents after returning home from college on break only so much better.

"Do you like touching me?" I asked throatily

"Yes. I find it keeps my nerves down. I often fantasize about you throughout the course of the day...you're like my dirty little secret only more tabboo. You know how some girls often ponder about how'd it would be to sleep with another girl--well that's how you are to me only difference is, I'm not in it for a one night stand...I want all of you." Edward confessed

I gulped not knowing how to reply to such explicit details "Thank you..." I said nervously

"I love how shy you are." Edward said smiling

"Could you see yourself being with me?" I asked afraid to know

"That's hard to say...when I close my eyes it's like I'm stuck in a fantasy world--I'm your knight in shining armor and you're my sweet chaste princess, I live to serve you and to please you in anyway...

I let my mind drift off and my thoughts merged and took on traits of his descriptions till I too thought the same ***

I was drapped in royal clothing from centuries past and strolling through a bucolic field all alone...there was no sound. I turned around and saw a hideous man, a giant of a man wielding an axe. He picked it up above his shoulders and just before he swung a sword ripped through his midsection and severed him in two.

"Are you alright m'lady?" the enchanting yet covered knight in full amor said

"Yes...who was that?" I asked trembling

"The green eyed monster...but never fear, I'm here to stay...

******

"Bella?" Edward asked and I awoke from my reverie and saw we were just now entering Forks

"I hope Lauren wasn't too dismayed at the sight of you coming with me she'll surely dedicate the rest of her shallow high school life to plotting against you," Edward said laughing at the fevrolity of the situation

"Let her hate me." I said plainly

"What were you dreaming about?" Edward asked turning onto the block right before my house

"Kissing you..." I said not really keeping track of my thoughts just saying it because that's what came out when I exhaled

The car parked and I saw the chef was home no doubt asleep in front of the television.

"You think like me then," Edward added turning to face me

"Great minds think alike..." I said smiling

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Edward said

A part of me felt rejected but I didn't feel sad for some reason.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **Aww so much awesome feedback from so many awesome people *hugs everyone* Oh and yes, a lot of the scenes are modeled after actual ones in twilight like the Port Angeles chappy only with some minor tweaking.

**ELEVEN**

It was a brilliant Saturday and the sun was shining like the luminous, huge vibrant celestial being it was and I greeted it with deep conviction...the sun was my friend. It was the sun that would mark the chapter of another day I'd spend with Rob. I sprung up from my bed and ambled over to the bathroom and didn't cringe at the sight in the mirror, I even went as to far as to embrace it. Today is mine.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

I cooked Charlie up another legendary sized breakfast and he ate it up greedily not complaining at all. 'That should keep him from asking about my plans today' I thought while smiling big and taking a fork full of my scrambled eggs.

"So Bells, what are your plans for today?" Charlie asked wiping the sides of his mouth

'Damn, maybe I should've put an extra sausage link on his plate.' I thought and swallowed my food.

"I don't know yet, probably nothing. Why?" I asked

"Because, whatever you do or go, or don't go I want you back in this house by 10 o'clock an no later." Charlie warned

"Why is there something happening?" I asked concerned

"Nah, it's just they got that 'Lakeview' place opened up for the holiday season and all those wack jobs will be there and their curfew is till 9." Charlie explained

"Lakeview house? The place for kids coming out of juvie?" I asked

"Yeah, it's ridicuous how they let those kids wander about this time of year--sometimes they get over to this side of town so that's why I'm telling you to be careful." Charlie said and got up with his empty plate

"Alright Charlie." I said watching his every move and counting down the seconds before he turns greets me goodbye and heads out.

Charlie moved to the coat rack and donned his Forks police force jacket and turned my way.

"Be safe Bells, I'll be back at 11." He said smiling softly at me and then left

"Bye..." I said a bit sad when he finally left, Charlie was like that. He didn't say much but the moment he was gone it felt like there was a huge void aww dad...Edward's kinda like that. Just saying his name in my head made my body feel all tingly and lithe...how cliche but oh, how terribly true. I couldn't comprehend the situation we were in. Yes, I knew he was gay but I felt as if I could single handedly change him--I was that confident. We had an attraction that broke through the walls of sexuality it was evident from the very beginning. I was made for him and he was made for me; we were made to be forever united as a couple. I smiled and my cheeks radiated from the rush of blood that flowed through them and I went to clean up the table. Just as I picked up the half empty biscuit basket I heard a loud honk.

"AH!" I screamed in total shock and turned around and saw through the window Edward parked in the driveway. I couldn't believe that he was actally here

"He's always right ontime,I said softly

*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

"Today, I thought it'd be a good idea for you to meet my family." Edward said as we cruised down the street

"So we're going to your house?" I asked shocked and excited

"Of course." Edward replied naturally and I smiled a big toothy grin, I'd always wanted to see where Edward lived and now I was so close to it.

We'd driven about a mile and a half to what felt like the very end of Forks when I peered through the shroud of greenery thus allowing for civilzation to prosper upon that I spotted a huge and glorious mansion of a house.

"Is that your house?" I asked sitting far up in my seat

"Yeah, and sit back the turn over here is pretty steep." Edward said as he manuevered excellently around the rugid cliff that was brimming around the massive property; the scenery alone was breathtaking. Edward drove up a thin patch of road that lead directly up a grand incline and up to the house itself--I felt like I was on some torrid ride at an amusement park, my palms were sweaty, my heart racing and my smile almost glued to my face. I wanted to cheer for Edward to go faster and faster but we'd already reached the top and I was staring with mass interest at all the European sports cars flanked out everywhere.

"Why do you have so many cars?" I asked speechless

"Well, my entire family's here for the weekend...you're in luck." Edward said and smiled brightly as we both exited from the vehicle

I felt a pang of nerves hit me at that fact, wow, I'd known Edward a mere two weeks and now I was being thrusted into meeting his whole family there's no way I'm ready for that. But just as the pain felt to hit the hardest I felt Edward's hand grasp mine and all my fears melted away.

"I'm here Bella." Edward said softly and we walked up to the door together and he turned the knob thus allowing access to his gorgeous home. The inside was even more surprising, less predicatable than the exterior. It was very bright, very open and very large. This must have origiinally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back had a window which gave ample view to a river in the distance. I was utterly amazed by all the sights hitting me one after the other but the next one was the most beautiful of them all. Standing in the living room eagerly awaiting to greet me was the entire Cullen clan. All of them pale complected but gorgeous and exotic looking and yet oh, so intimidating.

"Hello..." I said coyly with a small wave and I heard Edward kind of laugh. I scanned through them and was able to easily identify Dr. Cullen he was tall, blonde and perfect...how great.

"Hello Bella, we've heard so much about you." Carlise greeted and right next to him was an equally blonde female with a warm and beautiful smile no doubt Edward's mother.

"Yes, we are all very excited to finally be meeting you. I'm Esme, Edward's mother." She added

All of them were smiling almost frighteningly perfect smiles and looking so nice in their expensive but laid back clothing

"Carlise and Esme, it's a pleasure to be in your home." I said once I had my throat cleared

"Please, the pleasure's all ours." Carlise said

Suddenly I felt a surge of confidence race through me and I smiled interested in knowing more about these people but no one else eemed to know quite what to say.

"We're all so happy you're here, now you can meet the older siblings." Alice chimed in

"I'm Jasper." The tall lanky one to the rear said kinda muffled he was obviously uncomfortable but I didn't know why

"Hey..." the female next to him said, she was easily one of the most beautiful creatures on the planet but she didn't seem none too thrilled with me

"That's Rosalie," Edward said and I waved at her

"I'm Emmett." the big brawny guy next to Roslie said, he looked like he could bench press a car from off a lot

"Hey." I greeted staring at his tremendous phsyique

"Are you hungry Bella?" Carlise asked

"No, I just had a really big breakfast." I said

"Well, yes of course but you will be staying for dinner, yes?" He asked

"Yeah...I'd love that." I replied feeling very much wanted

"Cool, cause me and Rose are gonna make lasagne." Alice said excitedly

"Right now I'd feel a lot better just heating up left overs." Rosalie said between her teeth and stormed off to the next room

"Rose come back!" Edward yelled but it went on deaf ears

"I'm sorry...does she not like me?" I asked kinda afraid

"No it's not that she's just under some stress," Esme said warmly patting my shoulder

"Want to go up to my room?" Edward asked...he always knew what to say to cheer me up

"Sure." I said not trying to sound too happy when inside I was so excited

"Alright," Edward said and he took my hand

*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We were upstairs and he was in the midst of giving me a mini tour of the different bedrooms.

"That's Carlise's office...he's in there always. This is the study and right next to it is my bedroom," Edward said walking up to his bedroom door.

His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like a great hall. I could clearly see the outlining of a mountain range from the huge window. His wall was compltely covered with shelf after shelf of CD, hisroom was better stocked than a music store seemingly. Edward moved to pick up a remote from his huge porceline spreaded bed and music began playing I turned around and saw an elaborate stereo system that was thinner than a CD its self.

"I'm afraid to touch anything in here..." I admitted

"You really like music..." I added hoping Edward would get his mind out of the music and onto me, selfish I know.

"Yeah, I love everything. Through my family's travels it's allowed me to pick up and appreciate all kinds of things, music being one of the biggest." Edward said etherially as he drifted more and more into the light classical music playing.

"Who's this?" I asked recognizing the musical piece but not knowing who composed it

"It's Maiscovsky, he's not as popular as your Mozarts or Beethovens but I just love him." Edward said feeling the music

"Yeah, this piece is beautiful." I said smiling and so turned on by how cultured he was...did his sexuality have anything to do with that...

"Yeah, this is his 19th symphony you probably best recognize it cause they play it at every carnival at every merry go round." Edward said flashing me a childish smile

"You know so much Edward. I wish for you to teach me," I said softly

"Hmmm really?" Edward said slowly approaching me and then I felt his arm snake up my back and the pads of his fingers press into my skin

"What's this?" I asked while trying to remember how to breathe surely this was one of the things I was taught in elementary school

"I want to dance with you." Edward said trying to calm my nerves

"I'm a shit dancer," I admitted below my breath

"Hush...I'll teach you." Edward said and he slowly turned me around using the base of his hand to glide me in a perfect circle till I was facing the huge glass window.

"Do you see yourself in the reflection?" Edward asked his hands planted firmly on my hips

"Yeah..." I said my voice shaky

"Do you like what you see?" Edward asked, I didn't know if he was being hypothetical or not

"Yeah..." I replied

"Well, go with it...let your body collide with mine like beautiful portrait..." Edward said, I felt something warm on my neck I knew it was his tongue licking the junction between my neck and shoulder I coudn't dare myself to protest.

"You taste so sweet...do you mind me doing this?" He asked while sucking at the exposed portion of flesh

"...no..." I moaned softly never wanting him to stop

"I'm letting my fantasies control me, for that I apologize but you're so tempting sometimes." Edward whispered while turning me bakc around to face him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: **Ugh! Sorry for not updating over the weekend life just gets in the way of all the fun stuff. To answer a few questions Edward isn't bi (that's all I'm willing to share on that topic). Enjoy.

**Love is you - Chrisette Michelle **

**TWELVE**

I faced him and I thought for sure I'd turn into stone from his sheer beauty and perfection against my layers of inperfection and flaws.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in an airy tone

I didn't know how to reply I was so beside myself in endless thoughts and queries, hell I didn't even really know how all this began in the first place. One minute I'm showing him around the school and now his hands on on my waist and he's gay...things are moving too fast. The wise thing to do would be to say 'slow down you're gay, i'm straight.' but my body couldn't produce the correct about of breath needed to rattle my vocal chords thus allowing an actual voice. He just continued to stare deep into my eyes; it felt as if he was damn near barreling down my soul and trying to scan my reaction. I thought I was displaying a good poker face trying my best to seem indifferent, vulnerable and coy all at once...however the femme fatales did it in old black and white films, but it seemed like Edward wasn't gonna let down. He just continued to probe and wait and see...he was a patient man.

_Knock Knock_

His body twitched with the sound of someone at the door. It was first time I'd ever really seen him startled by anything.

"Edward, Bella, if you want I just pulled out a batch of cookies from the oven feel free to help yourselves." Esme called from the other side of the door

"Thanks mom." Edward replied back nonchalantly while still staring at me

I heard Esme's footsteps as she left thus leaving me all alone with Edward again my body felt such a fright I felt like screaming, this sexual tension was maddening. The air was plugged with angst and unfufilled sexual ambitions, hell a few degrees warmer and humid and this whole scenario would resemble a Tennesse Williams play right down to the creepy male protagonist.

"If you want to kiss me..." I started to say but then I stopped myself. I realized I was the one not only giving directions but offering options, since when wasn't I the one who was hard up?

"Why does everything with straight people have to be so physical?" Edward suddenly asked breaking his smooth face with crease lines

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"Why can't two people just be together sans tongue in mouth and enjoy one another's company." Edward said annoyed

"I just thought you were contemplating making a move so I thought I'd save you the hassel...sorry," I blew back at him

"I'm sorry." Edward said as I turned around and walked slowly to the window feeling embarrassed

"It's ok," I said under my breath

"No it's not ok. I shouldn't be leading you on like this, Bella." Edward said slapping his hand on his head

I didn't quite know what he meant by 'leading me on' was that all he was doing? Sizing me up just to see if I was worth it and obviously as of now, I hadn't met the grade.

"You want to know why Rosalie isn't too fond of you, well this is why." he said softly sitting on the edge of his bed

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around

"I told my parents about you and she instanly took it as me just trying to convert myself to fit in with everyone else...she thinks you're just trouble." Edward lamented looking into my eyes with that calm intensity he perfected

"She thinks I'm trying to make you straight? That's silly." I said

"Yeah, but she's my stubborn older sister, what do you expect." Edward said beckoning me to take a seat beside him

"How do you feel about me?" I asked when next to him

"You know how I feel but I can't act purely on how I feel." Edward explained

"I don't understand...if you like me, you like me...why do you need to put up such strict barriers in love, why not just let it be?" I asked getting frustrated

"You don't understand. I am a gay man. Period." Edward said definatively

"So that's how you sum your whole existence up--a gay man? That's limiting yourself in so many ways," I said trying to remain calm

"Limiting myself? Bella, it's just who I am. I cannot maintain a healthy relationship with a woman while I'm thinking about a man--is that what you want?" Edward said in a angered tone

"I thought you only thought about me..." I said with my voice trailing off

"I do! I do, I do, I do...I do. But, feelings aren't set in stone and the human body craves what it cannot have. I cannot sit here and say I'm truly in love with you because of that." Edward said moving his face to face the opposite side of me

"How could you say that to me," I said holding back tears

"Bella, I care for you it's just I don't want to hurt you. You're my friend...a friend I can't get enough of in many ways and a friend I'll absolutely hate to see leave." Edward said with a tear strolling down the side of his porceline visage

I had that 'what do I say feeling' rummaging through me. I couldn't deny my feelings for Edward, even if he couldn't properly label his sentiments I could very easily lable mine. I was in every sense of the word in love with him but now I was starting to feel a little weak and pathetic for my feelings, why wasn't he the one feeling like his insides were curling and twisting about? Why did all the pain have to be on my side, and why couldn't I tell him that the more he alienated me and set me apart from him the more I felt like crawling into a black pit far away.

"I'm not leaving," I finally said wiping away a tear from my own eye and Edward embraced me and kissed the top of my head sincerly.

"You're being so mature about this, that's why you mean so much to me." Edward said holding me tighter when underneath him I was crying hopeless tears--it felt like my face was flooding and inside it was as if someone nuked my heart and it splattered into a billion little pieces. THought for sure if I were to blow my nose on anything I'd stain it with blood and then more tears. This hurt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I sat in bed that night not really doing anything but letting my mind think, I've been doing just that since I was little. It's certainly safe to say I'm a bigger talker than thinker. In my mind I was just going over the events of today, after crying I excused myself to the bathroom. I walked down from Edward's room to the guest bathroom next to the study. I closed the door and flicked on the lights--the bathroom was almost the size of a studio apartment and fully decked out with art, precious and exotic scents perfuming the room, soft and plush carpet everywhere I felt so out of my league. Edward never seemed so distant as when I sat on the toilet to pee and the toilet started talking to me. The toilet was thermal sensative and talked in an electronic drone it knew my sex, my weight, my height and what I'd eaten previously...the toilet knew more about me than Edward. I flushed it and finally it shut the hell up, I hurried and shoved my hands under the sink for fear that too would start chatting with me; when done I opened the door about to go back to Edward's room when I heard the sound of an argument coming from Carlise's office but the door was closed. I looked around not seeing anyone within sight and tiptoed to the door and placed my ear against it.

"Why are you harpening this on us? Edward is 18 years old let him live his life!" Carlise said with a calm anger

"Dad, Edward is getting way over his head and you know it!" Rosalie protested

"Look, she's just a friend." Esme chirped trying to keep the peace

"Oh, mom how idiotic of you to just sweep everything under the rug--are you blind!" Rosalie exclaimed

"Enough, Rose, Bella is Edward's friend and also a guest in our house; she's officer's Swan's daughter for Pete's sake she's got a good head on her shoulders," Carlise said

"Yeah, then why is your son's door closed?" Rosalie added

"Because he knows his parents are right next door and it's embarrassing..." Carlise retorted in a sarcastic drone

"She's trying to seduce him can't you guys see! And he's letting her because all his life he's been told there's something the matter with who he is!" Rosalie screamed

"Now, Rose you know damn well we've always supported Edward's sexuality we haven't the slightest problem with it we want Edward to also embrace who God made him to be." Carlise said

"Yeah, so then why the fucking 'Father knows Best' pefect all American family bit you had us put on today!? You've never done that when Edward brought over boys--then the moment she comes we have to introduce ourselves and make her feel all warm and welcomed." Rosalie spat

"Well, maybe that's why Edward could never keep a boyfriend--believe it or not but people do find our wealth intimidating it's bad enough from the second they come into our home it's something far more glamorous than in their wildest dreams and they have to deal with your mother and I on the phone with people all over the world--fax machines going, my assitants paging me...it's overbearing. You know how lonely your brother is, I just want Bella to be his one friend until he graduates...what's the harm in that?" Carlise said out of breath

"I just don't like it," Rosalie said chocked up

I couldn't believe Rose's accusations she thought I was this Lauren Mallory of a girl--didn't I try all my life to be anything but like girls like that? This is bullshit. Rose needs to mind her own damn business, I thought angered while moving back to Edward's room.

"Wow, that took a while...get lost?" Edward said smiling

"Nah, just that big breakfast coming to get me," I said chuckling, oh, Lord did I just make a diaherrea joke, what the fuck is wrong with me?

"Did you hear Sabrina?" Edward asked grinning

"Who?" I asked

"Sabrina the ugh, toilet, people get a kick out of her. She's from Japan." Edward explained

"Why am I not shocked," I said gazing out his window

"I want to do something with you...I wanna take you somewhere..." Edward said smiling deviously he never looked so perfect even when he was naughty.

"Where we going?" I asked interested

"It's in the woods..." Edward said

"Far into the woods?" I asked intrigued

"Very far but I can get us there in no time..." Edward

"How, what...?" I asked not understanding

"Do you trust me?" Edward said grinning

"...uhhh yeah?..." I said a bit unsure

"Alright." Edward said and then a flash of a second later I was hurled a top his back as he jettisoned out the window me clenching for dear life as he grabbed hold of a tiny bar attached to a steel cable and we roared down straight for the sea of forestry. I was screaming and wincing all at once as Edward controlled the whizzing thing all the colors from all the wildlife merged into one giant color scheme and I thought I'd go dizzy from it all but I didn't it all seemed to make sense. We docked beside a tree far into the woods and I dropped from Edward's back like a dead fly onto the dirt floor.

"You've never riden a zipline, I take it?" Edward said exhilarated

"I...could've...died." I gasped

Edward just joined me on the ground and layed beside me.

"I'm sorry I scared you...I'll make it up to you." Edward said smiling

"How?" I asked snuggling up to him

"Look up. The sun moves at it's highest point over the forest at this time." Edward explained

"How do you know this...you've only been here for a few weeks." I asked confused

"Correction, I've only been in Forks High for a few weeks, my parents have owned that house for years." Edward said looking up

"Wow...so all this time you've been so close to me...?"

"And yet oh, so far..." Edward added looking into my eyes, I returned the favor by gazing into his golden brown ones with a deeper intensity and longing. I felt his hand come up and stroke my chin.

"Don't move..." Edward pleaded caressing my face

I did as told and stayed still although my heart was racing like a stallion.

Edward moved his face over mine and I felt the tip of his nose nuzzle my face softly I was just stiff as a board and then I felt his lips--his warm pouty lips move close over mine, they met and then I opened my eyes and it was over.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **Aw, thanks to all the newbies coming by and checking out my story as well.

**THIRTEEN**

It was Monday and the day started off like every other new week at Forks High--everyone assembled together trying to make the most of what limited fun there was to have in this tiny town. The topic buzzing around was that of the Halloween dance; of course Lauren still hadn't forgiven me for 'stealing' Edward away from her and it didn't make matters anymore comforting when I found out she was the head of the dance committee. Everyone in the lunchroom was over by the makeshift stage where Angela and the rest of the cheersquad was all dressed up announcing the latest news on the dance and asking for volunteers. Me and Edward strolled in side by side as always and I pretended she didn't even exist even if her voice did become noticably more louder and or irritated the moment I came around.

"Tell me she's not still angry." Edward said giggling softly as we moved to the empty lunch line and picked up our trays

"Yeah...I think she is. It's all you're fault you know," I said jokingly reaching over to get us a both a pint of milk

"I'm just afraid you're gonna harbor feelings like that toward me one day." Edward mumbled as we moved up the line

"What?" I asked somewhat taken aback

"Look...I've been thinking ever since the whole weekend, that perhaps...even if unintentionally, I'm leading you on." Edward confessed his eyes stone cold and piercing at me

"Wait, what?" I asked now even more confused

"Look, I'm just saying maybe it's best we just stay friends like _just friends _and nothing else." Edward said exhaling

"What does that even mean?" I demanded feeling as if I was dizzy from his excuses all 'friggen' ready

"It means that...if you were smart you'd stay away from me." Edward hissed showing a side of him I hadn't seen, he seemed angry and secretive...I didn't like the feeling of him distancing himself from me.

"Well then let's say, for argument's sake I'm not smart," I blurted out not knowing what else to say

"I can't be your hero." Edward said tersely holding back his growing anger

"Stop--stop talking like this...what-what are you saying?" I said now hopelessly

"Because like it or not, I'm always gonna be the bad guy--the guy you wish you could resist but can't. And it's only cause lead to trouble." Edward said dropping an apple from the fruit bowl on my tray and walking off to the table. I just stood there trying so hard to absorb what he was saying but to me it just came off as a giant slap to the face. I felt hurt in more ways than I could even try to describe or muster to comprehend, I turned around and saw Lauren smiling sardonically at me from her place far in the distance. My world never felt so cold.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was drifted out of my last period class feeling just as lonely and torn up inside as I had before, the second I came out of class I saw Edward standing there by the door smiling a warm smile my way.

"What are you doing here, don't you have banks to rob and people to kill Mr. Bad guy." I snorted walking to my locker

"I'm here to apologize...I just let my emotions settle down in me too long...I took it out on you. Bella, you know I can't stand to have you angry at me." Edward said sincerly his eyes big, brown and doughy...damn him.

"It's alright. But...what _do _you want?" I asked wanting a full resolution

"I want a mutual friendship that can last through the years..." Edward said softly

"So want a real life 'Will and Grace' is pretty much what you're saying?" I said cynically

"That's some way of putting it..." Edward said making a small smile

"I just...fine, fine, it's that's what you want than that's what I want." I said swallowing my tongue

"...Bella, I only speak for now...nothing else." Edward whispered in my ear as I put some books in I smiled when I heard his voice

"Oh, and by the way...do you want to go to the dance with me?" Edward asked grinning

"Hey, I was supposed to ask you that," I said smiling

"Beat you to it...at least now that if Lauren wants to point the blame, it'll be all on me." Edward said looking at me with those damn sickeningly sweet honey colored eyes

"You know it's costume themed right?" I asked

"No...it's just a halloween dance." Edward said sarcastically a trait I thought would be lost on him probably because he was so classy and perfect

"I don't even have a costume yet." I said

"You'd make a cute Dorthy from 'Wizard of Oz'," Edward chimed pushing a strand of hair from out of my face

"You'd make a cute t-bird." I snapped smiling

"You have to be my Sandra D then," Edward replied

"As long as I don't have to sing I'm down." I said laughing

"Ok..." Edward said softly looking at me again

*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward had football practice after school so I sat on the outside bleachers waiting for him and watching fascinated as usual. He was so graceful and strategic on the field almost like a dancer only more alligned and lithe.

I sat there for the entire hour and a half practice when finally Coach blew the whistle and they were free to hit the showers. I smiled as Edward ran up the bleachers all sweaty to come up to me.

"Bella, I'll only be five minutes promise," He said

"Don't worry about it." I replied smiling as he ran off to the locker room

I looked up in the sky and saw as the calm and rare blue sky of today slowly whirled into darker and darker colors. There was remnants of red and purple combined in the collecting whiffs of pilllow like but volitile clouds looming above, I knew a storm was on it's way. I just hoped i'd be inside when it struck. Suddenly the sounds of cawing birds--a murder of crows came perching on the outside gates encassing the entire school, the birds of prey came in dozens and were flanked out all around like a black phalanx.

"What the..." i said softly as I turned around and saw a lone crow hopping around the row above me it was silent but still moving around erratically it hopped till it was spun around and the other side of it was revealed. One half of the poor bird was completely mutilated and skinned down to the flesh even half it's break was missing reveling just exoskeleton. I stood up in mass horror and cupped my mouth and then the bird flew away. I ran down from off the bleachers moving for the outside of the gate wanting to meet Edward on the curb when I heard a group of people. I closed the gate and saw under the adjacent tree was a group of kids around my age hovered around it sharing a joint. They all wore grungy Forks style clothing and looked to be up to no good. It was two guys and one red head girl and they were talking candidily while blowing out plumes from the tobacco product. I didn't want to be the center of attention so I moved to scurry on past them when the girl called out to me.

"Hey you!"

I stopped in my tracks and pathetically turned around staring at the ground

"Yes?" I said

"Is there a storm coming?" She asked taking a drag of the joint

"Looks like it." I said trying my best not to sound like captain obvious

"You'd better get inside then." She said and flashed an ambigous smile before heading back into conversation with her friends.

I walked till I was in the parking lot and positioned myself against Edward's volvo he was out to meet me soon after just as the rain began to fall.

"Ah, I'm so sorry hurry and get in." Edward said pressing his key to unlock the door

I hopped in anxously and strapped on my seat belt as Edward came in and turned the key in the ignition

"You cold? I'm so sorry for leaving you out there." Edward cooed

"Yeah, well the cold didn't get to me as much as the crows and group of weirdos hanging out at the school." I said rolling my eyes

"What?" Edward asked while pulling out

"You didn't just see the friggen swarm of crows everywhere?" I asked

"No...there was nothing." Edward said plainly

"Well, you had to smell what those kids were smoking right?" I said

"What kids?" Edward asked zooming down the thin street

"Wow, I guess they all must've left...never mind." I said

"Yeah, let's just get you home before this weather gets any worse." Edward said patting my shoulder softly

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~

Edward dropped me off and I ran to my door soaking wet, I slammed the door behind me and locked it. I checked the mail and saw if anything interesting came--nothing. All I wanted to do was get into the shower and just relax...

"AHH!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Some of these reviews got me almost pissing my pants lol. Love you guys! Long Chappy, rejoice!

_Love never knew what I was missing but I knew once we started kissing I found you._

**FOURTEEN**

I nearly fell back at the sight of a soaking wet Jacob sitting on my couch with an anticapatory gaze on his face.

"Damn Jake you nearly gave me a heart attack, how'd you get in?" I asked finally settling back down

"I'm sorry, I came about twenty minutes ago--no one was home so I figured I'd wait for you then it started raining and I found the spare key under the mat." Jacob explained getting up and walking to me

"Yeah...that's kinda sorta illegal why not just wait in your car?" I asked putting my books down on the floor and walking over to the answering machine

"I thought this would be a bit more...special." Jacob said softly his attempt at explaining his romantic ambitions blowing up in his face

"If by _special _you mean quasi-creepy then congrats," I said a bit irrate scanning the calling id on the phone

"Look, do you want me to leave?" Jake asked

"Shoot, I'm sorry...I just ah, have been having a weird day." I explained looking up at him

"Well, dry off and tell me about it." Jacob said smiling

"You're wetter than me." I said casually

"I don't mind it though...you have a towel?" Jacob said

"Ah yeah, just walk over to that closet by the staircase." I said my voice trailing off at the end

Jacob walked over and took out a fresh towel and walked over to me with it still folded

"Aren't you gonna dry yourself?" I asked

"I wanna get you first." Jacob said grinning

I really didn't know how to react, a simple scared gulp really wouldn't cut it so I just expanded my arms after giving in and made a reluctant smile as he began patting me down. I hated myself for wearing a simple teeshirt on a rainy day like today, especially now that Jacob was touching me. He was dabbing down the sides of my arm and the moment my damp skin hit the air goosebumps made an appearance and I felt so uncomfortable. I just prayed he'd be done soon and stop trying to get every nook and cranny but he did...he moved the towel from my arms back up my hands, forearms and up to my neck. He manuvered the towel over my shoulders till it snaked around my neck and drapped around me like a cape then he braced his arms around me and pulled me in towards him and kissed me. I don't know why I didn't pull myself away...that is until I closed my eyes and saw Edward...my vision was coming back...

I was back at the meadow with my knight in shining armor and I, in my princess gown. He was still hidden behind his protective wear.

"...The green-eyed monster you say?" I asked in my regal accent

"Why yes m'lady he's been summoned to poison you." the prince spoke evenly

"Good thing you were here to my rescue...I wish to repay you..." I said softly retrieving his chainmail clad hand and placing it in mine.

"I'm afraid this armor must remain on my part at all times." He replied

"And why is that?"

"The sickness is highly contagious..."

I came too and realized Jacob's lips were still glued to mine and I pushed him away.

"What's wrong? I thought you were liking it?" Jacob said

"...No, Jake...we can't..." I said feeling like the room was spinning

"It's Edwad isn't it." Jacob said with a bout of idignation in his voice

"I-I, ah, why don't you just talk to me," i finally spit out

"I am talking to you--sorry does your 'Edward' talk to you differently?" Jake said walking away

"Jake...come on, don't be like that." I said trying to fix the pieces of his obviously broken heart

"Be like what? I'm fine." Jake said in a fake macho voice

"Fine then..." I said looking down at the floor

"What are you doing for Halloween?" He asked after 10 seconds of pure silence

"There's a dance at school, Edward's taking me." I said softly

"What are you two gonna be siamese twins--you're practically joined at the hip." Jake said laughing hautily

"You don't have to be pratronizing." I said

"Naw it's just all truly really funny to me. You and your fag." Jacob said his voice dropping on the last word

"Excuse me?" I said taken aback

"I didn't say anything." Jacob blurted his face frantic

"I heard you," I said fuming

"Well then what do you want me to say...he's gay there. I hope I didn't go break your heart cause that would make two in the room, now wouldn't it?" Jake said his face angered and he stormed out of the house and slammed the door I ran after him but by the time I reached the door he was in his car. I felt too helpless to scream for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

That night I stayed up not able to sleep through the storm and searched through my emails I clicked on the latest one from my mother and read it.

_Hey Bella, I hope you got the pics I took of Phil and I while at the grand canyon--wish you could've been there! How are things, leave out NOTHING. *kiss*_

I wouldn't even know how to answer that question. How are things was truly more complicated and deep than it put on to be. Well, for one, the boy I'm madly in love with is gay and has no immediate intentions on switching teams anytime soon. The boy I should in all theories be with, in every sense of the word is a jealous-- albeit sweet, over testosterone fueled catch of a guy I couldn't be the slightest bit interested in and besides that things are just as sucky as before. But all and all things are just the same ole. When did my life become just one giant fucking cliche piled on top of the weirdest drama. Sleep would be the optimal solution to all my problems but it was so easier said than done as of now. I just stared up at the ceiling wishing it were lights out and the rain was halted just so I could trek to Edward's house and throw rocks up at his window...he'd awaken beautifully and meet me outside and we'd embark on nightly adventures just the two of us. Nothing else. I guess it's not the healthiest of things to be so fixed in my head but it helps the time pass and it does calm me down but it's like Alice going down the rabbit hole--I'm getting myself in so deep that I'll soon not be able to distinguish real from fantasy. I've spent 18 years of my life staring straight down the barren, black eyes of stark and naked reality would harm could it really do me to get a little lost in a situation...it makes me so happy. And besides it not as if me and Edward being together is totally farfetched, he obviously feels strongly about me even if he's not yet ready to translate those feelings into a kiss on my lips or enough to make him use the words 'girlfriend'. I was just moving too fast and being too anal, trying to nitpick every aspect of our relationship instead of enjoying the companionship. No matter what will happen between the two of us I shall always want us to forever remain good friends first and foremost. Now, if only I could get my heart to feel the same.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day came and was heading off to be like all the rest. Edward came and picked me up we talked and did our usual light flirting routine and by 3rd period I was in English literature class doing my best to avoid Lauren. The bell had rung and I was already pining for lunch so I could see Edward. The door closed and Mr. Berty had a huge smile on his face which to the dismay of us students lead to us letting out a universal disgruntled sigh.

"Now, now settle down all. Today we are starting a new unit, since it is the macabre month of October we shall be focusing on 'Tragedies' and for the next month we shall be reading Shakespeare's 'Othello'." Mr. Berty said collecting a huge stack of books from the side closet

"Do we have to write a paper?" a kid from the back asked

"One thing at a time Mr. Newton." Mr. Berty said

It always astonished me how fast the energy in a class seemed to die the moment William Shakespeare's name was tossed around he was truly the bane of every high schoolers existence--along with algebra and prom...the latter was certainly true with me.

"Ok, so just an overview before I hand out books. 'Othello' is a unique Shakesparian tradgedy in that the main focal point isn't really on the characters themselves it's on an element--a motif, rather and it's jealousy. It's safe to say that one of the reasons I enjoy teaching about this play is because it's a lot like high school. I see you guys, you're always gossipping about who's dating who--who was spotted kissing whom and whatnot and this is just like that--times ten. Now, Shakespeare refers to jealousy as the 'green eyed monster'...this beast that consumes....

'Green eyed monster'? I mused over that word in my head, yesterday while Jacob was kissing me I had heard Edward talk about it...am I having deja vu?

"...There's a lot of animal imagery in this play. Shakespeare was very fond of personifying particular elements with that of ferocious beasts to create a full on dramatic effect. And also, back in his time the middle ages you know with the knights and maidens..."

'Knights and maidens'...I saw that.

"...it wasn't an uncommon thing to believe that certain animals carried sixth senses about things. For example when there's trouble brewing they used to believe that a murder of crows would suddenly appear from the sky and perch themselves all about signaling the end times. Yeah, crazy I know." Mr. Berty explained

"Wow, they were really gullible then." Lauren said said

"Yeah totally, it's all so backwards." Mike chimed

I kind of shriveled up in my chair trying not to let my mind run to rampant for fear I'd start trembling from the realzations of everything. All I wanted was Edward. Fucking Edward dammit! I just wanted him here all ready to make the quizziness go away and for him to chase away the fears--I don't care if he's gay, straight or bi just I need him here. I love him! Why doesn't anyone understand! UNDERSTAND!

"Bella are you ok?" Angela asked looking at me I knew I looked even paler than usual and I felt beads of sweat collect on my forehead

"Yeah, I'm good." I said once able to breathe

"Are you hot?" She asked

"No, just I ate too much last night my stomach's been killing me all day." I said

"Oh alright." She said and paid attention on Mr. Berty

"Ok, so tomorrow we will get started on reading the play but for now I must give the floor to Lauren." Mr. Berty said and Lauren wasted no time sashaying her way up to the front of the class with a piece of paper in her hands. She was wearing a strapping fluffed out pink dress that made me want to hurl more than anything else probably cause I was jealous I could never pull something like that off and make Edward want me.

"Ok, so as you all know the Halloween dance is this Friday and so far so good you guys have really been stepping up to make this years dance one of the best." Lauren said all perky

"But, yeah, there are still some tasks that need to be done like help decorating and DJ--we are seriously desperate the DJ we had coming has cancelled last minute so if anyone knows of someone please come forth anytime till Friday morning. And if anyone wants to help decorate I'll pass around this sheet just sign it. Thanks." Lauren said doing a faux curtsy and everyone cheered her on I saw her give me the eye has she walked back to her seat. I didn't really care much my stomach really did hurt and I wanted Edward more than I could bare to describe

"Hey Bella did you ever pick out your costume?" Angela asked passing the paper back

"No, but I've decided I'm going as Sandra D and Edward's going as Danny--we like 'Grease'" I said making a curt smile

"Awesome well if you want after school I'm going to get mine, not too sure of what I want to be but I'd love to have your assistance." Angela said

"Sure." I agreed glad to know we were still close as ever especially now

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't easy getting through the rest of the day but mostly I tried to put everything behind me while with Edward at lunch and gym, the only thing I really told him was how I was going out with Angela afterschool to which he smiled and said good because he too had plans. I knew that there was game coming up soon so I didn't really go into it much. I met Angela after the bell rung in class and we took off in her car for the nearest shopping mall out in Stokley a small town very close to the res...to close for comfort, but Angela insisted on going to the Party City there. The ride there was very pleasant indeed, Angela turned on the radio loud and we were singing along...well, mostly her but it really took my mind off of my problems of the day. The ride was only about an hour and we found a good spot to park once at the mall. We hopped out and we started chatting.

"Wow, I can't believe how bitchy Lauren's being." She said shaking her head

"Yeah, as oppose to how sweet and innocent she normally is." I said rolling my eyes

"True but she's like on a life's mission to get pay back for something you didn't even do." Angela said fixing her glasses

"Hey, just let her tire herself out." I said casually

"Say, what's the deal with you and Edward are you guys ever gonna come out and just say you're dating?" Angela said

"Stop it." I said blushing

"Oh come on! The boy's only been here a few weeks and he's always driving you home you two are glued together at lunch and down the hall," Angela said all mushy

"Seriously we're really just good friends. We just get each other and just because we're boy and girl it comes off as more." I explained thorougly

"Oh, come on give it up I mean now you're just making him sound like he's gay or something. I know you too are dating." Angela said smiling

"Believe what you will," I said softly

"Oh, yes that's exactly what I want." Angela said gazing into the window of the store which held a Bride of Frankenstein dummy

"Yeah it's pretty cool, who's you're Frakenstein?"

"Ugh, dumb Tyler," Angela said sighing while we entered the store

"What you still haven't asked Ben?" I asked

"Tyler asked me first and I couldn't reject him...aren't I a lush?" She said softly

"Wow that sucks but there will be other dances." I explained

"Yeah, well, I see the Sandra D costumes in the back." Angela said pointing

"Cool, do you think I should pick up Edward's costume too?"

"Do you know his size?" Angela asked

"Yeah, a size perfect." I said laughing

I walked over to the back endcap and took a gander at the costumes hanging up and took the Sandra D one down.

"Excuse me, where's the try on rooms?" I asked one of the associates

"Just straight down and on the left." She replied

I took the costume and went into the cramped room and closed the door. I tried on the costume and then put the highly teased blonde wig atop of my head and did a little turn around in the mirror--I looked ridiculous but I needed an all important second opinion so I left to go find Angela when I spotted Jacob chatting with some guy in front of the next dressing room door. I slowly tipped toed away in the other direction hopping my blonde wig wouldn't tip him off.

"Hey miss you left your purse in the room." Jacob called

dammit! I thought

"You want me to hand it to you...?" Jacob asked after I was stalled nonmoving and silent

"Ugh, i'll get it later." I said in a deep husky voice

"Ok..." Jacob said weirded out and then went back to his conversation with the guy

'that was a close one,' I thought and just as I was about to take another step Angela jumped infront of me fully decked out in her grotesque costume.

"BOO!" she screamed and I screamed like a little girl

"Woah, Bella calm down it's just me." Angela said removing the large astute wig

"Bella?" Jacob asked walking over

I reluctantly turned around and made a small wave

"Wow you look great..." Jacob said looking me up like a piece of steak

"Hey Jake...what brings you here?" I asked

"Me and my friends are getting some duds nothing too special just some funny party stuff, I'm gonna be hosting a party in La Push that night on the beach... you should come." Jacob said seductively

"What do you mean hosting?" I asked

"Like mc'ing and some dj'ing stuff...why?" Jacob asked

"...Maybe you could do me a favor?" I asked and slowly linked my arm around his neck


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay I have no idea what the heck was up with the document manager over the weekend but alas, I'm back. Oh, yeah 'Twilight432' thanks for the suggestion I'll see if I can get around to checking it out--I can't really say as of yet where I got the inspiration to write this story but I'll tell all that when the story ends. Ok obviously I can't say if Bella and Edward are gonna get together but I do want to point out in case anyone's not clear this story isn't intended to be a cute run of the mill romance/comedy. I do intend on keeping up the dramatic genre and it'll come out more in future chapters so if you're not into darker stuff now would be the time to bow out and also, the story's rated T for a reason so pretty much 16 years old and up is really the target audience. Just had to clear up somethings to protect my story and the site itself. Thank you all so very much and as my gift to you I'll post two new chapters for Labor day to make up for my absence. This is the first one.

**FIFTEEN**

Things were set in place and I had managed to land Jacob as a DJ to Lauren's chagrin. I'd become the savior of the Halloween dance, I took pleasure in seeing her cower in the back as the entire school shouted my name and lavished me with a throng of applause, waves and bows. Everywhere I turned people hailed my name and lunged out to hug me as if I were some celebrity, it was just plain ole Bella I said over and over again my face completely blushed as I continued to move through the crowd. The only person that wasn't toasting my name rowdily besides Lauren was Edward who was leaning up against the wall his arms crossed a top his hips. He looked like a Greek god standing there so cooly and stoicly his invisible smile being all the congrats I truly needed and or wanted. I walked straight up to him coyly and we just looked each other in the eye his lips came apart and formed up into a smile the next sensation I felt was his warmth overtaking my body like a fever...never make it stop God, please. His lips enveloped mine and they felt so at home they docked against Edwards. I inhaled his air for the first time and it felt so natural and so complete a small part of me started to melt from the sheer intensity that was the reality of us sharing this intimate moment for all the school to see. I'm sure everyone was equally as stunned as me--I heard the sound of student body cheering us on as just a universal buzzing noise everything was purely drowned out because simply put: nothing could compare to this moment in time. The feeling of being swept up and in his arms and cuddled via warm, pliable lips that made me quake mercilessly like a vagabon in the sight of a sumputous feast. I wanted this shit forever...

I woke up from that dream not really mad at the realization that I was indeed dreaming. I felt kind of just happy to experience that perfect and highly anticipated moment in some form. Perhaps this was me being desperate and grabbing hold of whatever I could get but since when was opting to take the mature route in something a bad thing. I was pleased and a bit upset to see that it was only 3 in the morning of course, I wanted this time to go back to sleep and trying to round out home base but I wanted time to speed up so I could return to this truthful state because Edward would be here...even if we could only just be friends...I sat up and looked towards the window like I have done so many nights previously and wanted to see what phase the moon had taken on. Tonight it looked like it was at the new moon phase because I could see nothing up above. The sky felt empty on the only night that at least a part of me felt semi full. As I was laying back down in my bed I heard the email alert sound from my laptop and reached over to grab it. I flipped the screen up and clicked on my mail icon and then opened up the new message it was from Edward...

_I don't know why but I can't sleep tonight do you want to come over? srry if i woke you btw_

We had rarely emailed each other infact I'd only emailed him once to discover what the spanish homework was. I couldn't resist a night with him though, I wondered what he had planned it was only a few hours till school and the drive to his house alone was about an hour what was up his sleeve. I wrote back:

_no it's no problem but it'll take me a while to get to the edge of town._

Almost instantly he replied back

_relax i'm waiting outside for you. :)_

My heart began to race madly--how long had he been there? Did I talk in my sleep? Oh my goodness, I was so afraid to journey to my window sill and see his pure graceful self standing there waiting for me of all people!

_Sneaky boy I'll be out fast.. _

I wrote and then exited out of my email and raced to my closet to put something on. Tonight it had been cold so I slipped on my fleece sweater and my favorite and most durable pair of jeans and of course finished it off with my Phoenix style flip flops. I tip toed over to the window and looked down and saw Edward smiling up at me

"You really need a cell phone." He cooed smiling

"How do I get down?" I asked caculating the distance from my room down

"I'll get you." He called back

Before I could further ask questions he was crawling up the gnarly tree faster than the speed of light and to my rescue he was like my prince in so many ways, my vision came back...

There I had found myself once again trapped in noble attire but I was out of the meadow and strolling down the long halls of my esteemed castle, my face was wrinkled with stress as a single tear crawled down my face. I tried to keep my stead and continue to press forward but my saddened state overtook me and I stopped by an enclave to weep bitterly to myself. I reached down into my bosom and inside my dress and pulled out a locket with Edward's name inscribed in it. I kissed the engraved jewel and cried even more profoundly.

"M'lady what is the matter?" one of my passing hand maiden's asked

"It's Sir Edward," I said softly trying to wipe away my tears

"What's the matter with Sir Edward?" she asked

"He doesn't think i'm fit to wed him," I confessed

"And why ever would he think that?"

"I've been infected!" I ejaculated and then broke down in tears again

"You-you mean--no!" she said cupping her mouth in fear

"It's spreading..." I said sinking down

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward had carried me down the tree despite my grand protests for him to let me go he handeled me so lovingly and gingerly; I felt like pure air in his arms and I could feel myself rocking back and forth with the wind blowing softly all around me. When we hit ground I was even a bit sad but then he grabbed my hand.

"I want to go for a walk..." He said

"What provoked such wants?" I asked

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep. I've just so much on my mind I suppose, by the way I got a costume." Edward said

"Great, where from?" I asked holding his hand tighter as we began to walk

"Alice and Rose went shopping not too far just up at the Stockley mall and they picked up something from the Party City." Edward said

I gulped abit "Ah, when was this?" I asked trying not to sound too obvious

"Just after school cause remember I told you I had plans." Edward said

"Oh yeah practice?"

"Yeah practice. So anyways, Rose told me she saw Jacob." Edward said raising an eyebrow

"Really, where?" I asked trying to sound believable

"At party city, I'm not insinuating just simply saying why should I be doing something more?" Edward asked as we walked passed some shrubs

"No, I mean...ok, I too ran into Jake but I asked him if he could DJ the dance..." I said softly

"Yeah, I'm sure the folks at Forks will be hailing you from wing to wing you just hired public enemy number one Bella. I don't even want to know what you had to do to convince him--hell, if it even took any convincing at all." Edward said shaking his head

"I honestly just hadn't thought about that but come on he's just doing this as a good friend not anything else." I explained

"Bella, he agreed to this not because of any school rivalries or anything like that simply so you'd owe him something. Can't you see that?" Edward said angered

"Are you jealous?" I suddenly asked

"Bella, I don't get jealous it's beneath me." Edward said somberly

"Well, then what is this you're doing. Jacob's my friend I'm sorry you two don't have the best of relationships but--

"Bella this is the boy that almost had me put in jail!" Edward screamed

"It's not his fault he saw what he saw! What did you expect him to do lie?! Isn't that beneath you too!?" I screamed back

"Bella really is this what you wanna do?" Edward asked seriously

"No! I don't want this but you're just here interrogating me for asking my friend to help out with the dance." I explained

"Yeah, but your 'friend' is a manipulative horny asshole and you don't realize it yet! Geez you're the smartest girl inthe world Bella and here you are making these bone headed decisions."

"You have no right to try to tell me what I should and shouldn't do...this is done. I'm going home." I said and then turned around

"Bella! Wait!" Edward cried out but I was too overtaken with rage to even want to pay him any sort of attention. One minute he was going on and on about how we can't be and then moments like now he was being a jealous controlling boyfriend type. I hate it when people think they can have situations both ways. I charged back to my house and slammed the door behind me lockingit up completely I didn't care who I woke until I heard Charlie run from out his room.

"Who's there?" He asked running down the stairs brandishing his gun

I just stood there my mouth wide open like a scared guppie

"Oh my God! Bella!" He asked

"Yeah dad...sorry..." I said shivering in my boots

"What are you doing just now getting in? I thought you were upstairs?" He said catching his own breath

"Yeah well, Angela called me back and I was at her house

"Ok...well, you have to tell me these things didn't I tell you about going out late. There's all these sickos running around here Bell you have to be careful!" Charlie scolded

"Yes sir." I said lowly and went back up to my room and closed the door then I began to weep bitterly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late upload uggh stress--what holiday? lol Thanks guys for bearing with me.

Love Story - Taylor Swift (I just heard this song and was amazed how similar the lyrics are to part of my story great minds...)

**SIXTEEN**

I drove myself to school that morning I didn't even attempt to wait for Edward. I parked my car far to the back to avoid running into him and held my head down as I walked into the building. I was instantly taken aback by the huge crowd gathered in the main lobby with the school principal trying to take each student's question one at a time.

"Now students I know you're all wanting to know the status of the dance but I must tell you we are doing our best to find a dj." The principal said hoping that would make the crowd's calls die down but it only realeased more fury. I watched from the corner of my eyes as I went to my locker I saw Lauren weeping bitterly into Jessica's arms all decked out in her cheerleading outfit.

"I'm a huge failure!" I heard her cry

A part of me of course wanted to giggle at the sight of her at dire straits but another part of me just wanting all this yelling and commotion to end. I debated quietly to myself while shoving my books inside quite not knowing which side to let win finally as I closed my locker I saw Edward standing there far off in the distance but staring straight at me. I felt his eyes on me like a shield, why couldn't he just come over and spit out whatever he had to say instead of sizing me up and making me feel like everything I was doing was wrong when all I wanted to do in the first damn place was please him in every possible shape, way and form! I sighed a heavy sigh to myself and turned around to Lauren who was still sobbing.

"Ah, Lauren..." I said

"Yes?" She said looking up her face all wet and red

"I have someone who can dj." I said softly looking down at my feet as if for answers

"Really? Wow, who?" She asked suddenly the brightness of her face coming back

"Ah, just a friend but I know he'll do it." I said

"Oh, wow, Bella this is wonderful how do I ever repay you?" She said sounding humble for the first time in what was sure to be ever

"No it's ok..." I said and turned away I heard her celebrating and saw her eagerly run past with Jessica at her side as she went off to tell the whole school the news. I truly wasn't the least bit interested I continued onward till I met Edward who hadn't moved.

"Hello." I said

"Why did you run off?" He asked

"I didn't want to hear your judgements...I'm a big girl Edward." I said

"I know...but sometimes I don't think you know you're worth. You're very beautiful and because of your ignorance on the fact it's rendered you a bit nieve. I say this respectfully Bella...you are so very perfect, guys would do everything in their power to be with you." Edward said beholding my face but all the while looking away as if there were some blinding light coming from without me

"Edward...Jacob's my friend. Do you want to be my friend too or do you want to be more. All I do is want you and it's driving me crazy..." I admitted under my breath

"Bella...we'll talk more intimately tomorrow. I don't want to distract you from your studies." Edward said and then I heard the first period bell ring and he was gone off into the crowd.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~

The days without Edward always passed by so damn slow and the minutes always lingered on seemingly mocking my attempts to turn hours into seconds just for the hopes of seeing him sooner. It was still first period and we were at the computer lab. The assignment was to read the first act of 'Othello' and pick a theme from that act and research it and make a two page paper on the theme and act. I seemed to be the only one hard at work while the rest of the class was off congratulating Lauren on saving the dance. I choose the theme of jealous I figured it would give me an excuse to read up on my own haunting case of 'the green eyed monster'. I googled 'jealousy in Othello' and beheld the usual barrage of feedback from countless british scholars all hypothosizing on the theme and their two cents on the matter just nothing new or interesting to devote a paper to at least. I decided to skip the play for a second and concentrate on my own dilemma, I searched 'symptoms of jealousy' the first thing that came up was 'how to attack the green eyed monster' I readily clicked on it wanting to see what was up. But everything just seemed to attack me and was so quick to brand anyone with jealous feelings as insecure and needy like Edward said how I failed to realize my worth. I mean just cause I don't go around flaunting myself for everyone to gawk at like Lauren didn't mean I was insecure it meant the compelte opposite infact--I have enough security in myself to not rely on other's opinions. Why were men so threatened by an independent spirit? I felt I was getting too worked up thinking endlessly on this topic when all it was doing was angering me and making me feel such restlessness and angst. Edward was taking me along for his ride and I just wanted to get off it already did he or didn't he want me and why was he so quick to push me away today...I didn't want to think to hard about things I didn't have the answers to. I wanted to clear my mind and focus on having a fun time at the dance tomorrow night.

I was excited for lunch, I really wanted to see Edward and just end this silent day were having but I saw he was nowhere around but there was Alice at the table talking with a friend of hers.

"Hey Alice," I asked

"Oh, hey Bella, Edward left early." She said

"An emergency?" I asked

"No nothing serious just a dentist appointment." Alice said

I didn't think twice on the matter but I didn't want to eat alone either so I just took my books and walked out of the cafeteria and to the library. I walked through the narrow empty halls just humming lightly when I heard the sound of light laughter coming from the rec room I couldn't help but notice that the laugh sounded like Edward's. I peered my head through the slight crack in the door and saw Edward standing there giggling with another boy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: **I hope yesterday's ending didn't send anyone into the emergency room--I live to shock now stop sobbing and pay close attention to this chappy. Love ya!

**SEVENTEEN**

Friday. It was Friday night and I was dressed up in my costume; everything was on perfectly I looked damn near identical to Sandra D. I felt zombified after Thursday's revelations but the only way I had managed to retain my pulse was to try not to over analyze the situation. I had managed to evade Edward the whole rest of the day because I was totally and utterly afraid of what I would say to him. He already thought me jealous when the thought of him with someone else was ludacris and now here I found him purposely avoiding me to hang out with some boy...this was too much to bear. I didn't catch a good glimpse of the other boy, I don't even know if they did anything all I heard was laughing but me and Edward laughed all the time. Who was this nameless jackass to come and take away the few intimate pleasures I shared with the man of my dreams. Wasn't it just like the world to move on in and take claim at someone I truly want for once in my boring uneventful life! Lord, spare this once and just give me the damned desires of my heart no matter how wrong and or selfish it is! Why did it always seem like I was the only one who had to play by the rules while everyone else was off doing whatever they fucking wanted. See, I was afraid I'd get spiteful and lead myself down an even more dark and merky tunnel of unanswered questions. Tonight the only thing I wanted to do was show my face at this dance and then come home and think of ways to approach Edward about what I had seen. My stomach felt queasy at that thought, I felt the mounting pressure of his accusations of me prying into places I had no business prying into. What if he thought me as going to the extreme and looked at this as borderline stalking and filing through his personal life and didn't want anything to do with me ever again...what would I do? But how can I just sit here shaking and cursing the day that other boy was born and not say anything. I honestly didn't even see the point of me being born with vocal chords at all because whenever I had something truly important to say I was always forced to stifle myself and keep quiet. I paced back and forth in my room in my 3 inch heels which made me limp more than anything and I nearly fell over face first at the sound of the door bell.

"Bells, Edward's here!" Charlie called from downstairs

My heart was then awakened and I raced to gather everything I needed and came stampeding down the stairs.

"Woah, slow down there girl." Charlie warned holding the door open

The milisecond I laid eyes on Edward and saw how slicked back and retro-badass he looked I wanted to just piss my leggings.

"Bella you look gorgeous." Edward said his face half covered by the black sunglasses he was sporting and the shadow from the well coifed and gelled up bouffant he was rocking. He looked so good in black it should've been some sort of crime his body looked so perfectly silohutted and proportionate like a world famous super model or a marble sculpture made by a master craftsman. Take me. I'm yours...

"Thanks," I managed to stutter out feeling the blood from my lower extremeties rushing to my face

"Mr. Swan your daughter looks more and more beautiful each and everyday." Edward complimented

"Thank you Edward she gets it all from her mother though." Charlie said smiling patting my shoulder

"Ok..." I said feeling embarrassed and wanting to just leave already so I could devise some plan to make out with Edward in the back of his sports car.

"So what time will you two be coming back?" Charlie asked in his police officer tone

"No later than 1, promise," Edward said holding my hand

"Ok, just make sure you guys stay in familiar areas don't go doing anything dangerous especially on a night like this." Charlie warned looking me stone cold in the eye

"Don't worry dad." I said

We then walked out and I felt the crisp, cool air hit me and I reveled in the smell of autumn in Forks. It was a cross between wet leaves and pine needles it smelled very much like my childhood for some reason. Edward escorted me to his car and I felt like nothing between us had changed but then it all came back to me and I had to contront it even if only in my head. Edward sat his sauve ass in the driver's seat and was backing out of the driveway.

"So Sandy you wanna park this little baby at a drive-in and let me introduce you to my little friend second base?" Edward said in his almost pitch perfect 50's jargon tone

"You look really convincing," I said trying to keep all my replies to the point

"What's wrong you look like there's something bothering you." Edward said softly

"Nah, it's just school stuff nothing else. How did the dentist appointment go?" I asked suddenly

"Oh ah, good gotta stay away from the candy tonight though." Edward said his voice even

"Yeah..." I said looking away

"So, I take it I should anticipate seeing Jacob tonight?" Edward said less than pleased

"Yeah but he'll be off in the back I told him to wear his costume to keep his identity sealed."

"Good idea but if he comes as a maneating wearwolf it will be fooling no one." Edward said smiling

"You're mean." I said smiling back

"I hope you actually dance, I'll make you," Edward said softly looking at me

"Depends, I mean I am a blonde tonight I guess I should do new things." I said tersely

"That's the spirit." Edward replied

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took nearly 10 minutes to find a decent parking space there was so many people out tonight but I didn't care just as long as Edward stayed close. We walked hand in hand over to the back gym entrance where Mrs. Ashby the home ec teacher and Mr. Granger were there collecting tickets both dressed in outlandish costumes.

"Why hello Miss. Swan and Mr. Cullen can I have you two's tickets?" Mrs. Ashby asked in a nasally tone behind her long witch's nose

Edward handed her the tickets and we entered, the whole gym was decorated from the floor to the ceiling there was black and orange as far as the eye could see and cheesy halloween music playing.

"Wow, it's like everyone in town showed up," I said holding Edward close

"Yeah, so let's put on a show." Edward said putting his glasses back on and flashing me a perfect smile

Just as I was about to take Edward's hand and join him on the dance floor I heard Lauren's voice.

"There you are!" she screamed appearing in her naughty nurse costume

"Huh?" I asked

"Where's this dj you promised? I had to shove in a dusty cd of 'Halloween Fright Tunes 3' from the AV room!" Lauren ejected her face brimming with anger as did Jessica's who stood right behind her dressed like cat woman

"Wait the guy isn't here?" I asked shocked

"Do you see anyone dancing?! Maybe that should've tipped you off or did that peroxide leak into your brain?"

"Damn it, Jake said he'd be here!" I cursed unde my breath

"What?" Lauren asked

"Nothing. Look, I'll give him a call and see where he is." I said

"You'd better and tell him if he isn't here in fifteen minutes I'm holding him and _you _solely responsible in this weeks issue of Forks High Weekly." Lauren scolded and then haughtily turned away

I ran over to Edward who was hanging by the snacks table

"Edward I need your phone fast!" I asked out of breath

"Woah, calm down what's going on?" He asked

"Jacob's not here!" I said furious

"Ok, ok, just breathe. Here." Edward said pulling out his phone

I took it and dailed Jacob's numbers like the buttons were on fire

"...Come on pick up..." I said and finally by the fifth ring he answered

"Where are you!?" I screamed

"Look, long story short I'm stranded at a party in Stockley." Jake said over the blarring music in the back

"What! What do you mean stranded?" I asked slapping my head

"I mean I gave a friend my car and my other friend was supposed to come drive me over to Forks he wanted to make a quick stop at this houseparty and now he's too smashed to drive." Jake said

"Damn you! What-what-you-you! Damn!" I said not able to get the words out

"What's wrong?" Edward asked

"Jake's stranded at some house party in Stockley." I said trying to remain calm

"Relax, ok, just ask for the address and we'll just drive up there and get him." Edward said calm and cool

"You'd really do that?" I asked touched

"Bella...tell him we're on our way." Edward said and I smiled

*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward put the peddal to the metal as we tried to get up to the party and back in 30 minutes. We finally arrived at this dilapitated house in the back end of town college kids were all over the place and people were dancing on the front lawn. Edward parked his car and we both stepped out and walked up to the front door and entered there was tons of people crammed in every which where and nothing but beer cans and blarring music consuming the senses.

"Damn, where in the hell is Jake?" I asked

"Keep a look out." Edward said

"I'm just gonna ask someone." I said and walked through a crowd of party goers and searched for a semi sober face. I stumbled upon a red head not dressed in costume

"Hey, have you seen Jacob Black?" I asked screaming over the music

"Who are you supposed to be Marilyn Monroe?" She asked squinting

"No...Sandy from 'Grease'...have you seen Jacob?" I asked again

"I don't know, ask my boyfriend James." She said and tapped on Jame's shoulder he was a tall masculine looking fellow with long blonde hair and a dingy leather coat I couldn't help but feel like I had seen him before.

"She wants to know where the big indian kid is." the girl asked

"Which one?" James said snarkily

"Jacob." I corrected

"Yo Laurent you seen that big Jacob kid?" James asked Laurent an even taller guy with long black dred locks

"Checkthe kitchen," He replied in a British accent

"Thanks..." I said and walked into the kitchen which was swamped with beer and left over boxes of pizza

"Jacob?" I called out and

"Are you Bella?" a stubby looking blonde girl asked holding a can of beer

"Yeah.." I replied

"Well, Jake wants to see you," She said taking a swig of beer

"Where is he?" I asked

"He's upstairs." She replied

I rolled my eyes sick of going on this wild goose chase already and wanting to not being around anymore drunk people for at least another year. I went up the stairs in the back of the kitchen and saw nothing but couples or uninhibited strangers making out all over the railing and on the stairs themselves. I tipped passed them and went on down the hall and looked into all the bedrooms that were open and saw no Jacob but alot of drug use. Finally, I came to the last room and decided to just knock on the empty door.

"Who is it?" I heard it was Jacob's voice

"Jake it's me Bella." I called happy I found him

"Oh, Bella just wait a sec alright?" He said and I sighed as I waited for him to come out, finally the door opened and Jacob poked his head out

"You look amazing," He said

"Yeah...ok, you ready to go?" I asked

"Wait you just got here plus I have something for you." Jacob said

"What? Yeah, I know I just got here and I intend on keeping in that way--I want to go Edward's waiting downstairs and even more people are waiting back at school." I said

"Five minutes." He begged

"Ok..." I said just wanting to give in fast so we could hurry up.

He lead me into the room and closed the door behind I saw the room was completely filled with burning candels and the bed was decked in rose petals.

"Ok...I think I picked the wrong door." I said not able to move

"Shhh, just relax, let me take your coat." Jacob purred in my ear standing right behind me as his hands snaked up my hips trying to get under my shirt

"Stop!" I screamed and smacked his hand away "Jake, are you drunk?!" I asked

"No! Wow, I go through all this trouble to have a romantic night with you and this is how you repay me?" He said

"Jake I asked you to do me one favor tonight and instead you use me for sex?!" I screamed

"We don't have to have sex you know, I could just like eat you out a bit--

"WHAT?! Gross! Jake this is going way too far and it's making me uncomfortable!" I screetched trying to hold back my anger and tears

"Ok, so saving yourself for some gay boy that never liked you and never will is more comfortable? Living inside your own fantasy world is more comforting?! Can't you see we're perfect for each other but here you are devoting the best years of your life to chasing a silly crush!" Jacob spat

"Go to hell!" I screamed and punched him dead in the stomach and ran out of the room I heard him chasing after me but I could give less than a shit as I charged down the stairs wanting Edward and nothing more.

"Edward!" I yelled through the crowd but got no response

"Edward where are you?!" I screamed again hopelessly

"Was that the boy you came in with?" The same blonde girl asked

"Yeah." I said wiping away the tears from my eyes

"Oh, well he's went into the billard room with Jason Davidson a minute ago try there." She said

"Jason goes to Forks though why would he be here," I said

"Cause he's a drop out ding bat like everyone here." she said

I wasted no time running to the room and I flung open the door only to see Edward making out with Jason.

**End of Part One**


	18. January

**Author's Note: **I seriously pray I didn't send anyone to the emergency room. Love you guys for not cursing me up and down.

**PART TWO**

**JANUARY**

"It's just ashame when it's all over." Charlie said removing the last branch of the christmas tree up in the living room. I was coming back up from moving the big box of oraments back down to the basement; I did my best not to trip and crack everything inside but knowing me, it would prove easier said than done but to my surprise I'd return unscathed.

"Yeah it is pretty sad," I agreed and helped ball up the trail of tinsle that trimmed the tree.

It was January 1st--new year's day. I had spent New Year's eve in the house all day with Charlie opening more gifts sent from relatives I didn't even know I had. I didn't get anything too groundbreaking the most expensive being a locket necklace from my mother with a picture of me in my ballerina costume tucked inside. I dreaded going to school tomorrow I wanted this boring and uneventful vacation to never end because anything beat seeing all the faces of people at school I'd loathed or had come to loathe, like Edward. We hadn't spoken to one another since the night of Halloween when I found him liplocking with Jason Davidson, this underacheiving dirt bag--what could Edward have seen in him. Edward did his best to go after me and explain the situation but I knew right then and there that we couldn't be friends. My feelings for him had grown too strong and I wasn't willing to share or take the sight of him with someone else. I hated that it had to be that way but I guess that's the way it was meant to be. I hadn't told anybody really about me and Edward's falling out; I don't really think I even had to over time it just became obvious. We didn't sit together at lunch anymore, he didn't come pick me up, I didn't go to his game but no one ever really talked about it. I knew somewhere though Lauren was getting her kicks from it all but I tried not to think about that. All I wanted to focus on was getting into college and away from Forks away from insecurities and the constant scruntity of trying to be someone I am not or making someone into the person I want. I learned the hard way that I couldn't, as I once thought, make thinking into a noun and build up a thing for semigood of man to just watch it crumble away into the heaving sea. I was just so sick of the building of emotions from scratch only to have the rug pulled from underneath my feet. I looked outside the window as Charlie went down into the basement and saw giant fat flakes of snow drifting down to the ground. Snow was still something exotic to me so I rather liked it, the texture, the cool feel to it and it's dense properties--the way it fell out the sky so majestically made me really think. If only I had the energy I'd dart outside and open my mouth to let it melt down my throat. Charlie came back up and turned up the thermostat in the house.

"It's gonna start getting freezing cold fast." He said

"Yeah...good day for hot chocolate and marshmallows." I said smiling softly

"You know, you're right hows about I make us some?" Charlie said flashing a short smile

"I'd really like that dad." I repliedwarmly

Charlie went off into the kitchen and fetched a few mugs and the cocoa mixture while I sat on the couch still gazing longingly out the window with great anticapation. I felt utterly disturbed when the phone began to ring all of a sudden.

"I'll get it," I said sighing and moved over to grab the phone

"Hello,"

"Bella? It's me Jacob..."

Gosh, I felt like dropping the phone right then and there. I hadn't talk to Jacob since the day after Halloween when he came over here to apologize time after time it was just all too much for me to handle so I told him I never wanted to see him again.

"Jacob..." I forced myself to say

"Yeah...it's just been a while you know...technically a year," Jacob said laughing nervously

"Yeah I guess it has. What made you call?" I asked

"I just have been missing you, your friendship I hate that it's so uncomfortable bewteen us now." Jacob said

"Well, I agree but you know why I drew the line in the first place." I said trying to remain calm and cool

"I understand why you did what you did...you fell in love with a cowardly poor excuse for a man, all I ever wanted to do was be there for you." Jacob said with a tint of anger in his voice

"Jacob..." I started to say

"Bella, there's no excuse for the way he treated you. Leading you on a string only to drop you that was just embarrassing and he should pay the price." Jacob spat

"I see him everyday...he can't even look at me...I know he's sorry. Why can't I feel that from you, all I get from you is a joy in his misery." I said holding back the tears, my eyes felt so hot like someone threw hot peppery water in them

"Bella, I want you. Ok, I want you. We belong together and it's obvious you still after all this have feelings for him--what's he like pulled some vodoo spell on you? Wake up!" Jacob screamed

"I am awake! Don't come into my life after I kicked out and then expect to come parading back in by trying to point out my mistakes! In fact the only mistake I've made was ever calling you a friend!" I screamed nad then slammed the phone down

"Wow, what's with all the screaming?" Charlie asked walking in carefully with two steaming bowls of hot chocolate topped with marshmallow fluff

"Just...some school stuff. Wow, Charlie that looks delicious." I said, a chocolate fix would really help calm me down right now. I couldn't believe how angry I had managed to get. I greedily gulped down the chocolate elixir without even so much as blowing it to cool it down and by the time I had come back for air I had downed nearly half the cup. My face was covered in white fluff and Charlie stared at me perplexed.

"You sure you're alright?" Charlie asked

"Super. I just gotta run an errand." I said spur of the moment grabbing my car keys from the adjacent drawer and manically running for the door

"Slow down Bells, what's going on?" Charlie asked

"Sorry, but I totally forgot I had to bring a homework thing over to Angela it's due tomorrow." I said and then ran out the down and into the blanket of drifting snow. I settled into the driver's seat and started the car up I didn't even wait for heat to permeate it I just sped off eastward towards Edward's house.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

My engine didn't freeze I guess my persistence must've been contagious. I parked it down below and decided to just walk all the up the snow covered hill that led all the way up to the Cullen mansion. I walked the half a mile path in nothing more than my thin converses and raincoat but I didn't feel anything. Every bodypart of mine felt numb I kept asking myself over and over 'Why am I here, I have no reason to be here invading in on this boys life' but one part of me said shut up and walk. Walk I did. My nose felt damn near frost bitten by the time I limped to the front door and did a weak little knock half passing out against the door in the process. I was completely wet and shaking my legs burned my hair felt so brittle from the cold I thought it was surely in danger of breaking off like an ice cap. No one came to the door and I hadn't the strength to attempt another knock so I slumped down to the ground entirely too feeble to do anything else and let the wind hit me even harder till all I saw was black.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: **The goods stuff's just beginning.

**JANUARY **

**PART TWO **(Teaser into)

I don't remember falling but I remember the feeling of my head throbbing whilst waking up in a totally different environment. My eyes blinked opened and I beheld my white and warm surroundings, I looked down and saw I was lounged on an antique fainting couch with a silken sheet wrapped around me...at least I wasn't in the hospital. I sat up and pressed my hand to my head to dull the pain a bit and opened my eyes wider; I saw that the snow had finally stopped which left me pleased. I stood and walked to the huge glass window and pressed my hand to it and looked out...I knew where I was.

"You're up." I heard Edward's voice say I turned around startled and saw him emerging from a corner on the other side of the room.

"Did I wake you?" He asked looking wonderful and warm in his cashmere white turtleneck

"...Are you mad I came here?" I asked feeling myself slightly quivering in my boots

"Just a little shocked, I didn't know you wanted to see me." Edward said looking away from me as if he was ashamed

"I just...Jacob called. I guess the past did too." I said and then let out a huge breath

"What, how long has he been calling you?" Edward asked looking directly in my eyes

"Relax, today was the first time. Sometimes I just don't know why he gets me so angry--" I said and then stopped myself

"Listen Bella, I really don't want to get caught back up in this triangle again if you want Jacob that's fine. You know about me, you know who I am and that's just it." Edward said putting up his hands and backing away defensively

"Listen, I don't even know why I'm here...I just needed clarity. I don't like us doing what we're doing this not talking. Can't we talk about what happened..not talking leaves me feeling burdened and uneasy." I said softly

"What's to talk about...I fooled around with that kid you're obviously not respecting of my choices and I think that's very intolerant of you." Edward said clutching onto the marble bust sculpture in the centre of the room

"Look, you know why I reacted the way I did let's not act stupid." I spat irritated that he just couldn't move on

"Yeah, because you feel the need to act like a kindergartener whenever you don't get your way," Edward replied

"Alright. I'm leaving...this, you treating me like I'm the bad guy shit isn't going down." I said and prepared to head right for the door. I could feel my blood pressure rising higher and higher like a thermostat climbing to the enth degree he pushed me so far to the fucking edge it just made me want to scream. I got to the door and just before I could give it a good slam with every fiber of my being pulling it close Edward reached out and snapped my body next to his and plopped his lips on mine.

I saw stars...

_the rest of part two in its entirety will be up tomorrow...sweet dreams *bwahahaha! *cough* runs for inhaler*_


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: **Hurry up and read this chappy before the VMAS!

**JANUARY **

**PART TWO (**Full**)**

I don't remember falling but I remember the feeling of my head throbbing whilst waking up in a totally different environment. My eyes blinked opened and I beheld my white and warm surroundings, I looked down and saw I was lounged on an antique fainting couch with a silken sheet wrapped around me...at least I wasn't in the hospital. I sat up and pressed my hand to my head to dull the pain a bit and opened my eyes wider; I saw that the snow had finally stopped which left me pleased. I stood and walked to the huge glass window and pressed my hand to it and looked out...I knew where I was.

"You're up." I heard Edward's voice say I turned around startled and saw him emerging from a corner on the other side of the room.

"Did I wake you?" He asked looking wonderful and warm in his cashmere white turtleneck

"...Are you mad I came here?" I asked feeling myself slightly quivering in my boots

"Just a little shocked, I didn't know you wanted to see me." Edward said looking away from me as if he was ashamed

"I just...Jacob called. I guess the past did too." I said and then let out a huge breath

"What, how long has he been calling you?" Edward asked looking directly in my eyes

"Relax, today was the first time. Sometimes I just don't know why he gets me so angry--" I said and then stopped myself

"Listen Bella, I really don't want to get caught back up in this triangle again if you want Jacob that's fine. You know about me, you know who I am and that's just it." Edward said putting up his hands and backing away defensively

"Listen, I don't even know why I'm here...I just needed clarity. I don't like us doing what we're doing this not talking. Can't we talk about what happened..not talking leaves me feeling burdened and uneasy." I said softly

"What's to talk about...I fooled around with that kid you're obviously not respecting of my choices and I think that's very intolerant of you." Edward said clutching onto the marble bust sculpture in the centre of the room

"Look, you know why I reacted the way I did let's not act stupid." I spat irritated that he just couldn't move on

"Yeah, because you feel the need to act like a kindergartener whenever you don't get your way," Edward replied

"Alright. I'm leaving...this, you treating me like I'm the bad guy shit isn't going down." I said and prepared to head right for the door. I could feel my blood pressure rising higher and higher like a thermostat climbing to the enth degree he pushed me so far to the fucking edge it just made me want to scream. I got to the door and just before I could give it a good slam with every fiber of my being pulling it close Edward reached out and snapped my body next to his and plopped his lips on mine.

I saw stars...

Edward released my lips from his strongholded grasp and I failed to beam on back to Earth. Slowly I awakened and saw him standing there before me looking lost for any kind of emotion. Why did he kiss me? I needed to know but I couldn't put enough air to rattle my vocal chords and thus speak. All attempts to probe where further twarted when in walked Carlise and Esme.

"Bella, you're up...?" Carlise asked shocked a thermometer in his hands

"Honey we were about to drive you to the hospital we thought you had hypothermia." Esme said running over and placing her hand to my forehead to check the temperature

"Oh my goodness you're burning up," Esme said taken aback

Edward's kiss had completely reversed the effects of hypothermia. He made my body race with fever and angst I felt like a sun, scorching and restless soon little beads of perspiration began to form all around my temples till it began to drip down. My felt my whole body become red as Esme and Carlise began to prick and proddle me trying to see if I was even fit to stand on my own, I kept trying to explain that I was fine I just wanted to be alone with Edward dammit.

"Do you have chills?" Carlise asked pulling out the thin doctor's flashlight from his pants pocket and flashing it in my pupils and checking meticuously.

"I'm fine," I said weakly

"Mom, dad...she's fine." Edward finally said after clearing his throat

Both Esme and Carlise suddenly halted realizing their presumptious actions.

"So Bella are you sure you don't need anything?" Carlise asked smiling

"No...I'm good and thank you." I said feigning a smile

Edward gave them a look and they immediately left and closed the door behind them.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked the moment I heard the door close completely

"Because I'm an idiot!" Edward screetched grabbing his head in angst

"No...no...don't say that!" I called out not knowing why he was beating himself over everything

"Bella I'm gay ok! Like...but I-I-I know you want me to want you and I do but not as a girlfriend. I feel like I can't please you..." Edward said as tears leaped down his cheek I ran to his side and placed my arms around him and held him tight, I couldn't help but want to explore his scent further and nestle in between the warmth of his body melted with the texture of the expensive turtleneck shirt.

"Please just don't cry..." I cooed squeezing him tighter

"Bella I just need you more than ever--when I saw you today at my door I could've sworn God had sent me an angel you're a miracle to me Bella." Edward said crying and holding me

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Oh Bella, it's Rosalie she and I have been getting more into it and she's driving me crazy. All she does is put me down and now Jasper and Emmett have caught on...I don't know how much more of this oppression I can take." Edward wept

"Rosalie is still being judgemental?" I asked a bit puzzled

"Bella she's always been like that, she'd rather me just be all alone she doesn't want me to be happy at all!"

"shhh, it's gonna be ok. I promise," I said patting his back

"Bella, I just need a place to stay until she's gone." Edward said softly

"How long will that be?" I asked

"Just until Monday, she's coming to the last playoff game on Saturday so she'll be leaving that Monday so just a week I swear." Edward begged

I couldn't help but feel like flashing a naughty smile...Edward and me alone in my house for a week...the evil naughty horny teenager in me did a cackle like laugh. I could feel both the devil and angel nesting on the tops of my shoulders chocking the shit out of each other trying to make one give in and one back out. I knew what he was asking was purely innocent and plutonic but why did one part of me anticipate a week of smut a week of change. Oh, how I longed to change him, yeah I knew I should accept him but I wanted him so terribly much. But yes, I should accept him...I have to. I must act as his friend if we will ever get our relationship back to where it was this was the way to take.

"Edward of course you can stay with me." I responded

"Really, Charlie will say yes too?" Edward asked

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea to tell Charlie...look, tomorrow we go back to school and Charlie goes back to work so in the daytime when we get home from school we'll have the house to ourselves we can just chill out, relax, fuck--

"What?"

"Nothing!" I quipped catching myself I could loudly hear my evil self laugh sardonically "I meant, yeah we can totally just lay low till Charlie comes and then you can crash in my bed...I mean, um...in my room." I said and then flashed a modest smile

"Oh, Bella...I know this is a lot to ask so I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You are being so mature about this, you're the bestest friend I've ever had." Edward said and he caught me up and took me in another hug

"When will you come over?" I asked

"Tomorrow after school...but should'nt we use your car?" Edward asked

"Yeah, cause Charlie will surely spot yours wow..."

"Wow, yes, for a change you'll be picking me up come tomorrow." Edward said chuckling

__________________________________________________________________

That night I laid up in my bed completely naked and fresh from out the shower I hadn't even bothered to dry off I just needed to let my mind breathe. It must've been 11 at night and here I was soaking wet I flipped myself over and rested bellyside down and then I remembered. Dammit! 'Othello' research paper was due tomorrow and I still hadn't finished. I opened my laptop, water still dripping from my hair and pulled up the remnants of my paper on 'Jealousy in Othello' oh, my title was oh, so original. I lunged across and pulled out my bookbag and got out a copy of the play and flipped to the page that was last folded I needed to finish act one if I ever intended on actually finishing this paper. I pretty much got the bulk of the play it was about this guy Iago being mad at Othello over some lost promotion...sounded a bit too much like 'Office Space' minus the red stapler, but I still found it pretty fascinating how easy it was for Iago to make Othello believe him it hardly took any effort for him to think his wife was cheating on him and just having some silly handkerchief as evidence. That wasn't really all that plausible. I was in all honesty too lazy and or busy to read so I just rambled on and on about the parts I did and I figured I could squeeze out a B plus grade from it. I just couldn't stop thinking about Edward...he was really gonna be here soon...so soon. The whole time in the shower all I did was think about him being in there with me letting the hot warm hit his skin making it pliable and moist perfect for me to suck and coddle with. All the feelings I kept bottled up inside from October began to spill out and I let them. I wanted Edward and I couldn't go on denying myself what I wanted. I thought about all the times when we weren't talkign when I'd sneak below the bleechers and watch him practice for the upcoming games...watching him be the allstar he truly is. His finesse on the field penetrating into every thing he does! It had to be a crime to be that pefect...he made me want him I knew some part of him had to want me as well. I could feel OH! I could feel it. When he kissed me, I felt him wait...like he was thinking about something, I'm his. I know it. I know he loves me, I have to hear him say it. I will. I don't care what I have to do either...


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: **Woah, that 'New Moon' trailer made me squeal! ^_^

**JANUARY**

**(PART TWO)**

I had used my free period to finish up the bulk of my English paper, Mr. Berty had allotted us to the end of the day to hand in our paper and I was taking full advantage of it. I even sacraficed rekindling me and Edward's lunching routine to go to the library--I knew I'd have the rest of the day to spend with him. I clicked on the save button with great triumph and vigor and stood impatiently around the printer as all three pages of my paper printed out and I looked at the clock.

"Yes!" I quipped and snatched the papers from the printer tray and ran down the hall to drop it into 's mailbox. I plopped it in and did a little happy dance in my head; I walked out of the main office and saw Lauren and Jessica we all just gawked at each other for a second.

"...Excuse me," I said softly and walked past I heard her whispering something to Jessica but I managed to block it out and a huge smile spread across my face as the bell rung and the reality that Edward would be coming home with me settled. I was at my locker with my normal indifferent facade up for all the school to see when I felt his breath on my neck...it was so warm and evenly paced.

"Bella," Edward said and I turned around acting as if I wasn't at all expecting him

"Oh, hey Edward." I said smiling but trying not to do so in a grand manner

"How'd your paper go?" He asked and I could see he was slightly blushing, AWW! I wanted to melt into a giant puddle and flood the floor below us but I held my ground and just answered him straightly.

"It went well, I got in three pages." I said holding up the books I needed to take home

"So...you ready to go?" Edward asked and I could tell from then on that he was actually nervous. Did he know my true intentions or was he was nervous about being in my home? I wanted to make his nerves go away so I just pressed my hand in his.

"Let's go." I said

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Edward had ridden shotgun in Alice's car to get to school but now he would be leaving in my rusty old pickup truck, talk about a downgrade. I saw Edward squinting his eyes in mass disbelief when I unlocked the door.

"I know you're used to so much better." I said slightly embarrassed

"Bella, please, this is perfect. You're perfect." Edward said and hopped in the passanger seat

"Yeah, she's been reliable so I can't really complain." I said adjusting my mirror

"How fast can she go?" Edward asked curious

"Ahhh, the less said about that the better just be happy my dad's a cop or I'd get one embarrassing ticket," I replied and Edward laughed a throaty laugh as I put the key into the ignition and prepared to back out. I hated the noises my car made whenever it was started up and I knew this would be one of the unavoidable humilating moments of Edward's stay with me.

"Bella is your car ok?" Edward asked concerned

"Yeah she's just starting," I said driving out the parking lot

"Poor thing sounds like she needs mouth to mouth," Edward said giggling...the car wasn't the only thing I thought slying to myself while driving down the dusty gray road.

"Bella I still just don't even know how to begin to thank you for your immense generostity--

"Edward please, you don't have to sound like I'm giving you an organ it's just a place to stay and whatever you're my friend. I love you." I said and kinda paused before telling me I loved him

"I love you too. I'm so happy we were able to leave the past in the past...you mean a lot to me." Edward said and flashed a smile my way I caught it through my peripheral and it still managed to set my blood on fire...how was I gonna survive the damn night alone with him.

"So, what's the plan...homework and then lazing around?" Edward said giggling

"Pretty much, my house is deadly boring sorry." I said

"Well...what do you do to combat that everyday boredom?" Edward asked keenly interested

"Average stuff...homework, read...tv..." I wanted to say 'touching myself to you' but maybe that would just send him packing

"Cool...I'm the same, we're so similar." Edward said and smiled

He was doing that thing where he made my knees start to shake and my hands tremble all very good things when driving down a slicken road.

*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We arrived at my house and I put the car and park and we both got out and ran to the door because the rain was starting to fall. We got in and I turned off the alarm and locked up the door, I saw Edward behind me wiping his wet face with his designer teeshirt...his lower torso was revealed and I had to force myself to look away to control my urges.

"Geez, why does the rain always come down on cue," Edward said and placed his book bag down on the floor

"Yeah...say, are you hungry?" I asked going over to the refridgerator and opening it

"Not really....you wanna just sit for a moment and dry off?" Edward said looking around at my living room

"Trust me it's not all that interesting..." I said coming over with two glasses of lemonade

"Aw, thanks." Edward said taking a glass

"You're welcome if you want I can turn on the fireplace." I suggested going over to the almost never used fireplace

"That's so beautiful, yah know I honestly can't remember the last time we used ours..."Edward said eyeing the few books we had on the shelves

"Yeah, me and Charlie aren't really having any marshmallow roasting nights either." I said as the flame ignited and burned beautifully

"That's a gorgeous glow." Edward said turning to face it

"Odds are there won't be any power--

The outside began to rattle and the howling wind and boisterous drops of rain reached its crescendo and the lights flickered out till the only light that emitted without was from the fireplace

"...soon." I finished not believeing how fast the blackout came

"Well, not to worry we have light regardless...wanna get warm?" Edward suggested

We took a spot in front of the open flames and sat side by side. I kept my arms tucked safely in my lap and fretted the thought of them leaving I flooded my mind with thoughts--anything thought to keep me from peeing my pants right here on the spot. Edward looks very relaxed he was reclined back just staring into the open flame he seemed as if he had a million things to say and I wish he'd just say them because the silence was killing me.

"What was your childhood like?" He asked seemingly out of the blue

"Good...why?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just this reminds me of when I was little and Carlise and Esme would do hand puppets in front of the fireplace..." Edward said and sighed

"Yeah, my mom does that. Once when we went camping back in Phoenix and she told scary stories..." I said and then let out a yawn

"Are you sleepy?" Edward asked

"A little, I always get like this this when it's stormy out though." I replied

"Then you must damn well be narcoleptic," Edward quipped and I laughed

"I feel itchy," I said and scratched through the sleeve of my shirt

"Get undressed then," Edward said

"Do you have your suitcase?" I asked

"I left it in the car." Edward said frowning

"Oh, I'll run out and get it," I said

"No it's ok just stay..." Edward said and I felt him take my hand in his

"Alright." I said softly wanting not to just break down and cry, I loved when he needed me I never wanted to make him sad. I'll stay with him forever if he asked me to.

"I still...my clothes are wet." I said scratching my elbow

Edward crawled over to the couch and grabbed the afghan I giggled and he placed it around me.

"You can wrapp yourself in this." Edward said smiling

I was overcome with emotions he was so sweet, I threw the afghan around me and removed my shirt and jeans and wrapped the cloth tightly around me and sat back next to Edward.

"Better?" He asked

"Yeah," I said shaking my head

"You wanna lay down?" Edward asked

"Yeah...will you lay beside me?" I needed to know he was gonna be by my side

"Of course." Edward said

I curled up and laid down on the floor with the fireplace warming me brilliantly and then to top it off Edward rested right behind me. I love him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: **Forgive me my loyal readers for the long unplanned hiatus. I got a 2nd job and I've been so busy next time if I ever take a break like that again I'll warn you all. Back to the story.

**JANUARY**

**(PART FOUR)**

My eyes slowly opened and blinked till they settles on the roaring flames emitting from the still burning fireplace, but the incredible warmth that I felt wasn't from the blazing wood mere feet from me--it was from the stunningly perfect man right next to me. We were locked into each other's body the only thing separating us was the flimsy couch afghan. He looked so peaceful, his eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling to the beat of my heart. I longed to reach out and touch him to grab him and finally make him mine but I didn't want to disturb him. I sat up and turned to see the time on the television cable box--10:00 on the dot! Charlie would be home any mom--

_*Car door slam*_

Oh my goodness! How could I have let myself fall asleep for so long I had to hide Edward and get clothes on all before Charlie's keys opened that front door. I wasted no time in shaking Edward to get him up.

"I'm up..." He said softly blinking his eyes open in an utter state of confusion

"I have to get you upstairs!" I said in a hushed tone

"Huh?" He asked

"Charlie's here. Come on!" I said standing clapsing the cloth around me as best as I could while dragging Edward all the way up the stairs by the time we reached the top I heard Charlie enter. I swung my bedroom door opened and threw Edward in and slammed the door shut before he could say another word.

"Bella you upstairs?" He called from downstairs

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door

"Yes!" I finally replied turning the shower on I reached for the nearest towel and wrapped it around me after taking off the afghan and walked back outside where Charlie was holding the clothes I had on earlier.

"Were you drying your clothes in the fireplace?" He asked a bit confused

"Ah, yeah...that's why I turned it on." I said trying to sound convincing

"Ok, well you know we do have a dryer..." Charlie said his voice trailing

"Dad, relax I'm the one who does laundry around here remember," I said then noticing the icy tone I spoke wiht

"Ok...well, ah, if you need me I'll be downstairs," Charlie said in a low voice, I instantly regretting him even thinking I was mad at him. I went into the bathroom and turned off the water and then walked to my room where Edward was sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Sorry about rushing you." I said entering holding my towel tightly

"It's ok, we were really knocked out weren't we?" Edward chuckled

I sighed and moved my fingers through my hair nervously

"What sucks is that we'll never be able to sleep tonight." Edward said

"Yeah, I know Lord knows what we'll do all night." I said not noticing how dirty it sounded till I heard Edward chuckle

"Yeah we'll have to think of something." He said his eyes kinda looking down

"Bella," Charlie called from the hallway I panicked and moved to the door

"Yes Charlie?" I asked standing directly next to the door

"Are you hungry I'm about to fry up some fish," He said from the other side

"No it's ok Charlie--wait," I then turned to Edward and whispered "Are you hungry?"

He nodded 'no'. "No Charlie, I'm full." I said feeling my heart sink back into my chest. I heard Charlie move back downstairs and I locked my bedroom door.

"You may wanna get some clothes on," Edward said and I saw that I was still in my towel

"Oh yeah," I said softly

Edward turned around as I went over to my dresser to pick out some pajamas to wear.

"What are you gonna sleep in those wet clothes?" I said while the towel hit down to the ground and I stepped into a pair of underwear

"I don't mind." He said

"I can always sneak into Charlie's room and get you a teeshirt," I said

"No...I'm good." Edward replied

"Alright." I finally said

"I'm just thinking a lot." Edward said with a big sigh

"About what?" I asked finally pulling the tank top pajama top over me and walking over to him

"The big game on Friday. You know it's against Wesley, right?" Edward said looking up, I knew that one day I'd be forced to go through the horror of having Jacob and Edward in the same vacinity I just didn't think it'd be this soon.

"Yeah, I know." I said plainly

"I feel as if it's my duty to defeat him...I don't know. He just grates my nerves and the way he treats you the way he tries to turn us apart for his own selfish, carnal desires..." Edward said gritting his teeth

"Edward, you're the only one I want...as a friend." I said stopping myself just in time

I felt Edward's hand move to my shoulder and he gently squeezed it and I fell in closer to his body.

"I think it was good to finally voice that." Edward said smiling he was obviously touched

"Aw, I'm happy you got it all out." I said moving closer to him subtly

"Well, now I can sleep again." Edward said bursting my bubble

"Huh? Wait--

"Yeah, sleep's good I finally got that off my chest. Say, would you like me to sleep on the floor tonight?" Edward asked standing

"Ummm, you can sleep on the bed...if you want." I said

"No, because then you'd have to sleep on the floor I wouldn't do that to you Bella." Edward said and my face turned white how could he be so dense...I felt him kiss my cheek softly and he pulled up a place on the floor. I did a zombie like walk to my closet and put down a sheet and pillow and before I knew it, the lights were off.

**Long Part Five Chapter coming Thursday.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: **Back with long new Chapter

**JANUARY **

**(PART FIVE)**

The days of the week passed on easily and didn't put up much fuss. It was a pretty standard routine only I had managed to make Edward a room in the rarely even entered guest room. We'd drive to school together and look like the perfect couple we were but nothing else ever came from there. I found myself thinking about ways to get him to touch me once we got home but nothing ever came into fruition. I'd attempt to flirt shamelessly with him during our board game session of 'Monopoly' after we finished our homework and he brushed me off in his usual oblivious manner. I became weary of throwing myself onto that by Friday, the day of the big game I was fed up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

"Forks High versus Wesley Prep, come and get your tickets for tonights final playoff game!" Lauren screamed out her megaphone with her squad around her all them dressed to the nines. It was barely even 1st period and I was already feeling like a living breathing zombie. Edward was walking right beside me and all the girls waved at him with their standard googly eyed gazes but Edward never returned more than a slight smile his attention was all on me, sometimes it proved a blessing but right now all I felt was cursed.

"You excited?" He asked striking up conversation I found myself actually being awakened by his words it was like I walking while sleep

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" I said smiling softly

"Yeah, you should but you seem tired sorry I couldn't stay up late with you--

"No, it's ok, trust me you were right to get your sleep. Tonight's huge." I said feigning a smile

"You're amazing." Edward said petting my hair once we reached my locker

"It'll be lonely not having you with me directly after school." I said pushing my books inside

"You'll see me soon after," He cooed moving unusually close and planting his arms around my waist

"Yeah...I will." I said being comforted by his mere presence; this man could do no wrong.

"I wanna show you all the moves I've been working on." Edward said smiling playfully

"Hey, as long as the move includes you scoring on Jacob's lifeless body in the fourth quarter I'm all for it." I said giggling

"That's the spirit." Edward said and then...he kissed me. He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, I couldn't even process it because the 1st period bell rung.

"I'll see you later." Edward said backing up and away into the crowd.

Beloved English class was calling me so I ran off down the hall, Mr. Berty was waiting by the door watching his watch meticuously. I'd just made it into class seconds before the late bell came. I found my seat next to Angela and plopped down. Lauren and Jessica strolled in after the bell just as Mr. Berty was closing the door and they took it upon themselves to barge open the door. Here I was sitting half out of breath from running here and they just come in like it's a VIP lounge *shrug*

"Ok, attention students I have your thematic essays graded and I must say some of the grades were indeed shocking." all the students let out a loud groan to that news

"Shocking in a good way...for most, ok, so when I call your name come up to my desk and take your papers." I really didn't think too much about his words I was too caught up in the emotions stemming from the platonic yet, all the same passionate kiss Edward gave me just minutes ago. I swear he even lingered on my cheek it wasn't just some polite 'see ya later' type of deal, no, this was the real thing...oh, my God...this is the real thing.

*Hiccup!*

"Woah, someone needs a gallon of H20," Lauren said smugly and all the other students laughed. I swear to everything that is good my body is malconstructed it seemed as if normal human bodily functions on me were exaggerated to the enth degree--my hiccups were deafening, my stomach growls Earth moving and my blushing like the most violent case of roseca on record. I sat in the chair hiccupping madly even with my hand clasped to my mouth like a plunger. I tried my best to listen to Mr. Berty as dozens of students passed with their graded papers most of them walked back to their desks with elated visages which I though was good I didn't expect to get an A but now all signs pointed that I'd gotten an A plus.

"Bella Swan and Francis Perthany," Mr. Berty said

Huh? Why was he calling me with Francis--why was he calling me with anyone everyone else took their papers single hell, he'd even split Lauren and Jessica up--a feat harder than slicing the atom; but why Francis, trust me I have nothing against the kid but he's not known as the one of the 'smarter' kids in class. I walked up nervously and still hiccupping with Francis who had the look of doom in his eyes.

"Dunt dunt dunt!" Lauren voiced in the back of the class and everyone laughed

"Lauren cut it out. Ok, Bella and Francis the reason I called you two up together is because you two are the only ones that failed." Those words struck me like a 18 wheeled truck.

"Failed?" I said followed immediately by a hiccup

"Yes, I know very shocking from you Bella but not only that but you two handed in almost identical essays on the topic of jealousy." Mr. Berty said glarring up from his glasses

"How's that possible?" I protested

"Well, gee, wikipedia isn't exactly too far out of my grasp. This is plagarism Bella...and Francis. Why couldn't you two manage to write at least something on your own?" He asked

"I was just busy." I said and hiccupped

"Yeah, I know...you and that Cullen boy seem to get 'busier' and 'busier' by the day but it's your grades that are dropping not his...maybe that's a sign. You two may be seated." Mr. Berty said, I couldn't believe what a dickish thing Mr. Berty just said I felt as if I was shot with an arrow--first I fail a simple paper and now my own teacher who knows nothing about me takes it upon himself to judge my romantic life. I don't see him barreling down on anyone else--just because I'm not some stupid C cupped giddy cheerleader type he and others feel the need to pass judgement. I didn't even feel like thinking about making it through the rest of the day

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~~**~

I knew Edward couldn't come to lunch because he was doing a brutal enslaught of practice drills on the big field. I took that time to watch out the window of the cafeteria trying to take a peek of whatever glimpse I got of him in his uniform.

"Hey!" A perky voice from behind me said and I turned around and saw Alice with a full lunch tray

"Hi Alice," I said smiling

"Mind if I sit with you today?" She politely ask

"No, not at all," I said and moved some of my books aside.

"I see you watching the boys out there, they look ready for tonight?" Alice asked opening her carton of milk

"Yeah they're doing some serious damage." I replied

"Cool, Edward's got a lot riding on tonight a scout from Dartmouth is gonna be in the stands tonight." Alice said smiling

"Really, Edward's applying for Dartmouth?" I asked

"Yeah, it was Carlise and Esme's alma mater. Where are you applying?" Alice asked wiping away her small milk moustache

"Ummm, I'm undecided as of now but probably Seattle University." I said coyly

"Cool, have you applied for any scholarships?" Alice asked

"Um, yeah there's a few but I've got time." I said trying so hard not to think about Edward being three thousand miles away from me in an Ivy League school while I'm making minimum wage in Seattle trying to pay off student loans to my lesser school.

"So how's the little sleep overs between you two going--does Charlie know?" Alice asked

"No, I've got him set up in the guest room Charlie's never even home." I said plainly kinda pecking at my food

"Aw, that must get lonely you know if you're ever bored and you wanna hang out with another girl I'm around." Alice said smiling brightly

"Thanks, I'd like that," I said returning the smile and then a shrill 'nails on the chalkboard' sound screetched throughout the cafeteria and loud music began playing and then all eyes were turned to the front of the room where each cheerleader lead by Lauren did a series of blackflips into the cafeteria.

"Fuck my life." I said softly grabbing my forehead in angst as she Lauren began lipsynching along with a cheesey motivational song with a Britney Spears poppy beat to it. Everyone clapped along and bobbed their heads me and Alice did all we could to not burst out in utter laughter.

"She's such a phoney." Alice said

"Wow, even you know about her stunt." I said

"Come on, her personality's more obvious than your feelings for Edward--wait maybe that's a stretch." Alice said giggling only I didn't find it all that funny. Why was it starting to feel like everyone knew more about the truth between the relationship Edward and I shared than the two of us...or maybe just me?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'd talk to Mr. Berty after class about finding a way to makeup my essay and he said he'd give me till Monday to hand in something completly new and original. I was already losing a day because of the football game. I found myself in the same predicament I found myself in before going to each home game...what to wear. I had to be rather conservative tonight because Charlie was coming with me to the game he'd taken the night off to watch the big playoff game--hell even Fork's three criminals would be at tonight's game so the town was pretty much safe. I decided I'd just go with a simple top and jeans the only stylish thing about them was that I'd taken the time to iron them some. I ran down the stairs and met Charlie who was zipping up his jacket and wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"Dad what's up with the 8 layers?" I said whilst putting on my coat

"There's supposed to be some flurries tonight just taking precaution." Charlie said

"Oh, anything serious?" I asked concerned

"Nah, no storms or nothing just light drifts you ready?" Charlie asked putting in the security code

"Yep." I said and we were out.

We were late well, late meaning we were forced to sit in the top row of the bleechers but I was happy I was next to Angela. She looked so cute in her Forks pride ensemble.

"Tonight's freezing," She said as we took a seat

"Tell me about it," I replied

"Hello Mr. Swan," Angela said and Charlie just waved I smiled at Angela Charlie's personality definetly took some by shock. I eagerly scanned the field looking for my guy in the number 23 jersey. I squinted and I saw him on the field sans helmet he looked so brawn and sexy, my face filled completely with blood as I resisted my urge to squeal. There were times I wished me and Edward could be one of those mushy gushy couples and at each game I'd scream out for him and let the whole world know I was his and at the end when they triumphantly won he'd scoop me up in his arms and give me a million dollar kiss. I went back down to reality which at the moment was Angela typing ardently in her laptop for the newest article for the Forks High paper and Charlie who sipped so damned slowly on the hot chocolate he brought from one of the stands as we waited for the game to commence. I didn't see any sign of Jacob or any of the La Push players.

"Dad, where's Jake?" I asked

"He's there didn't you see Billy down on the ground level?" Charlie asked

"No." I said

"He's got all the Wesley colors painted on him it's a real kicker." Charlie said giggling

I laughed to myself at the image of old Billy all painted up and ready to see Jacob get his ass kicked by my Edward. I smiled sardonically at that notion and the game was getting ready to begin. Finally the La Plush boys slowly strutted out on the field and everyone erupted into both a sea of applause and boos, Jacob fed off both emotions and did a 'I can't hear you' geasture whilst smiling and laughing. He played the jerk card very well so it seemed, I'd take immense pleasure in seeing Edward rock him. The guys lined up and it was Edward versus Jacob or in my mind Angel versus the devil in the flesh.

"Go Forks!" I yelled feeling the energy from the everyone

Edward got hold of the ball and called hike and sent it over to a teammate who threw it long to another guy down futher Edward ran down the yard line like lightening and the guy got tackled by three big La Push guys but as the ball flew into the air Edward got hold of it and ran it down and spiked it for the game's first touchdown. The crowd went wild, the sheer speed and grace of Edward was evident for all these people to see...how could anyone not fall madly in love with him. As the buzzing applause of the crowd roared on the sky opened and let down a flash of snowflakes which fell down onto up and I drifted off slightly until I just saw him and me together.

**Part two coming tomorrow ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **Ok, after this I should be back to uploading a chapter a day. I also have a feeling I'm gonna get mail for this chapter.

**JANUARY **

**(PART SIX)**

The snow fell and even then I dreamt. My mind was like a neverending fairytale leading me on the pages and pages of imagination left cluttered up in my head. I was back at the castle and in the giant courtyard with Edward in the middle of winter; we were throwing snowballs at each other and giggling like little chidren.

"I've got you now!" I said hurling a icy snowball his way and he leapt out the way just in time to miss it.

"Nice try but not good enough." Edward said and then he ran towards me sans snowball and gently tackled me onto the ground till we were laying on top of the snow. His body on top of mine felt warm enough to melt any snow that came into our path--his body was always like that. His skin was so white and even like the snow it was a wonder how I'd even managed to see him, it was those big golden brown eyes that stood out. A piece of his hair fell down past his forehead and into his eyes and I gently blew the stand away smiled. Edward's eyes scanned into mine until it felt like he was barreling down into my soul and he took hi left hand and used his finger to stroke the length of my neck. The feeling was so basic and yet, so erotic I felt myself moan from down below my throat with each flick of his wrist.

"_Stop," _I playfully begged and Edward leaned in closer and I could feel him breathing slowly against my skin the fridgid air of the day became a forgotten memory for there on and I was enraptured in whatever spell Edward casted on me.

"Bella...all I find myself doing is trying to think of more ways to love you." Edward said and then afterwards I heard the loud buzzing of snow and then loud cheers....

"WHAT?!" I heard Charlie scream, something very rare "I can't believe this referee that was an interference!" Charlie complained angrily. I sighed and then turned to Angela

"How's the article coming?" I asked

"I think the fact you were asleep for about an hour sums it up." Angela said giggling

"What, I was sleep for an hour?" I asked amazed

"Yeah, if not more but trust me you missed nothing the game's tied no one's scoring and the snow's not letting up. I wouldn't be surprised if they have to just move the game to another day or something." Angela said looking through her binoculars

"Wow, it's really getting bad." I said noticing how the snow was picking up

On the field Edward was wrapped up in a blanket and holding some warm beverage, poor baby. I felt so bad seeing him freezing even though he was running nonstop for the past hour. On the opposite end was the Wesley team which was looking completely exhausted and worn out but the La Push boys looked as ready as even which sent a shiver down my spine. I hate their arrogance.

"La Push looks all winner's take all," Angela said

"Yeah, if they win they surely won't let us forget." I said wanting to growl

"Rumor has it they're already planning the celebatory parade." Angela said rolling her eyes

The ref came back onto the stage and ruled that it was going be La Push ball at the hike and the crowd erupted in a sea of boos.

"This ref is blind!" Charlie lamented

"Where did Charlie get vocal chords from?" Angela said giggling

The teams lined up ahead of each other and got into posistion. Jacob was looking Edward up and down and I could see Jacob kinda shaking his head and then the two of them got a little too close for comfort then the next thing I know they were fighting. Everyone in the bleachers including me stood and was going wild at the sight of the two quarterbacks nearly snap eachother's necks off. Each team pulled their guy off the other and the ref came and screamed at them both. I just stood there cupping my mouth in horror.

"Oh my gosh." I said trembling with fear

"Tell me that did not just happen." Angela said

"Fucking kids." Charlie said completely pissed

The referee announced that each player was hit with a penalty but that the game would resume. The crowd sighed in relief but I was not calmed, Jacob just did something to piss Edward off and I was gonna make sure to get to the bottom of it no matter who the hell won. The guys got back into posistion and Jacob hiked the ball flawlessly to another team member whilst running long. Edward sent his guys on the Wesley guys and each one failed to tackle him. We all knew that whoever scored would pretty much seal their fate as the winner of the game because the snow wasn't at all letting up so watched with baited breath. The ball floated over to Jacob who in the heat of the moment did some quasi-Matrix like leap into midair and came back onto the cold, slipperly grass surface flat on his feet...

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!"

Everyone was again on their feet wanting to know what injury Jacob had suffered the doctor on the field relayed his information to the ref who then announced to the crowd

"Jacob has suffered a sprained ankle and must sit out the rest of the game." the La Push audience let out loud gasps which verged on sounding like cries. I couldn't believe this change of events. That cleared my conscious but I knew it wouldn't be long before the good in me would feel guilty. I knew La Push couldn't carry on without Jacob, all Edward needed to do was one touchdown before La Push fed off the underdog mentality and stole the game. WIN. WIN. WIN. That's all I kept thinking being Edward's throphy at the end of this game, if we could seal a win then by the time the final game rolled around our relationship would be a shoe in. I could see us now strolling down the halls of school the perfect couple. Lauren in the background begging for someone to notice her but no one even attempting to. I wasn't at all interested in any sort of popularity--all I wanted was Edward. Even if it could be just us living in a shack in the middle of nowhere I'd be the happiest girl on the face of the Earth. What would it take to make him see my devoted love for him, why did he push me aside just because of my sex. When the love is just right the physical things don't mean anything. I knew it was just nerves--it had to be, how could he just go on brushing off the undeniable chemistry we shared. But then again, those around us just put it up to me having a crush...even my English teacher said that. Everyone just butting into my life putting whatever blame on me just because I'm an easy target; everyone pointing fingers so easily yet playing so ignorant when I really need them. Edward was the cure for that. He took all the pressure away. People just chalked things up to sex, my feelings are so much deeper.

"YOU CAN DO IT EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in the midst of the crowds stunned silence my heart nearly fell out of my chest when I saw Edward take his helmet off and blow me a kiss from the field. I totally forgot Charlie was even there and there wasn't an ounce of shame my cheeks turned bright red as I sat down. An old woman in front of me turned to me

"Is that your man?" She asked and I just giggled wildly, I saw Charlie was equally curious as to that fact

"Oh, I'm sorry is that your father next to you--you can tell me later." She said laughing and I died giggling my whole face was bright red and so was Angela's.

"I don't even wanna know." Charlie said smiling

On the field they had Jacob laying on the bench his leg propped up and covered in an ice pack he was whispering tips into his teammates ears and then the whistle blew and all the players had to go into posistion. The replacement for Jacob was a big burly Indian kid with long hair like Jacob that went down his shoulders but i had seen him in work against Edward and I knew we could take him. It was Fork's ball and Edward did a short pass to the adjacent guy and ran backwards while letting the other players block off the Wesley guys. Edward controlled the perimeter looking for an opening to recieve the ball. La Push put up a hard struggle and managed to get the ball out of bounds and flagged. The crowd booed as the ref took the ball from our hands into La Push's starter. La Push was allowed to kick off from the yard line which was only a mere 40 feet away a feat even I was convinced I could nail...if I weren't so clumsy.

"This ref's lost his mind." Charlie lamented in utter angst seemingly collecting his stuff to leave

"Just stay optomistic..." I said crossing my fingers

"Well, this is the furtherest the Forks team has gone in about 8 years I'm proud of that." Angela said

"No, we'll get further just..."

I didn't know how to sum up that thought as the snow gusted in as hard as it had the whole night I was sure the temperature was something dipping below 0 but for some reason it was ok. The moment was frozen in time--literally and it was just us the fans watching a game there was nothing else besides that except an overall feeling somewhere inbetween and that feeling was the one that made my beat move at an insane pace against everything else. It was the feeling I got from starring at the main quarterback who in my opinion could do no wrong no matter how tonight's game went down. The La Push kicker aligned himself and braced, he took a run up and kicked the ball into the sky.

**WHO WILL WIN? FIND OUT TOMORROW. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **So glad everyone's liking--shout out to my dad for helping me with all the football terms and whatnot.

**JANUARY**

**(PART SEVEN)**

The ball floated through the sky like a weightless entity and seeming off for Mars. We, the crowd and all the players on the field watched with the greatest of expectations as the ball decided on it's destiny. The snowfall had reached its zenith of power and the chills were almost too much to bare, watching and cringing all at once wanting tonight's fate to be revealed was completely maddening. Just...fall.

The ball just missed the goal post and the buzzer sounded signaling the end of the game.

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Charlie said in pure amazment, the entire crowd was in shock--that kick was pretty much a given. The ref took to the field to announce the next play

"After that missed goal tonight's game will enter into sudden death. Jacob you have the pick." The ref said holding up a coin and looking at Jacob

"Heads." He said confidently while on the bench his foot lounged up

"Heads?" The ref repeated and flipped the coin up in the air, he caught it and flipped it into his palm

"Heads it is. Wesley High has the ball." The ref said and the crowd booed as the players lined up into posistion again. The replacement quarterback had the ball and counted to hike and tossed it to the guy beside him and they breaked in everywhich direction. Edward took to running after the guy running with the ball like he was on a mission. It was purely magical to watch Edward move like the wind tracking down his target as if he had no other goals in life--I felt so jealous of the player he was running so ferverantly after in a way, I blushed as a result. Charlie and the rest of the crowd were in a 'winner take all' tunnel vision fest they lived for this moment. Edward sped up and gained momentum at the 50 yard line and the other player with the ball half turned around himself stunned at how fast Edward was up to him and in an almost surrender he dropped the ball and in that milisecond he was tackled head first by Edward. We all winced at the brutality of the sport but there was about 2 inches of snowy ground to cushion the blow. If you can't take the heat *shrug* I opened my eyes and there was Edward being ever the gentleman and helping the guy up after the play the guy took off his helmet and I could see a huge stain of blood running down his cheek and him arguing with the ref to foul Edward for being too rough.

"These kids nowadays are too soft." Charlie said sucking his teeth

"Yikes, Edward's going all out tonight." Angela said gasping at the boy's injury. Yes, it was a graphic bruise but this is football. I saw Edward casually laugh at the boys complaints as he took a brief rest on the bench, he knew full well that if he were to get disqualified the whole town of Forks would be on that boy harder than Edward ever could. The ref shooed the boy away and then they lined up in posistion again, Edward jogged back onto the field putting his helmet back on and getting into hiking mode. He held the ball and called hike after making one of the guys on the team run long and then he threw it the far distance to the other player who began running to the goal through the blanket of wintry weather. The La Push boys weren't just gonna go down without a fight though they came out ready to tackle the boy and the he was almost brought down at the 76th yard line till Edward opened himself up to catch the ball. The boy was surrounded on all sides and had no other choice but to hurl the ball up and hope it fell into Edward's hands. He threw it hard and Edward did a shooting up into the sky and caught it in midair and descended down on his tiptoes and then in that same sweeping motion in the nanosecond of disbielef he ran for the goal. It took the Wesley players seconds to realize that he was indeed human before actually moving to run after him but it was too late. Edward slid his way onto the goal on the slushy snow and rolled over in a snow angel like pose kissing the ball. Everyone in the crowd stood up and cheered it was all one single sound of approval as the entire team ran up to pick up Edward and hoist him up . I could not explain the feelings going through my body, my hands shook as we stood to applaud. I saw Charlie with a tear streaming down his eyes and Angela was screaming at the top of her lungs. Jacob limped angrily off the field with the Wesley coach trying to get him to stay and not be a sore loser. I took amusement in Jacob's immaturity and used it to fuel the ever growing, undescribable sense of happiness I felt in my bones.

There was so much commotion going on in those moments and the snow still fell but I had to go down and share this moment with Edward. I eased passed my dad who was candidly talking with some other people there and ran down the stairs as if they weren't slippery as hell and right onto the field were Edward was getting his picture taken by some local journalist. I stood by the opened gate that lead to the field and waited anxiouslly. He turned and saw me

"Bella!" He squealed and opened his arms, I ran directly into them and he picked me up and spun me around in front of everyone there I felt so complete. Finally.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was 2 am and me and Edward were finally alone. We sat in my car with the heat turned all the way up and he held my hand in his and we gazed longingly into each other's eyes.

"I love when I can see you smiling while playing on the field." Edward cooed

"I love watching you watch me...while you're playing of the field...watching me...watch you..." I said nervously and Edward smiled softly and moved his face towards mine

"I have something planned for tonight...something special, it's ok if you say know it may shock you." Edward said digging into his pocket and pulling out his wallet

"Woah, what's in there?" I asked my eyes doubled in size

Edward tug inside and

"Close your eyes first." He said naughtily

"Oh goodness Edward I swear I can't believe you brought a con--

"Now open."

Edward dangled a fake ID card infront of my face with his picture on it and his age magically changed from 18 to 21.

"A...umm, fake ID?" I asked completely gobsmacked

"Yeah, isn't it sweet I got a friend of mine to make it." He said smiling

"You do realize my dad's a cop right?" I said sarcastically

"Of course, but tonight we have to celebrate right. Right? So, there's this party tonight at the Stanley house--

"The Stanleys?! You mean Jessica, Laura's fricken lab dog Stanley? Why on Earth would you wanna bring me there? We haven't even been anything close to friends since my first day in Forks." I said utterly disgusted

"Because her parents are the only ones out of town for the weekend." Edward explained

"Ok, so what they're making you 'the savior of Forks' go out and buy beer as if you won't get caught tonight?" I said rolling my eyes

"Relax, I bought the beer days ago," Edward said patting his suitcase

"Wow, how did I not notice." I said not knowing how to feel about this

"Please, promise me you'll have a good time with me. I can't enjoy tonight properly if I don't have your support." Edward begged

"Fine, but please don't get smashed." I said trying not to laugh

"Really Bella, me drunk? Just be mellow." Edward said as we drove down the road

"I was actually really hoping we'd have some alone time tonight." I said staring at Edward from the corner of my eyes

"Hmm, really? You mean you're not sick of me already after this week?" Edward said smiling

"Of course not. I mean, you've been mostly busy preparing for the game...I was missing you a lot." I admitted

"Aww," Edward said and I felt his hand reach over mine "I promise tonight I'll make sure you never leave my side."

"Thank you." I said blushing.

We pulled up onto the curb of the Stanley household which was pretty much in the middle of nowhere but was perfect for throwing parties because there were no neighbors in sight. There were already a sea of other cars parked and music was coming out of the house. I felt a dreaded sense of deja vu before entering and I thought back to that Halloween night...the embarrassment the heartbreak. I felt sick.

"What's wrong?" Edward demanded as I grabbed my stomach after coming out of the car

"Nothing...I just feel a little nauseous." I said

"Whooo, are we gonna get this party on or what?" Lauren said sounded drunk wearing nothing but a zipped up Forks varsity jacket and stiletto heels and holding a beer can. She was standing ontop of some other football player's car dancing and they were watching her cheering on

"I just fear that'll be my fate by the end of tonight." I said laughing

"Don't worry I won't ever let such a disaster happen to you." Edward said and kissed my cheek I felt suddenly all cured again.

We entered the house and it was a relief to see all the familiar school faces around and everyone cheered as me and Edward entered the room. People were tugging at him and lunging out to embrace himm but all the way he kept me close to his side. I felt like precious cargo--guarded and forever treasured. Edward made way to the middle of the living room with me right behind.

"Ah, thank you guys so much for the outrageous support and I promise the following Sunday we'll take on Peonka County." Edward said and everyone roared in support

"Let's get wasted!!!!" Someone yelled in the back and suddenly everyone was running for the coolers for beers the music grew louder and the party officially started. I knew I couldn't stay tattooed to Edward's back for the whole night so I walked over and found Angela while Edward was with talking to some of his teammates.

"How come I didn't know about this?" I asked amazed

"Dude, I thought you knew you are dating the qb afterall." Angela teased

"Yeah but still..." I said

"Wait, so is this you confirming?! AHH!" Angela said

"Hush! Shhh, well...he kissed me--

"OH MY GOSH!" Angela squealed

"Keep it down!" I begged

"Sorry! But oh, he-he kissed you?! How did it feel?" Angela asked in a hushed whisper

"Amazing!Oh, Angela...tonight's the night. I know it." I said not even believing the words that came out my own mouth

"I think I need a drink." Angela said

"It's the truth! We're gonna do it. I know it. The feelings just right, he's all over me and I'm all over him--he's the prince I'm the princess there's no more curse--

"Curse? What are you talking about?" Angela asked perplexed

"Nothing just...trust me." I said

"Are you two gonna do it here at Jessica's house?"

"I don't know just wherever is perfect...although I would love to see the look on her face when she sees us getting it on on her parents duvet." I said smiling sardonically

"Better yet--Lauren's face."

"Yeah, Lauren the drunk...speaking of which."

Lauren came walking by

"Hey...who invited Bella?" Lauren said swallow down a mouthful of vomit

"Bella's with Edward...the guy who single handedly won the game for Forks..." Angela said

"Oh yeah him well, don't gluck up my parent Becka." Laurent said and limped drunkedly away

"Huh?" I asked not knowing how to translate 'drunk bitch' fluently

"I think she said 'don't geek up my party Bella'" Angela said

"I'll try my hardest."

"Looks like they're taking your guy up to the magical room." Angela said

"Huh?" I asked seeing Edward going into a room with the other players

"Oh don't worry all they do is pretty much play xbox and eat stale cheetos." Angela said laughing

"Oh well that's good." i said

"Hey you guys we're gonna play some truth or dare in the den." Mike Newton said eagerly

"Sure," Angela said and I followed behind.

We walked into the den where there was about every else in the party who wasn't a jock or cheerleader huddled into a geeky circle.

"Ladies on the left, gents on the right." Mike instructed and me and Angela took a seat on the floor

"This better be quick." i sighed

"Ok, so who should start?" Ben asked

"Ummm how should we decide?" Taylor chimed

"Spin the bottle?" Mike said

Angela looked around brought down the small vase from the end table above and placed it on the smooth floor.

"So whoever it lands on will have to choose, truth or dare." Mike said and then took a spin

We all looked around eagerly wondering who it would land on, first up was Ben.

"Ok, so I guess a girl can ask this one." Mike said

"Ok, I'll ask...Ben darling." Angela said fluttering her eyes

"Yes, Angie?" Ben said blushing

"Truth or dare?"

"Ummm, I think i'd better go with dare." Ben said

"Ok, I dare you to...give me a kiss on the cheek." Angela said batting her eyelashes

Ben smiled and did so sweetly both Mike and Taylor were wholly uninpressed

"Ok, new rule couples can't ask each other questions." Mike said and then Angela spun the bottle it landed on me

and I ducked giggling

"Ok, now this kiss on the cheek I'd like to see," Taylor said laughing

"Hush you. Bella, truth or dare?"

"Ummm...truth." I said nervously

"Ok, are you and Cullen doing it or what?" Mike blurted

"Mike! Shut it!" Angela said throwing the vase at him

"Sorry, Bella ok...truth, do you think Mike is an asshole?"

"Kinda sorta." I said softly

They all started laughing

"Fine fine, I guess I'll go. Hit me with something." Mike said fearlessly

"Ok, Mr. Smartguy...truth or dare?" I said

"Ummmm dare." Mike said boldly

"Oh really?" Angela said "Bella, I'm gonna need your help with this

"Why?" I asked

"You'll see. Mike, you have to swear on Forks' reputation that you will fully complete this dare." Angela said and I began to get a little worried

"Fine fine I swear just spit it out." Mike said

"I dare you to call up Jacob Black and call him a sore loser pansy. Just that." Angela said giggling

"No way am I giving you Jacob's number." I said vehemently

"Bella, come on I just made Mike swear to do it." Angela said

"Listen if Bella's too chicken it's not my fault." Mike said

"Guys, you don't know Jake--

"He'll never know who it is. Come on just give us the number." Angela asked

"Fine." I said sighing

Mike pulled out his cell phone

"Wow, I can't believe you're doing this that Indian kid is like 12 feet tall," Taylor said

I gave Mike the number and it began ringing we all sat around nervously awaiting

"Dammit it's just ringing." Mike said

"He's probably out crying like a baby." Angela said in a mocking tone and we all laugh

"Actually I'm at a party." Jacob said

We turned around and saw Jacob standing there covered in dirt and ice soaking wet.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: **If you thought you hated Lauren now...wait. Also if you've noticed the rating has changed from 'T' to 'M' and it shall remain that way so any tweeners sorry, but this story isn't really approriate for you my other story 'Breaking Rob' is a bit more playful--mature but still not as hard as this one. Enjoy.a

**JANUARY**

**(PART EIGHT)**

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked nervously

"Bella we need to talk." He said roughly

I was utterly confused and didn't know what he was prepared to do if I rejected so I reluctantly got up and walked up to him. The rest of the group just watched on completely unaware of what was going on.

"Sure...can we go into the hall or something." I said and Jacob walked ahead of me still limping from his injury earlier

"You should really do something about that leg." I said as we moved into the hall

"It's fine, plus it's not like I'm gonna be playing football anytime soon." Jacob said bruquesly

"I'm sorry about that," I said flatly

"Listen, I see you and Edward--

"Oh no--not this! Not again! I don't want you Jacob!" I screamed

"Be that true or not, I see you falling more and more in love with him. How can you expect me to just sit and watch this train wrek in action?" Jacob demanded

"Mind your own business!" I said

"You are my business--that faggot on the field isn't! He's leading you and and worst off he's letting you; purposely letting you play the fool in love to hide his own indescretions. You're just some prop in his perfect art facade--it's all gonna crumble soon and you're gonna be the one left picking up the pieces." Jacob hissed

"Stop! STOP! JUST STOP OK!" I screamed tears streaming from my eyes and everyone from the den came over and I heard the door in the front open and out came Edward with the group of other jocks

"What the hell?" Edward said and he marched right over

"Hey didn't I already straighten you out asshole," Edward said coming right up to Jacob's face everyone in the house came down to see the action unfold. I couldn't believe Edward was here...omigosh, there was was Jacob...someone was gonna get hurt.

"Fuck off pal or else." Jacob said harshly

"No, I'm sick of you. I'm sick of you. I'm sick of your face. I'm sick of your cocky attitude. And most of all the way you treat my friend." Edward said poking Jacob's chest with each stentence

"Yeah _'friend' _and I'm sure that's all she'll ever be." Jacob hissed

"Woah, in the sam's fill is going on?" Lauren said stumbling over with Jessica by her side

"We're talking." Edward said intensely

"Ok...cool beans but like so there's like so much tension--why is the room spinning?" Lauren said and tipped halfway over and Jessica grabbed her

"Oppsies!" Lauren said

"Look, Leave now." Edward warned

"Leave Bella's life. And I'll leave here." Jacob said

"She doesn't want you! Geez, are you that dense that you can't realize when you've been rejected, move on!" Edward exclaimed

"FUCK YOU FAGGOT!" Jacob said and punched Edward in face

The crowd gasped as Edward was punched I leapt in like a lioness in heat and onto Jacob I started to beat him furiously with my tiny balled up fists, Edward had to pull me off him.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM!" I kept screaming the onlookers didn't know what to make of the whole situation

"Look at you defending this fucking homo! Yeah, that's right everyone Edward's gay. Shocker, I know!" Jacob yelled and the crowd gasped in utter shock and the only audible sounds besides the ones of my fist clenching was Lauren's drunken laugh.

"So all this times Becka's been crushing on a gay boy! Wow you really are pathetic

My fists clenched and they lead staight into Lauren's face. Again, Edward had to draw me away from clawing her completely. He finally gained control of me and when I looked around Jacob was gone; Lauren was clenching the side of her face and everyone in the room was looking at us with expressions ranging from pissed off to confused.

"Come on Bella...let's go." Edward said softly grabbing my hand

As we went for the door everyone started busting out laughing and the whispers started all I heard was 'Omigosh he's gay?' 'What a fag' 'I knew he was never doing her' 'He takes it up the ass!' 'Wow, another fag' 'I knew he was too good to be straight'

We went into my car and I sat in the passanger seat and Edward took to the wheel and started up the car sans words.

"I'm so sorry..." I said my voice cracking and tears pouring from my eyes

"It's not your fault...it's mine." Edward said backing out into the street

"What are you gonna do come Monday?" I asked nervously

"Bella, what else can I do but live my life and hope others too can accept it. I'm not ashamed of what I am--do I want my personal business announced like that at a party of course not but it is what it is. If others feel the need to think differently of me and in turn alianate me well, then, it's their loss." Edward said evenly toned and driving. I couldn't believe how courageous he was in this. His last school had tossed him out for such a similar outburst I couldn't risk having him leave me not like this--never. There was no way I could make it through this year without him by my side. I knew he was just putting up a front about his feelings for me if only I could him...make him show me make him show the world his true feelings we could both be spared a horrendous senior year. I continued to think all the ride home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When we got back Charlie was sleep. Edward decided to spend the last night at my place since neither of us felt like driving my out of breath truck all the way to his part of town frozen blankets of ice. We quietly entered the house and tippedtoed up to my room. I played some music lowly and Edward laid on my bed just thinking I fiddled around with my laptop checking my emails avoiding any sent from Angela or any from anyone at Forks High who wanted an explaination for tonight. I clicked on the one my mom sent me, just a bunch of photos of her and Phil on tour in different cities, different ballparks. My mind was still busy though...my plan to make Edward finally give himself into me was still a priority. I turned and looked at the gorgeous male speiciment laying a top my head and then an idea struck.

"You sleepy?" I asked

"Not really...just can't stop my mind from running." Edward replied smiling

"Ok...well, tonight's still a celebration regardless...so what about you and me propose a toast?" I said softly

"With what all the beer's back at Jessica's house." Edward said

"Oh, it's ok there's a whole bottle of wine that hasn't been touched...ever in the kitchen, Charlie won't even notice that it's missing." I said getting up

"Ok...that'll be nice. Perfect in fact, just you and I." Edward said warmly

I smiled back and slowly went down the stairs and into the kitchen. I crept passed the fridge and into the pantry searched eagerly for the one bottle of wine we had in the house given to Charlie ages ago around the Holiday season. There it was, a bottle of Argentine red Marlot; I grabbed that along with a corkscrew I didn't even know we had from the drawer and snuck back upstairs but I didn't go directly into my room, I made a turn into the bathroom and softly closed the door behind me. I eased the corkscrew in as quietly as I could and pryed the top open. Then I opened the medicine drawer and stared into it not really believing I was even going along with this way illegal, way wrong idea...I pulled out the only non tablet medicine in there--nyquill. I took the bottle and read the instructions, I knew this stuff was strong even just on its own yet alone with alcohol I poured in some in the plastic measuring cup and only went up to the first line and then I poured that into the bottle and swished it around. I silently prayed for forgiveness and then I walked back into my room.

"MMM, you got the good stuff." Edward said laughing

"I can't lie, I did have a sip on the way up here." I said giggling

"No glasses?" He asked

"No, it's ok we can drink it straight from the bottle." I said and put the thing to my lips and pretended to swallow down a big gulp

"Mmm, so good." I said as convincingly as I could

"Wow, I didn't even know you were a wine girl...classy. Just how I love you." Edward said and he took the bottle and took a huge real swig of it and wiped his mouth

"Mmm, wow...I swear I can taste some cherry flavor in it too. I swear, that's the beauty of wine you get all these gorgeous floral notes its impossible to singly indentify just one." Edward smiled and took another gulp

"Drink up babe, I love hearing you teach me about it. So, like when did you first have some?" I asked

"Well, no surprise it was when I lived in _Paris. _Carlise was working at a hospice in the south of the city and so we'd often dine with some of the patrons and their families at there homes where a meal wasn't a meal without _'le vine' _I was just seven then...it's been apart of our meals since." Edward said and took another hit from the bottle

"How...European." I said giggling and slowly yet surely moving closer to him.

"Yeah, I miss Europe...a lot actually. If I was there then this whole 'outting' immature thing would be no big deal...I wouldn't even have to hide myself." Edward said softly

I had to get the focus back on me..."I think Charlie turned the heat up too high, I'm sweating..." I said and then took off my simple shirt while getting up and I was now in my bra, I wanted to see his reaction.

"Well, this is a sight I often saw whilst in Paris." Edward said giggling I could tell he was already inebriated

"Oh really...a lot of girls walking around in their bras?" I said smiling seductively removing my pants as well

"Are you...Bella...Swan, giving me a private show?" Edward said kinda slurred giggling like a little kid

"...Maybe," I said fliting and tossing him my pants playfully

"Oh, well then go a little further." He said and drunk more

I blushed and slowly moved my hands to my back to unhook my bra "Are you sure?" I said softly. I didn't know how my mind was able to become so relaxed but I felt no pressure. I let my bra fall to floor and stood there topless. Edward clapped softly the wine bottle between his legs and I crawled onto the bed and over to him.

"Now it's your turn." i said softly and reached to get his teeshirt off

"Yes mom," Edward said like a stubborn drunk toddler

I smiled and took of his shirt as he now laid collapsed on the bed his eyes up to the cleaning

"I see polka dots..." he said softly

"Huh?" I said busy trying to unhook the belt in his pants

"Polka...polka...hehe, I like dots." Edward said softly clearly even drunker than I had anticipated

"Yeah...hehe," I said trying not to get too worked up about it and focused on getting his pants off

"Bella I smell purple." Edward said lackadaisically

"You _smell _purple?" I repeated stopping and going up to him

"Bella...is it ok if I go beddy bye?" Edward said and his eyes closed and he slumped down

"Edward?! No...no beddy bye...come on, babe wake up...wake up...EDWARD!?! EDWARRDD!"

***nothing****


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Thank you Cullenfan for reminding me to actually change the rating *self facepalm* totally forgot lol. Race to the Clock Tower- She mixed it with Nyquil because she needed him excessively 'high' she was literally date raping him, to simply get him drunk wouldn't be enough she wanted to make absolutely sure he'd be in another state and she didn't really expect him to down the whole bottle and get drunk. Yes, Nyquil knocks you out but she desired more of his physical affection than anything so she wanted to make love to him in his partially sleep state no matter if he was lucid or not...love will make you do crazy things folks. Hope that cleared things up. Thank you guys. And yes, I do read all the reviews and all the faves and subs I know you all by name trust me any questions just ask.

**JANUARY **

**(PART EIGHT)**

I couldn't yell for help because then Charlie would get involved. I couldn't call for help because that would let the outside know...they'd find out. But I couldn't let Edward not recieve help he was unconscious of that I was sure--he feels so damned cold under my body I feel it losing heat. I had to take him to the hospital. I hurried up and used every fiber in my body along with all the love in my heart to hurl him over my shoulder and carry him down the stairs. His considerably heavy weight was the last thing on my mind as I tried to get him down as quickly and quietly as I could. I couldn't help but feel pangs of regret and hate towards myself and my stupid, selfish actions. I resisted tears by telling myself it was all gonna be ok. I managed to get him out the front door and I piled him into the car and stabbed my key into the ignition and sped to the hospital.

"Edward...can you hear me?" I called nervously was speeding down the icy road

"Edward...?" I repeated with tears falling down my fall

"Don't you die ok! Ok?! I love you!" I screamed and began to weep bitterly

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I parked my car as close to the hospital entrance as possible and raced to the other side to grab Edward who now was feeling even colder than before. I cursed to myself and ran to the hospital and over to some EMS workers who were on break outside smoking cigarettes and drinking coffee.

"I have someone in the my car" I said completely out of breath and panting

"Ok, what's wrong?" the guy asked crushing his cigarette to the ground

"He's unconscious," I said running back over to my car with the guys follow behind me

I took them over to my open car door and they came over to Edward and because checkign for a pulse.

"Ok, we have an unconscious, teen male shallow breaths in the lot we're about to take him in." One of men said into his walky talking whilst reaching in and picking Edward up while the other man grabbed Edward by the feet.

"Oh my gosh." I heard one say

"What?" I said absolutely scared

"This is Dr. Cullen's son!" one of them screamed

"Jasper?" one asked me

"No...Edward." I said panting

They raced through the lot holding Edward carefully and me racindg right behind them and into the hospital where they laid him down on the stretcher already prepared and an army of nurses waiting for our arrival.

"This is Dr. Cullen's son." the EMS worker told the doctors and nurses

"Oh my Lord in heaven...didn't he play in the game tonight?" Pressing down onto Edward's bare chest and feeling for his heart beat

"Yeah...say, did he drink after tonight?" The head doctor asked me as the nurses strolled him down to the ER

"Yes." I said crying

"Dammit, these teens--when will you learn?" The doctor said

"It wasn't his fault though." I said softly

"Well, he's the one unconscious go get to the phone call up Dr. Cullen and tell him to get his ass down here NOW." The doctor instructed and ran to catch up with the stretchers

I completely forgot I was leading Edward right to his father who was in such an ecstatic mood after seeing his son win tonight's game and now I had to do the job of crushing all his joy. That's all I seemed to be good at doing ruining other's happiness. I cried as I took the phone in the reception area in my hand and heard that dailtone--that loud and omnious sound, as my finger touched each button a part of me died.

"Hello?" Carlise asked obviously fast asleep before

"Dr--Carlise, Edward's in the hospital." I said crying uncontrollably

"What?!" Carlise asked and I could hear him jump

"He was drinking too much and he's unconcious--he's in the ER. I drove him here." I confessed crying even harder

"Bella, God bless you for rescuing my son. I'll be down in a second." Carlise said and I hung up. I hated how he thought of me as the saviour when I so anything but. I let my emotions become blurred...what could've lead me to do something so selfish and unlike me.

*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

I was now by the fireplace with Edward dressed in another gown after our snowfight and we were all alone sitting on the couch.

"Your hands look quite numb." I said breaking the silence echoing from the grand castle

"I assure you I am well...just looking your eyes makes me feel all the more warmer." Edward said softly

"What do I have to do to make you mine?" I asked in a whispering tone

Edward kinda shifted in his seat a bit and then looked up at me

"Let it come naturally." He said

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bella? Where's Edward?" I heard the voice asked and I awakened from my tear filled half sleep and saw Carlise along with all the other Cullen's looking at me sternly.

"He's in the ER with--

"Dr. Cullen!" the doctor from before said running to speak with him

"Dr. Patronis--how's Edward." Carlise asked tears leaking down his face

"He's stable, we have him hooked to an IV--if it wasn't for the girl who thought quick on her feet and brought him here he'd be gone on arrival." Dr. Patronis said softly

I saw Carlise look at me and silently thank me, he didn't think words could do enough to explain his gratitude for me 'saving' Edward.

"We did, find some low traces of tranquilizers in his blood stream..." the doctor said lowly

"Tranquilizers...along with traces of vitis vinfera--

"Grapes?" Carlise asked in a state of utter confusion

"And also, Cherries...they were comingled together with some substanical amounts alcohol--mainly beer and perhaps a wine cooler. But I say at all that to say this...tranquilizers in the star player of the game found in cherry and fruit drinks..."

"You really think La Push guys put something into Edward's gatorade bottle?" Carlise said completely white in the face

"Sports are competition--competition makes us desperate for victory." Dr. Patronis said and walked away

Carlise came back holding his chin in his hand and looking grim

"What did Dr. Patronis say?" Esme asked wiping her tears away

"He says...and this is still off the record, but he says that most likely Edward was spiked with tranquilizers. Most likely someone slipped something in his sport's drink and that teamed with some celebratory drinking after contributed to this." Carlise said and broke down into tears

"Oh, you're kidding me!" Esme said in anger and then she too broke down and Carlise held her in his arms and caressed her. I didn't know what to make of the conspiracy--of course a part of me was relieved that they didn't know the real story but a part of me felt even worse now that La Push was gonna get all the blame. It was bad enough they lost in a humilating game which was supposed to be an easy victory but now their whole reputation was gonna be tarnished. Also, surprising was how quiet Edward's siblings were even Alice was quiet although she'd quietly thanked me but all them looked too grief stricken to say a word. Jacob was no doubt gonna be the centre of the blame especially after his outburst at tonight's party it was a good thing Alice hadn't gone or else she'd be in La Push right now marking him a new grave. Even Rosalie was stone quiet it was evident she cared deeply for Edward and she felt extremely bad for not being able to prevent it but I could tell a part of her was warming up to me for actually being there for him when she couldn't...at least to her knowledge.

"Thank you Bella." She said softly wiping a tear from her face the nurse from earlier walked over and had a smile on her face

"If you want you can see Edward he's awake but doesn't remember much. Try telling him about the game to get him speaking." the nurse said softly

We all were joyed at that news and all walked in to Edward's room in the ICU. Everypart of me was nervous upon seeing Edward but I walked in feigning a smile with his family around me. I prayed that Edward really had no memory of anything. The moment I saw his face I couldn't help but instantly think about how beautiful he looked even wearing a hospital gown and his face completely colorless. He looked so stripped down and raw it was so sexy and beautiful. I was so happy he was alive and recovering it took so much for me to not cry at the thought that if he would've died it would all be entirely my fault. Even if know one completely knew the truth it would always be my fault. I could never live with myself if I caused him any permanent damage.

Esme ran up to Edward and locked her arms around her son and Edward laughed softly and tried to hug her back even with all the plugs coming out from every inch of his body.

"Mom, I'm fine." He said softly and Esme kissed his cheek. Carlise walked over and tossled Edward's hair.

"What'd I tell you about taking it easy when partying?" Carlise said in a fake angry tone and then hugged Edward

"Son you were amazing tonight...we won because of you." He said softly

"We won the game?" Edward said completely shocked he totally forgot about the game

"Yes. And it was all on your part." Carlise said

Then Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett walked over to the bed and surrounded Edward.

"Hey baby bro," Emmett said smiling

"We're so happy you're ok." Alice said in a spritely tone

"I don't know what we would've done if you weren't in our lives." Rosalie said fighting back tears

"We love you so much." Jasper said

"I love you all too." Edward said touched and then I walked up

"Edwar you have Bella to think for getting you here." Esme said beckoning me closer

"Bella? I knew you were the reason I'm alive." Edward said holding my hand in his

"No...I'm hardly responsible all I did was drive you here." I said modestly

"Nonesense, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be passed out in the middle of some alley." Edward said and then...he kissed me just on the cheek but still everytime we touched it was enough to make my insides burn with passion.

"Bella, where were you two when this happened?" Carlise asked curiously

"We had just came back to my house...Charlie was sleep, he barely even made it through the door." I said trying to sound as convincing as possible

"Oh so we did make it back to your house." Edward said

"Yeah, just back from that party..." I said looking down

Just then I heard the door open and in walked the police.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: **I love you guys! Please, any questions/suggestions--even critiques are all welcomed don't feel intimidated to point them out to me as long as you're taking the time to read what I put out how can I complain. Thanks guys!!

**JANUARY**

**(PART TEN)**

Two police officers walked into the room with serious looks on their faces, I could feel my heart race to the point I held my chest for fear it'd explode.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen we were called in to investigate a possible aggrivated assault charge." the officer on the right said and then Dr. Petronis entered the room

"As you know Carlise I had no other choice but to call." He said

"Of course Darren I understand. So officers, do what you will." Carlise said

"What's happening?" Edward asked confused and I felt the knot in my stomach grow bigger and bigger.

"Those lousy La Push bastards dumped tranquilizers in your drink to make you lose the game!" Rosalie blurted and then broke back down into tears, Esme came over and held her rocking her slowly.

"Now, we still of course don't know for sure but that's how it's looking...knowing Jacob's reputation it doesn't at all seem unlikely." Esme said to the cops

"Well, we have more investigating to do but we have a report written up. But yes, all signs point to foul play--whoever's responsible for this is in hot water." The officer said jotting down notes

"What's the umm punishment for such a crime." I said as if I had a giant lump in my throat

"This is a federal crime and since Edward there went unconscience we will prosecute those responsible to the fullest extent of the law--if we find out this was done with the intention to cause death due to any past grudges as Mrs. Cullen insinuated then we're talking 25 to life." the officer said causually

"You should know this hon aren't you Charlie's daughter?" The other officer asked

"Yeah...I'm Bella, Edward's my best friend." I said

"Oh, I knew she looked familiar." The first officer said smiling

"Yeah...sports are crazy." I said making a small giggle

"Unfortunately this sort of thing happens too often--kids get too into the game and boom you have another Tonya Harding situation. Mostly though it's the parents of the kids playing the sports that perform the crime--

"Jacob's father's in a wheelchair!" I screamed angrily

"Woah...no one's putting in any names. We will have to have you come in and write a statement--we'll call Charlie first thing in the morning and explain everything to him." THe officer said

I immediately thought back to my house and my unlocked room door with the whole scene of the 'crime' in the light of the soon to be day. If my dad opened that door to awake me likehe did every Saturday and saw the spilled wine bottle and uncapped NYquil right there on my bed he'd know. I had to get back to my house before 5:30--Charlie's waking time.

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly

"It's a quarter to 5." Esme said looking up from Edward's bedside

"I-I need to go tell Charlie." I said frantically

"Don't worry we'll tell Charlie when he's awake." the officer repeated

"No, ah, if I'm not home he'll worry--I just prefer to tell him myself so he's not alarmed." I said

"Ok, well we can escort you to your house if you want." The officer said

"It's ok I have my car here." i said

"Bella are you leaving me?" Edward asked softly

I walked right up to Edward and stroked his beautiful light brown hair. His forehead was ice cold but warm in places and his lips still grey but pink spots were coming back into them I stared into his golden brown eyes and found myself immediately at a complete loss of words--his perfection made me dumb.

"I love you." he said softly

I bent down and kissed his cheek and a tear fell from my eyes. I felt so much relief and the pain and beauty of life--his life! Had I lost him tonight I'd kill myself in an instant. I needed him forever I wanted him to know I wanted him to understand I needed him to feel me, sense my sincerity and my eternal longing. Edward Cullen you are my world. You are my place in life. You aren't just some lost moment in time--you will always be the only one.

*~*~*~*~~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I pulled up to the driveway and parked my car and let out a huge sigh thinking about the adventures of tonight. i couldn't believe I even made it this far now if I could just make it through this morning I'd have a true victory. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and walked through the slushy entrance that led to the front door and just pulled it open because I didn't lock it...my heart stopped when I saw Charlie sitting somberly on the couch.

"...Charlie?" I said almost in a whisper tone

"...Bella. I got a call from officers Sullivan and Franklin." He said

"So...you know about tonight?" I said feeling my heart begin to erupt

"Please, just...I can't--I couldn't imagine what would lead to this. I mean I know about the feelings and all that but why this?" Charlie said looking up at me for answers

"Charlie I'm so sorry!" I said breaking down in tears

"Huh? Bells...what are you sorry about--I know Jake's your friend but you have nothing to be sorry about this was all him. Just hate to the kid have to throw his life away." Charlie said shaking his head. I was dropped to the floor soaked in tears for no reason I got up fast trying to play it off

"Oh...yeah...Jake. They haven't proved it yet though." I said

"Bells, they got 45 of Washington's top seurgon's going through the paper work of Edward's blood samples as we speak and so far all signs point to foul play." Charlie said shaking his head in shame

"...Wow, they're really taking this thing seriously." I said sheepishly

"Heck yeah. The Cullen's are a good family and an essential part of this town and someone's gone around and tried to physically harm one of them over jealous tensions--that's nothing to take lightly. Cops will be questioning everyone at the game and all they need is one eye witness to start making some arrests. I just feel so torn...Billy still has no idea...I don't wanna be the one to have--" Charlie stopped and he held his head down...he started crying. Parts of me died when I was able to understand that Charlie was actually crying, I'd rarely even see him smile yet alone shed a tear...and because of me. I coudn't stand this sight. It was sickening. I went over to him and and held him.

"Dad, it's ok." I whispered

"I know Bells...it's just...when you do what I do for a living you can't help asking 'When will people ever learn' now I gotta be the one doing the teaching." Charlie said wiping his nose a bit

"Dad we'll get through this." I said softly

I stayed close to Charlie until the break of dawn just happy to be by him. Happy to be alive. I just wished I could tell Jacob to run. Run away.


	29. Chapter 29

**Quick Review: **Bella spiked Edward's drink to get him intoxicated enough to sleep with her to prove her theory that he's just sticking to homosexuality because it's all he knows and it's how people will always view him. Bella truly believes she's the spoke in his wheel and that in defiance of all logic and nature the two of them were somehow meant to be together--that's how strong her feelings for him are. Of course, her attempts go terribly wrong and Edward slips into an unconscious state. The doctors perform tests to see what exactly lead to this situation and they discover the seditive traces found in the NYquil and automatically suspect foul play by the rival football team. Bella's relieved to be off the hook but now the blame is shifting all onto Jacob, who only hours after the game threw homophobic slurs and went off in a jealous rage on Edward in front of dozens of witnesses. Will Bella do the right thing and confess to her horrible deed or will she let Jacob deal with it in pay back for the pain he's caused Edward.

**JANUARY**

**(PART ELEVEN)**

As expected the daylight came and I was still on the couch. I didn't know the exact time I had fallen asleep but I smelled coffee and heard sounds coming from the kitchen. I yawned and stretched looking at the cable box to see the time it was a quarter past 11. I walked over groggily to the kitchen where I saw the same officers as yesterday conversing with Charlie candidly holding cups of coffee.

"Morning..." I said seemingly appearing from nowhere

"Bells, this is officers Sullivan and Franklin from the station," Charlie said

"Yeah, I saw them last night at the hospital." I said softly making a small smile

"Nice to see you again hon," Officer Sullivan said waving

I smiled curtly and went to the refridgerator to get some grape juice.

"Dad where's the grape juice?" I asked pulling my head out from the ridge

"Check the pantry Bells." Charlie said and reentered the conversation he was having with the officers. I went to the pnatry and opened it and stepped it looking for the big jug of grape juice.

"Yeah, so you guys are plenty welcomed to come over for dinner--I have some fresh fish in the freezer and Bella can whip up some sides; we'd love it" I heard Charlie said

"That would be great but the Cullen kid is coming out of the hopsital tonight and we're gonna have to monitor their house just to see if any possible suspects go there." officer Franklin said

"Well, ya know what why not invite them too that way you can stil do your job and have a big meal whiles doing it." Charlie said sounding as friendly and opened as I had ever heard him be.

I came out the pantry not really knowing if I heard him correctly until he addressed me

"Bells, how would you like it if the Cullens and Officers Franklin and Sullivan come over for dinner?" Charlie asked

"...Sure...that would be nice." I said trying to sound as pleasant as possible. In my mind I wanted to scream, why was it the only time my dad wanted to invite some of his police chums over the only time our house was the scene of the crime, and I the sole purpertraitor. I had an English paper to finish and a crime scene to cover up oh, and now guests to cook and entertain for...why me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

I tried to squeeze in some homework time a few hours later while Charlie was down stairs frying up batches of fish. I was in my now meticuously cleaned and scrubbed room typing on my laptop. I disposed the bottle of wine and nyquil in the garbage that had to be put out and it was resting all the way at the bottom wrapped in three small plastic bags and laced with extra garbage to further conceal it. I kinda gigled to myself because of how seemingly skilled I was at masking crime scenes. But then I thought about Jacob and the hell was to be going through the moment officers found more evidence to connect him. As I typed I knew dozens of Forks police with the exception of my dad, who wanted nothing to do with the case, were scanning through the survaillance cameras at the game. Testing, the kegs of gatorade for any tainting which to me didn't make any sense because then other players would've gotten sick as well. But by far the most damning thing to Jacob would prove to be his public outburst at the party. He surely sealed his fate with that...I thought as I rubbed my head taking a small break from my furious typing when I looked down and saw Edward's varsity jacket and shirt I threw up on a chair while cleaning. THen it stuck me, I brought Edward to the hospital completely shirtless. I told the officers Edward slipped into unconsciousness the second I brought him through my house door....I had to think of some excuse I could pass that would make up for the fact he was shirtless, if they even asked. I couldn't believe I let a detail like that escape my mind. I walked over to Edward's stuff and grabbed them in my hand then stuffed them ina little bag and went down the stairs. I peeked in the kitchen enclave and saw Charlie knee deep into his cooking process and well distracted as I went for the door and outside. I went to my car and flung the door open and chucked his clothes into the back seat. I figured I'd make it look like I took his clothes off to perform CPR in the back seat. I closed the door, locked it and went back inside.

"Bells is that you?" Charlie asked turning around

"Yep." I said plainly

"Oh, were you outside?" He asked

"Yeah, I had to get something from my car to finish my English paper." I said now noticing I was completely empty handed

"Ohhh...what did you get?" Charlie asked perplexed

"Oh, I wanted my ummm, 'Othello' book but I must've misplaced it somewhere." I said casually and headed back up the stairs.

"Oh, Bells make sure you call your mom back she called yesterday after the game when you were with your friends." Charlie said

"Ok dad." I replied and walked back into my room and saw Jacob sitting on my bed dripping wet in sweat and looking like he hadn't slept the entire night.

**Short chappy I know but I'll be back with a really long one wrapping up the month tomorrow. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: End of January. Oh and you may want to google image search 'balsamic vinegar' before reading this chapter. **

**JANUARY**

**(Part Twelve)**

"Jacob...how'd you get here?" I asked even though I wasn't quite sure how I found the lung capacity to squeeze out that sentence.

"I climbed up...that tree...held on to the window sill and slid up." He said plainly

I just stood there in my same spot while my arm lunged out behind me and softly closed the door shut.

"They're after me Bella." Jacob said

"Who is?" I said ignorantly

"The cops...Quil told me he saw a bunch of Forks polices flanked all over the high school--they even went to Jessica's house asking about me she couldn't say much cause she was drunk but they were on their way for me when I ran." Jacob said

"You walked here?" I asked in utter shock

"What part of 'I ran' don't you understand?" Jacob said annoyed

My mouth dropped open, I couldn't believe Jacob was now being hunted down like some fugative.

"But-but your leg...you injured it yesterday." I said in complete amazment

"I had it packed up but it came off--it's my life at stake I had no other choice." Jacob said and I looked down and saw his foot was completely swollen

"Ahh!" I shrieked

"Relax...it's mostly from the cold." Jacob said naturally

"Jake...this is crazy you have to go back to La Push--Charlie's the same people you're running from." I explained

"But there's you. You can help me--you were there. You know any agression I had for Edward was taken out at the party and that's it--did I overreact, of course but did I do anything to land him in a coma, NO!" Jacob shouted vehemently

"Yeah...I know but...they found drugs in Edward like someone spiked his sports drink." I said feeling my heatbeat gradually decrease in pace

"What?! All I was told was that after the fight Edward passed out on the ride back with you and you took him to the hospital. What's this about drugs!" He screamed

"Well, yeah...they found sedatives in his system like someone placed them in there to slow him down." I said staring down at the floor

"...Wait. Don't tell me you don't believe me." Jacob said frantically moving up off the bed

"What?" I asked not sure what he was on about

"Bella how could you even think I'd do that!" he barked

"I didn't say--

"WHAT?! WHAT?! I understand you want him not me but really! You're gonna sit there and accuse me!" Jacob screamed backing me up more and more into a corner.

"Jake...please calm down I never accused you I promise!" I said begging

"If you don't help me who will!?" He gritted and I could see the tears stream down his eyes

"Jake...I will help you." I said softly and then I felt his arms snake around me and he slumped down to the floor holding me by the waist and crying onto my shirt. I didn't know what words to comfort him with, I knew I couldn't tell him the truth so I just held him back and hoped that he knew I was sorry.

"Bella...I'm so confused." He said muffled

"Tell them the truth...tell them you didn't do it." I said hoping that would be enough

"But they have everything against me--a past history with him, the game and then the fight. I'm screwed." Jacob lamented

"Jake...you're not the only one at the game who wanted Forks to lose it's not just you!" I said

"Bella, you honestly think cops are gonna buy that some lowly disgruntled Wesley fan spiked the star player for Fork's drink?" He said lifelessly

"But it's the truth isn't it!" I explained getting fed up

"Yes but the truth isn't always so easy to believe! The only reason you believe me is because you're my friend--if you weren't, then what? You'd be laughing in my face and ready to further accuse me. Everything is stacked against me, running away here isn't and won't ever help..." Jacob said standing his face completely red

"Jacob I won't let them take you." I said defiantly

"Oh, and all of a sudden we're buddy buddy...what's cause this change. Just yesterday you were quick to bypass me and run into Edward's arms..." Jacob said shaking his head

"That doesn't mean I want your life to be thrown away! Now, if I can help you, you know I will!" I explained

"What can you do...just because you're the daughter of a cop doesn't make you one." Jacob said pessimistically

"I can sure as hell help. Charlie and I know damn well you'd never do anything like that!" I exclaimed

"'Thoughts' aren't gonna set me free..." Jacob said

"But they dont' even have enough evidence...Jacob no!" I said and tears washed down my face

"Bella...this isn't your problem it's mine." Jacob said

"You can't turn yourself in!" I screamed

"I might as well, they'll perhaps even go easier on me if I do." He said

"But this isn't your fault!" I screamed

"How? How isn't this my fault, I picked the fight I made my own bed," Jacob said stoically

"Because it was--

"Bells?" Charlie called from downstairs

"Yes?" I said switching to a relaxed voice

"Get cleaned up because the Cullen's will be here soon." Charlie said

"Ok..." I said and turned around slowly and saw Jacob's fuming face

"So...they're coming here?" He asked infuriated

"...It was the least we could do...Edward's a friend." i said

"You saved his life--you drove him to the hospital and now you're cooking his family dinner. They're the ones who shoudl be feeding you froma golden platter." Jacob spat

"Jacob...please calm down. My dad's having some buddies over too...some cop buddies. I don't know if it's safe to have you here." I said my voice trembling

"Oh, look it's too late." Jacob said sarcastically looking out the window, I went over and saw the squad car pull up and the two officers get out.

"Fuck..." I said softly

"One minute." I said and went to open my door

"Charlie!" I screamed

"Yeah?" He replied

"Your friends are here!" I screamed down and then closed my door again

"I guess it's safe to say I'm not invited to the table." Jacob said smiling slyly

"I can bring you something...when did you last eat?" I asked

"Well, today's Sunday right?" Jacob said laughing

"Oh my goodness...you must be starving." I said cupping my mouth

"Yeah, kinda sorta the only thing I've had in my system over the last 24 hours is the stale booze at the party." Jacob said

"Well, ok, I'll bring you up some fish." I said as I closed the door of my room while going down the stairs. I saw officers Sullivan and Franklin talking to my dad in the livingroom and waved slightly.

"Hey Bella." Officer Franklin said

"How are you hon?" Officer Sullivan added

"I'm good." I said smiling and then I went into the kitchen and eyed the fried fish on the cooling rack. I looked to see if anyone was coming and slid the biggest piece onto a papertowel and wrapped it up and slid it up under my shirt and walked back past the living room and up the stairs. When I reached the top I took the hot fish out from under my clothing and carried it over to Jacob who was resting on top of my bed.

"There you go." I said placing it in his hands.

"Thank you." Jacob said gobbling the whole thing down

"Are you thirsty?" I asked

"No, this is fine." He said sliding the hot food down his throat

I heard the sound of the pebbled pavement under tires and ran to the window and saw Carlise's black Mercedes pull up into the driveway.

"They're here." I said sternly

"I guess you won't be coming up here for any makeout sessions with Golden boy down there." Jacob said sarcastically

"Not funny." I said as a million and four things ran through my mind I moved to the door

"You leaving me so soon?" Jacob said

"Ah, yeah just um finish the food and stay as quiet as humanly possible." I said and then ran into the bathroom for a second and rinsed the fish smell from my hands and straightened myself up and then ran down the stairs where Charlie was already getting everyone's coat. The first thing I saw was Edward standing by the door talking casually with one of the officers and the beautiful cast of light that radiated from the sun's rays in the background making it look as if there were some kind of halo hovering up off his beautiful head. I was totally emmersed in his sex and wanted to do all I could to thank God for keeping him alive and in my life all I could think about while walking down those stairs and over to him was....

"Watch your step...."

*BANG!*

I landed flat on my ass. I had slid from around the middle of the stair case all the way to the bottom I was grounded in front of everyone and I could see Roslie try her hardest not to laugh.

"Bella are you ok?" Charlie asked helping me up

"Yeah...I'm fine." I said feeling the pain in my ass then it became a side note as Edward came over to me and I felt my embarrassemtn move into the spotlight.

"How is it I'm the one who was in the hospital and not you?" Edward said smiling and kissed me on the cheek

I giggled nervously and wiped the dirt from off my bottoms.

"Alright, is everyone hungry?" Charlie asked

"Yes, I'm starving." Esme said anxiously

"Yeah we haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." Carlise attested

"Well, great I fried up some fish and Bella make some mashed potatoes and asparagus." Charlie said and everyone followed him into the kitchen. I had set it earlier with the best china we had just some plain glassware with no fuss and silly animated plates that were only the slightest bit fancy because they were all actually the same color. I placed some candles in the middle to heighten the mood and went over to the oven to retrieve the warmed mash potatoes and sauteed asparagus.

"Wow, everything looks amazing." Edward said gazing at the table

"It sure does." Alice agreed taking a seat towards the end

"We did our best." Charlie said piling all the fish up on a platter

"Yeah, we just decided you guys have been through so much that we needed to reward you." I said bringing the food over

"Isn't it just so thoughtful of you guys to go out of your way for us." Esme said

"Never be amazed by the generosity of the human spirit." Carlise said stroking Esme's hand

"Especially if it's coming from the Swans." Edward said grinning, I returned it back to him. All I wanted to do was go over and clear off the table and lay him flat down and straddle him like a racehorse.

"Bella, tonight's special why don't you go and get the wine from the pantry." Charlie suggested as we gathered up some extra napkins. I could feel my whole world stop in that moment.

"...Wine?" I mustered to say, I could only pray that I sounded semiconvincing

"Yeah, I keep a bottle in the pantry on the bottom just some Merlot just go get it." Charlie said

I walked completely stoically into the pantry and just tried to think. Meanwhile in the kitchen I could heard everyone conversating.

"So you found anything new in the case?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, well it's a little fuzzy now because the Doctor ran more tests and he said some of the results were looking a bit sketchy." Officer Sullivan said and I moved to the open door to hear more

"Funny how?" Charlie asked

"Funny in that there was more than just the sedetives he said there was traces of fermented yest or something--so whatever the medicine was in wasn't any sports drink he said it was laced in alcohol." Officer Sullivan said

"Wait...but the only places there was liquor at was..." Alice said hesitantly

"At the party." Carlise finished

"Officer you're saying that Edward was spiked at the party?" Carlise asked

"Most likely...if that's the case then we can't really hold any of the La Push boys responsible most likely some nut after the game had the intention of...getting into a girls pants and Edward must've picked up the wrong drink." Officer Franklin explained

"So...this wasn't targeted at Edward." Esme said with a hint of joy in her voice

"It's looking that way." Officer Franklin said

"Well, that puts a load off." Edward said

I felt so elated with joy that Jacob was no longer public enemy number one. My heart felt full again and I smiled.

"Bells where's the wine?" Charlie asked

Fuck! The wine! I completely forgot. I moved over to the middle of the pantry trying to search to see if we had another bottle. I couldn't possibly let Charlie know the wine bottle that has been in the pantry for ages because no one ever touched it was suddenly missing the night after Edward and I went drinking.

"Umm, coming dad just have to find it..." I send searching like a madwoman

"Well, I'll go in there and get it." Charlie said and I could hear his footsteps moving closer and closer as the sweat leaked from from every pore in my body as I struggled to look for any substitution. I felt time move at warp speed as the tension grew and grew and then the door creeked open

*CRACK!*

"Dammit!" I yelped as the bottle of burgundy balsamic vingegar cracked to the floor

"Bella you ok?" Charlie asked and came to my side

"Yeah...the bottle broke." I said my heart racing

"It's ok..." Charlie said perplexed to why my heart was thumping

"That was the last bottle, right?" I asked

"Yeah, but it's ok, there's some sparkling water in the fridge." Charlie said patting me on the back

I bent down to gather up the shards of glass and looked at my reflection in the spilled liquid and smiled. I wondered to myself would my blood match the red of the spilled fermented liquid on the night that Edward took my virgnity...only time would tell.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: **Ok, onto the Part Three and you guys know what I do before the start of a new part bwhahaha.

**VALENTINES DAY...NIGHT.**

**(TEASER BITCHES LOL) **

I couldn't believe I agreed to go with Angela to Lauren's masquerade Valentine's ball at the Stanton hotel way on the other side of town. Everyone had to dress up in anything that included either pink or red--since I wasn't too fond of pink and since red wasn't my best color I was forced to go shopping the other day for something. It was all fancy dress so no sneakers and no pants, I found something akin to my style in a gown form at a store closeby. It was a long simple pink dress with fat staps covering the shoulders and subtle ruffling in the back, I also bought some pink slippers. I was also forced to buy a pink mask, I just made one in art glass and stuck a pink feather to the side of it and called it done. To my dismay Edward was out of town for the week on a trip with Carlise...there went my plans for a romantic Valentine's weekend with the boy of my dreams *sigh* I heard the doorbell ring from downstairs and took that as my cue to leave. I gathered my things and walked carefully as I could down the stairs trying not to break my neck in my slightly heeled flats. Charlie opened the door and in walked Angela dressed in a strapless, short red dress and a black mask on and Ben standing next to her in a black and red tux.

"You guys look great." I said observing them

"Aww, so do you Bella I wish I could've gotten something simpler." Jessica said hitching up the top of her dress

"Well, I guess simple is good too." I said smiling shortly

"No Edward?" Jessica asked

"No, he's in Brazil with his family helping some village..." I said a bit dismayed

"Oh, well no biggie it's just gonna be dancing tonight." Jessica said

"It better be." Charlie said sternly

"Dad, I'll be home by 12." I said

"Ok, just no drinking, no silly stuff and again...curfew." Charlie said

"I said 12." I repeated

"I want you back by 11, there was some crime down on the North side of town." Charlie said

"Goodness, those friggen juvie kids." I said under my breath

"Yeah, I know it stinks but...that's life." Charlie said

"Ok, I'll be back at 11." I said and walked out of the door with Jessica and Ben.

"What happened on the North?" I asked Angela

"I don't really know, I just know some kid got beat up or something." Angela said as Ben opened the car door

"I didn't hear anything about that." I said shocked

"Yeah, well the kid's ok..." Angela said checking her mask in the mirror

"I just wanna get this night over with." I said under my breath

"Bella...it'll be fun." Angela said smiling

"Yeah for you, because you have a date...I'm stag, as usual." I said softly

"Well, maybe Mike will ask you to dance." Jessica said smiling

"...Oh." I said trying to hold in my disgust

Ben pulled out and then we were off for the ball.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: **Part three!

**PART THREE**

**VALENTINE'S DAY...NIGHT**

We arrived inside the Staton hotel with little fuss because it had started to rain, we made our way into the ballroom area and it was decked out in pink and red.

"Hey guys!" Mike Newton hollered coming our way like an unstoppable disater, I wanted to turn right then and then and leave but Jessica and Ben eagerly greeted Mike.

"Hey Bella, where's Edward?" He asked

"He's in Brazil on assignment with Carlise." I said tersely and faking a smile

"That's too bad, you look so pretty tonight." He said making a loud snorting giggle

"Thanks..." I said my voice trailing off as I turned my attention elsewhere...anywhere but this moment in time where I was sans Edward.

"Maybe we can dance later?" He said nervously

"Huh?" I asked totally not hearing what he said

"Dance...later, well, we'll be in our masks then so who knows I may just sweep you off your feet." Mike said placing his adorned mask over his face and smiling

I just smiled back and made my way over to the punchbowl which was being heavily monitored by school faculty

"Hey Bella what can I get you?" Mr. Barty asked

"Ummm, I guess my choices are pretty much limited to green hawaiian punch or red..." I said laughing smally

"Bingo." He said flashing a smile back

"Well then, red." I said and held out my cup

"Say, how you liking 'Othello' so far?" He asked as he filled up my glass

"Isn't tonight supposed to be a diversion from all talk of school?" I asked jokingly

"Well, forgive me for being a teacher." He said laughing

"I like it...I mean, it's got all the classic Shakesparean components--would I rank it as high as say a 'Hamlet' or a 'Romeo and Juliet' probably not but it's ok." I said honestly

"Really, I only ask you because I could see just a lot of the kids not grabbing onto as much as I thought they would. I mean, 'Othello' is nothing more than high school set in a 16th century European setting--

"Add some throws of iambic pentametre and you've got Forks exactly." i added smartly

Mr. Bearty laughed "Well, weather you and your fellow classmates like it or not we're gonna have a big wrap up unit come all of next week."

"Joyful, joyful hallelujah," I said smugly

"Well, I'd advise you to take the time and start liking it because just between you and me there may be a test coming up." He said and I smiled and walked to the table where Jessica and Ben were.

"Have you seen Lauren's dress?" Angela asked

"No, why?" I asked placing my mask on

"The girl is practically buck ass naked, Principal Greene was talking about throwing her out till they remembered her folks are the ones paying for this shinding." Angela said and pointed to the front stage where Lauren and Jessica were. Lauren was wearing a almost see through pink hatertop and a white skirtwith sticker red hearts tagged all over it.

"Blah, she looks like a hot mess." I said sipping on my punch

"Tell me about it," Jessica said

I continued to look to the front of the room and saw as Lauren took the mic and ran onto the mini stage.

"Hello Forks seniors! Tonight is the annual 'Love and Forks' Valentines day ball so when the music starts everyone put on their masks and hit the dance floor." everyone cheered and the soft music started to waft through the sterios and I saw as Angela and Ben linked up hand and hand.

"You sure you don't wanna dance with Mike?" Angela asked sweetly

"No, I'm fine...really." I said forcing a smile

"Ok, well make sure you look out for your secret Valentine." She said and the two of them headed out to the dance floor.

I sat at the table trying to busy myself especially as I saw Mike Newton come closer, his mask was all too noticeable and I just lowered my head and tried to make it seem like I was occupied but still he came, closer and closer and closer till he took the girl in the table next to mines hand and lead her out to dance. Wow. Shut down. I watched as they danced swaying back and forth to music, of course I was in no way jealous but mostly shocked is all...and missing Edward by each second. I continued to eye each couple dancing everyone dressed up in their masks I really didn't know who was who exactly but it was fun to guess. If I had a superpower I'd of course wish to be invisible so I could coak myself in a private viel and drift off to a place where I actually want to be instead of forcing myself to show up here and blend into a scene I don't belong to. I fidgeted in my seat every couple of minutes due to sheer exhaustion what felt like being here for hours was only 45 minutes--the clock was against me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ok, we'll just be taking a brief intermission but feel free to take this time to unwind and catch a bite to eat." Principal Greene spoke into the mircrophone. Everyone on the floor came back to the table as the waiters went around with trays of food.

"Bella, you should've joined us." Angela said sitting back down with Ben

"Nah, I was having fun here chatting." i said modestly

"You were talking with quiet kid from Math class how much fun could that have been?" Angela said sounding more irritated about the situation than me

"It's ok..." I said softly

"Would you guys be interested in sampling any of tonight's specials?" The waiter asked also wearing a heart covered mask

"Sure." Ben said

"Tonight's choices are sauteed Forks produced venison in a reduced, cherry-chocolate Valentine's day sauce with mixed vegetables in the shape of a heart or the seared tongue tantiziling shallops also served with vegetables and for dessert 'be mine' chocolate tarts." The waiter said

"Mmm, sounds so good I think I want the scallops." Angela said

"Venison for me." Ben said

"...Bella?" Angela said

"What?" I said falling back down to reality

"What do you want for a meal?" She asked

"Ummm, what-whatever...I don't care." I said

"Are scallops ok?" Angela asked

"Yeah...sure." I said trying to focus

"Ok, so two scallops and a venison plate. I'll be back briefly with your food." The waiter said

"Bella you ok?" Angela asked for what felt like the 90th fucking time

"Yeah I'm good." I said feeling like all of me was back down on planet Earth.

"They really did this place up tonight ey?" Angela said admiring the decorations from the table

"Lauren's folks must've paid a buttload for all of this." Ben added

"Yeah and yet only a dollar twenty five on her outfit." Angela said laughing and Ben did as well I felt that drifting feeling coming back on again till I heard the waiter speak.

"Ok, here you all are, two scallop meals and one venison." The waiter said and placed the placed down in front of us

"Enjoy." He said and walked away almost to the back of me when I felt him bump into my shoulder and then a note dropped down into my lap. I saw that Angela and Ben hadn't notice what had just happened and I was beside my self in shock but I picked up the piece of paper and read it to myself.

_Sorry I couldn't be there for you sooner meet me by the hotel stairwell at 9:17..._

I blushed madly at myself and looked everywhere and saw the waiter over by bar and he smiled at me and lifted up his mask to show me that he wasn't Edward. Hmmm, so if Edward hadn't camoflagued himself as the waiter that meant that he was somewhere in the room...watching me, behind his mask. I smiled giddily to myself but then I felt silly sitting here giggling to myself and then the thought of Edward watching me turn all red and silly was just too much. Dammit why was he taunting me so. I kept my eyes glued to the clock it was 9:15...hurry up 2 minutesjust get here already. What did Edward have up his sleeve for Valentine's day...would he take me anyplace, give me anything...tell me things I've waited forever and ever to hear. I wouldn't have to wait long thank God. I couldn't take the waiting at the table with people around me so I got up.

"Bella where you off to?" Angela asked

"Just the bathroom...I really have to go." I told her and raced for the room's exit doors and ran down the hall till I reached the wide stair case that led to the rooms above. I stopped and looked up at the clock...I was there on the dot.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: **Another week! More story!

The song is this chap is Muse's 'Unintended' crank it up!

**PART THREE**

**VALENTINE'S DAY...NIGHT**

I stood where he had told me and I waited with baited breath for him...I felt so many emotions all of them screaming 'come to me, my darling' over and over again. I closed my eyes and then when i opened them I saw Edward standing right in front of me with an elegant red and black mask over his eyes.

"Happy Valentine's day." he said softly, I smiled...I couldn't believe he was here. How'd he even get here, I asked myself. All I wanted to do was scoop im up into my arms and never let him go.

"I thought you were in Brazil." I said almost out of breath just from the sight of him

"I came back tonight...just for tonight." He said softly and took my hand and kissed it

"When will you be back to stay?" I asked trembling

"In about two weeks but I had to see you for Valentine's day." He said holding my hand

"I love your mask." I said touching it lightly

"It's a Brazillian Carnival mask for lovers...it's supposed to bring good luck." he informed me I felt his breath become heavier against my skin...he was making me melt.

"You wanna dance?" I asked

"I've been wanting to ask you that all night." Edward said and leaned into my face a centemetre from my lips and brought out his hand and pulled down my mask to cover my face.

"Come with me." He said and took my hand and we walked back into the dancehall where everyone was still at their tables eating and chatting, slowly the music started playing in the background and the lights in the room dimmed. I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach--I could hear people asking 'what's going on' and 'who is that?' luckily no one really had a clue that it was me and yet alone the very absent Edward.

"Stay close." Edward whispered into my ear as he lead me out further onto the floor. Edward knew full well dancing and me weren't the closest of friends but he if he held onto me tight enough and stared at me the way he always does with those giant golden eyes I'd do just about anything.

"Trust me." He cooed

_You could be my unintended choice to live my life extended, you could be the one I'll always love. You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquistions. YOu could be the one I'll always love. I'll be there as soon as I can but I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before..._

I never wanted to let him go. The music played softly and everything thought in my mind suddenly was was just that--thoughts. Only this was real--the feeling I got from his arms being wrapped around me, the smell of his cologne entering me like a breath of fresh air, the only air I wanted to breath was the one that we shared. The only _world _I wanted to live in was the one in which we co-existed, what would I do if not for this moment where he held me so tight and close. The people watching--the gawkers didn't mean a thing. No one's words could deter from what we shared. I wanted him...I needed him so badly, and there came the pain. The feeling of tightness in my chest that came with the fear of us never seeing each other again, I don't know where it came from it just came and it made me feel nauseous so I grabbed onto Edward closer like he was my parent and I was a needy infant.

"I'm never gonna let you go." He continued to whisper into my ears and I could feel hot tears roll down my red face I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually blood from the explosion my heart did the second I pictured a grueling two weeks without him. It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's not my fault I love him so much...make it stop...I'm crazy about him, form the first time I saw him I wanted to say 'I want you so badly! Everytime we talk about simple things, our lives, the weather...don't you know how much your presence in my life means you're my only friend! Ohhhhh I swear it's like God sent you from another planet.' I thought frantically...the music played and the ending instrumentals kicked in and I could see just his angelic face basting in the glow from the single light left on ahead and I reached up and kissed Edward on the lips, he greedily took mine in his as well. The people around us were in awe even though they didn't know who we were behind our masks...I didn't even know who I was but the moment I felt his tongue glide across mine I knew the night was only beginning.

**Finishing Valentine's Night tomorrow. Sleep well!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: **To answer some questions Edward was in Brazil with his family because that's apart of Carlise's job he often travels to poverty stricken areas to offer probono medical services and this time the family was in Brazil. The investigation was dropped because all signs pointed to Edward just picking up a tainted drink at the after party by accident. Hope that clears things up. Thank you all!!

**...Both Edward and Bella are 18 btw...M rating folks please no one underage.**

**PART THREE**

**Valentine's day...Night**

He pulled away from my lips and I could feel the blood rush to my head and a cold reality set in. My eyes blinked open and I could see the entire Forks senior class and faculty watching us with their mouths half opened. I kinda cleared my throat and me and Edward parted slightly and smiled awkwardly, hopping off our cloud and back to face the people.

"You danced great." Edward said abruptly taking my hand kissing it brusquely and then making a direct b line for the door. I was left just standing there till I realized

'hey, where's he going?' and I took of my mask and ran after him, I could hear the shocked gasps as my indentity was revealed and everyone saying 'wait till her gay boyfriend finds out' little did they know...that was my gay boyfriend. I bolted out of the doors at the speed of light just to find Edward walking down the stairs his mask in his hands, I was just about to run down the multitude of stairs after him but I had to take my shoes off...me and stairs around Edward never agreed.

"Wait!" I screamed like Prince Charming running after Cinderella at the stroke of midnight...this sex role reversal wasn't exactly making me feel too good either.

"Bella let me go...I have a flight in the morning." He said sternly not even turning to face me

"But why are you leaving me?" I screamed not understanding what had caused this sudden change in emotions. Gee, at least when I'm miserable I have the decency to stay that way instead of swaying from happy to miserable at inconsistent rounds.

"Just wait!" I continued to scream just as Edward go to the hotel door exit door he stopped and just turned and looked at me as I ran over barefoot with my dress hitched up.

"Don't leave me..." I whispered out of breath and not knowing anything even slightly prolific to say to make him stay.

"Bella...the emotions tonight are too high. What I just did back there was very foolish. I keep leading you on and I can't do that." Edward said sounding as if he was warning me more than anything

"You kissed me! Big deal! Boys are supposed to kiss girls--

"But I'm not that boy!" He screamed "I'm not that boy! And you know I'm not, I can't keep forcing myself to being someone who I know I'm not." He said

"You're not forcing yourself....I felt you! I felt you _on my lips_! I breathed you! I felt you--I held you! It felt as natural and as real to me as anything I've felt in perhaps my whole lfie! Now you're just gonna stand there and tell me in my face that--of all things has been the one true lie? I find that hard to belive." I said catching my breath

"Bella, I've told you so many times, I love you. You are so very dear to me but I kissed you in front of a room of people that know who I am...the only reason I'm not getting a repeat of two years ago is because I won them a damn trophy...I 4 pound hunk of fake gold is the only thing keeping those kids in there from torturing my existence. Think about that." He said bluntly

"Since what do you care about what other's think? It's always been me and you, I never judge you, I just love you!" I screamed and then broke down in tears. Edward scrunched up his face and then came over to me and held me tightly in his arms

"Shhh, please stop crying...I can't take you being sad on top of everything." Edward cooed

"Is everything ok?" Principal Greene said coming down the stairs

"Yes, all is well." Edward said sheilding my crying eyes

"Mr. Cullen is that you?" Prinicpal Greene asked

"Yes sir it is." Edward replied

"I thought we wouldn't be seeing you for the entire month..." He said

"Well, I'm going back to Latin America tomorrow." Edward said

"Ok, send your parents my well wishes." the principal said and turned and went back up the stairs

"Don't leave..." I repeated again lowly

"I have to..." Edward said in my ear holding so much in

"I don't wanna go to sleep without you!" I screamed feeling the onslaught of tears come roaring out till I fell flat into his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Let me take you home...can I do that?" Edward said I looked up and wiped away a bundle of fat tears and nodded 'yes'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*

I unbuckled my seat belt as we pulled up to my house and I bid a silent farewell to Edward.

"I'll be back in two weeks, I promise." Edward said reaching out to caress my shoulder but I swatted his hand away and got out of the car.

"You'd better go before Charlie sees your car in the driveway." I said softly and slammed the door and walked inside of my house.

"Charlie I'm home." I yelled heading directly to my room as fast as possible so that Charlie couldn't see my red face or swollen eye lids.

"Woah, Bells where's the fire? How did the dance go?" He asked coming out of the kitchen with a dish towel hanging on his shoulder

"It was fun!" I yelled down my room while simulataneously running to my bed to cry my eyes out.

"Did you dance with anyone?" Charlie continued to ask from downstairs

"Charlie I'll...tell you in morning!" I screamed out and continued to cry my soul out into my pillow. All I kept doing was asking myself 'why' a million and three times over and over again. It was like that scene in 'Othello' where Desdemona's pleading with Othello to believe her fidelity but he's too blinded by anger to even want to listen--I don't even want to attempt to care about anything other than the pain that's radiating through my entire body. Why did he have to be gone? I continued to weap bitterly into my pillow case till I felt a warm sensation on my bare back right next to my dress strap and I moved my hand up to feel what it was and felt a hand. My breathing was halted as I turned around and looked up and saw Edward standing there.

"How'd you get in?" I asked throatily

"Your window's disturbingly easy to climb up." He said smiling

"What are you doing here?" I asked feeling my face dry up under cakes of dried up mascara and eyeliner.

"How could I leave you alone?" He said and reached up and kissed my forehead, I squealed a bit trying to resist his touch but then he moved me in more and our eyes lined up and we stared intensely at one another and his lips met mine as they had earlier and they took over completely. He gently pushed me back onto the bed and crawled on top of me and his kissing became more intense--I forgot that breathing was an essential part of a good kiss but I didn't care. His lips made their way past my lips and down my chin and they found a spot on my neck where he began to lick furiously at the sensitive patch of skin that lay there. I didn't know how to contain myself, if Charlie were to know we'd be dead but I needed to let something out so I began to yank on Edward's perfect hair.

"Ow." I heard him say softly while kissing me

"Sorry." I cooed and he kissed my lips deeper and brought me up till I was sitting on his lap and began to slowly unzip the back of my dress. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think all I could do was give him more of what he wanted so I slid out of the dress and sat back on his lap in my bra and panties and we kissed even more passionately. I reached out to unbutton his dress top and almost snapped the buttons off but I just needed to see his naked chest and feel the heat from it as he kissed me like I was the only other person on the face of the planet, and boy, did it feel like it. We kissed silently but desperately, seeking and probbing and looking. It was my first time with a guy and it was his first time with a girl, new experiences made us more nosey. I had to catch a glimpse at everypart of him. He started to remove his pants and I rushed to remove them for him and then threw his shoes to the floor to hurry back to his lips which had my name all over them. We kissed again and again and his tongue moved into my mouth to taste my scent and feel my reactions. Everything was so fresh and interesting, I could feel my panties become drenched with each faint touch of his fingertips. He moved his hands down to unhook my bra and in a second it was thrown to the floor leaving my nipples to fend for themselves in the cold coming from the open window but not for long as Edward pushed me flat down and scooped up my breasts with his mouth. He greedily sucked on each nipple till there were teeth marks around the white of my mounds. I gritted my teeth to keep myself from crying--all I wanted was more. I felt a weight in my chest being lifted as he slid my soaked panties off my breathing moved to a new high as I felt him move his tongue through me. I felt as if I was being presented to him as a new and exotic dish and he was taking his time devouring me, taking in all my juices and my fragrence and licking his lips by how sweet it tasted.

"Edward don't stop!" I pleaded and grabbed a hold of the sheets like it was supporting my next thing I remember feeling was pain...and immeasurably pleasure as he ripped through me and took me as his own. I didn't want this night to end...but the funny thing about sex was how the furtherest your mind will let you linger is just counted in seconds...or just everytime he thrusted into me.


	35. Chapter 35

**DELAY EXPLANATION: **So sorry for the delay guys I had planned to pick up on Wednesday but my computer blew out...yes, blew out. So I hope everyone's on the edge of their seat for the 'day after' chapter which I'll upload tomorrow. *hug*


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: NEW CHAPTER!**

**PART THREE**

**THE MORNING AFTER**

I woke up at 5:52 in the morning and the sun was not yet shining. I felt an immense feeling of weight atop my nude body and saw Edward sleeping sounding on top of me...it was real. Last night really did happen...I felt a small smile creep up on my face and I held Edward closer and hugged him. I never wanted to let him go.I looked out the window and saw the snow begin to fall gently as I rocked Edward back and forth in my arms, it was the most beautiful snowfall I'd ever seen. Edward was perfect, his body felt so right and nothing in this all too real morning felt wrong; I could easily spend the rest of my life just like this, never moving just holding the man I love in my arms while watching winter run it's course against the the dark blue sky. My serene thoughts were disturbed by the sound of Charlie's alarm clock down the hall and then it dawned on me--Charlie...were we loud last night? I couldn't really recall in my mind everything was just one perfect blur--

_"YES! YES! YES! Edward, deeper baby please!" _I recalled moaning that last night and then the imagery of Edward plowing into me while half of my body was dangling over the edge of the bed came to mind and the events were crystal clear...I felt a wave of fear but then...I felt something. It was like watching a baby bird hatch from a shell, when Edward awoke it was an awesome sight to behold. His body twitched and his brown eyes became visible and he looked up at me and I hadn't the slightest clue as to what to say or do, I just watched innocently as he rose.

"What time is it?" Edward asked sitting up the covers covering his lower regions just right, his David-esque marble chisled physique fairing so well against the blue of the morning sky. I truly didn't know how my voice would sound if I were to speak--or worse how my breath would smell. So many analytic tidbits came to mind the morning after sleeping with someone.

"My plane leaves at 7," Edward said trying to regain his thoughts and get on track

"You wanna shower?" I asked not knowing the double entrandre text that carried and my face immediately turned red and I instantly moved in to undo the damage "I mean--meant like umm, just you not together--unless that's umm, what you umm want--but oh, umm the bathroom's

--

"Bella...relax. It's just me." Edward said and he smiled at me, he had no idea how badly I needed to see that perfect white tooth smiled. Were we ok? Was yesterday actually the beginning of a relationship or the beginning or woe--more like a continuation. I needed answers but it felt to premature to ask.

"I better stave off that shower and just get dressed and out of here before your father wakes up--

As I keenly listened to everything my Edward was saying I couldn't help but notice my doorknob turn--oh shit!

"Bells, are you awake..." I heard Charlie say as he opened the door and suddenly time stop and each second of the door being opened went into slow motion and I went into renegade mode;I threw the blanket over Edward in a flash of a second and before I knew it the door was fully opened and there was Charlie smiling at me naturally as I lounged on my 'bulky' blanket acting nonchalantly

"Oh, you are you...you want breakfast?" Charlie asked

"Oh, no I'm good dad," I said with the fakest smile glued to my face

"Ok, and try not to play your music too loudly all I heard was noise last night." Charlie said and closed the door. I snatched the blanket off Edward and he was now completely exposed...it was beautiful.

"Our lovemaking sounds like music." Edward said laughing as he bent down on the side of the bed to collect his clothing

"Yeah, apparently." I said laughing nervously

"Where's your car Charlie's gonna be leaving soon." I said yawning

"I pulled it over behind the trees in the forrest." Edward said and slipped on his boxer briefs

"...So...will we ever talk about...last night?" I asked after a long pause

"I promise when I come back we'll sit down and talk about this--forgive me, my mind's all over the place this morning. Carlise had no idea I even left." Edward said putting on his shoes

"He didn't?" I asked surprised

"No...no one did. I wanted it to be a complete surprise, Carlise most likely thinks I sailed out to Isle Esme for some solitude...I tend to do that at times." Edward said laughing slightly

"What's Isle Esme?" I asked

"It's a tiny island we own off the coast of Rio; it's beautiful there." Edward said smiling

"Will you take me one day?" I asked smiling and walking over to Edward naked and wrapping my arms around him

"Of course." He said and kissed the top of my forehead

"I need to haul ass." He said giggling

"Ok, let me see you out." I said walking to my closet and slipping into some pajama pants and the closet jacket I could find to fend me from the snow

"You'll freeze," Edward said laughing

"I think last night gave me enough warmth to make it through two more winters." I said smiling and walked over to the window and opened it wider

"After you," I said jokingly

"You should invest in a ladder." Edward said smiling and crawled out, I followed behind.

We made it to the ground and I checked the window to see if Charlie was anywhere in sight but I could see him fiddling around in the kitchen.

"The coast is clear," I whispered and Edward and I walked into the woods hand in hand till we saw his flashy Volvo seemingly already waiting for us. I so didn't want him to go, I wasn't ready to leave him we'd only had one night together...not even any morning sex either yet. Edward unlocked the door and turned to me before opening it.

"I love you." He said softly and we stared at each other for a long moment I knew I didn't want to say it too soon so I kinda sized him up a abit and returned to him with

"I love you too." and then...he kissed me, he kissed my lips softly and passionately as he did last night and I felt his grip tightened on my body and it was like I was riding a wild roller coaster...nooooo he just couldn't leave. When his lips parted the cold snowy filled air came back to mind and I realized it was winter and I'd be alone for another whole two weeks stuck with memories of our steamy session.

Edward got into the car and closed the door I just watched helplessly and he put his key in and the car started up I just watched and fought away tears but the car didn't go anywhere.

'Was he gonna stay?' I thought hearing the relief in my inner voice and I looked at Edward who's expression was just a puzzled one as he eagerly tried to get his car to drive. I walked over and Edward pulled down the window

"What's wrong?" I asked completely confused

"My car's not moving," He said his eyes squinted

"Your things blinking," I said and pointed to some sign on the odometer

"It says I don't have any tire pressure...what?" Edward said and opened the door and went over to check the tires

"Oh my gosh!" I said and cupped my mouth

"Someone slashed my tires...what the fuck?" Edward said and bent down to examine the damage

"Oh my gosh, why anyone do that?" I said hysterical

"Whoever it was must of did it last night while we were ummm...yeah, they're definetly slashed." Edward said sighing deeply and looking at me

"Babe you want me to drive you to the airport?" I asked softly

"Bella I can't leave my car in the woods it's gotta be towed somehow and plus, I would like to know who's going around destroying my property." Edward said trying to hold in his anger

"Ok...yeah. But we have to Charlie...I mean, not about last night but we have to tell him about the tires." I said

"I'd like to see you come up with a story about how my car ended up in the woods in first place." Edward said

"Listen, we don't have any other options just come on!" I said and trudged off back to the house with Edward

*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~**~*~**~**

"Charlie!" I called upon entering the house with Edward by my side

"Yeah Bells?" He replied from the kitchen eating his breakfast

"Something happened." I said showing up with Edward by my side the look on Charlie's face when I said that combined with Edward's solemn one was a priceless sight.

"Oh my God." Charlie said in immense fear

"Huh?" I said confused

"Bella are you pregnant?" Charlie asked sternly

"What!? No! We're not even sleeping together," I said lying badly

"Sorry, it's just...kids these days." Charlie said calming down

"Hello Mr. Swan." Edward said

"Hey Edward, I thought your family was overseas?" Charlie said

"Yeah well I came to surprise Bella this morning and in the process I parked towards the woods and I blew a tire on something." Edward said lying very well

"How did Bella know...I didn't hear you come in?" Charlie asked

"She just let me in..." Edward said

"Oh, I didn't even hear a knock." Charlie said

"Well ummm, I need to get my car out." Edward said

"Ok, sure I'll do so first thing tomorrow," Charlie said and returned to eating his food

"Tomorrow?" Edward asked

"It's sunday the tow company's closed and it's snowing--Bella will give you a ride back home." Charlie said

"But I wanted my tires fixed today too because I'm going all the way to the airport." Edward added

"I told you already, I'll drive you." I said

"Yeah but I'm flying out from Seattle, you're car won't make it all the way there in good weather never mind when it's snowing." Edward said

"Can you wait it out a day home?" Charlie asked

"...I'm gonna have to," Edward said sighing

"Good, I kinda wanted you to stay longer anyway." I said grabbing hold of Edward's hand when Charlie was turned away and smiled up at him but I could tell he wasn't smiling back.


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: **Yeah Edward's not spazzing...thus far.

**PART THREE**

**ALL ALONE IN THE MANSION**

We arrived at Edward's house and the snow had thankfully, stopped. We got out and I slammed my door shut so it was closed all the way, Edward was very quiet and it looked like something was bothering him.

"What's up?" I asked walking with him to the front door

"Nothing..." He said brusquely unlocking the door and we stepped into the warm, white house.

"I feel like making some hot cocoa, you wanna?" I asked blowing warm air into my hands and rubbing them

"You can make some if you want just look for the stuff in the pantry I gotta go call Carlise." Edward said and grabbed the cordless phone from the wall and walked into the foyer and closed the door behind him. I kinda didn't think twice about his actions and moved to make the cocoa. I went into the pantry and pulled out a tin of the brown, sweet powder and put a kettle of milk on the stove to boil but I still couldn't help but hear Edward in the room talking earnestly on the phone with Carlise. I tipped toed to the closed door and put my ear against it and listened closely to what was being discussed

"_I don't why! I just--did it! I just, I felt like I was falling in love with her...yes, Carlise I know I'm not really in love with her it's just all the emotions but why does it feel so real?...Yeah, well about going back, something happened to my car--the tires were slashed...No, I don't know who did it but it happened last night...yeah that came to mind I mean, I know she wants me to stay longer but would she really go that far?...yeah she's in the house now...What will I say though I can't just ask her to leave....I can't say I'm taking a nap I just woke up...yeah, 'me' time that'll go well you obviously don't know Bella that well she'll do anything to make me--_

*POOF!*

I turned around and saw the kettle of milk down on the floor and splattered everywhere I had it going at a rolling boil and didn't check it.

"What happened?" Edward said coming out the room

"The...the kettle fell," I said my mind felt like it was swimming after trying to comprehend all that he had said over the phone.

"It's ok I'll clean it up." Edward said and went over to pick up the kettle

"Do you still want some?" I asked softly

"No...Bella, look, um I'm acually gonna be going to the airport later." Edward said rinsing his hands in the sink

"Oh, you are do you want me to drive you?" I asked

"No, it's ok I actually have a lot of stuff to finish up so I'll be busy--

"So I guess you want me to leave then." I said looking down

"Don't be saddened...I'll see you when I get back." Edward said in a shaky voice

"I heard you. I heard you on the phone...I didn't slash your fucking tires!" I screamed feeling the evil radiating warmth in my face that signaled my time to cry my eyes out

"Woah, what are you talking about I never accused you--

"Well Carlise certainly didn't waste time honing that notion and I wonder why--Lord knows the fucked up shit you say about me behind my back! Geez you'd think someone would be greatful to have someone love them like I do you but I guess perfect people like you wouldn't understand that!" I screamed and ran to the down

"Bella don't go!" Edward screamed chasing after me

"No! I'm done with you! You've broken my heart for the last time--reject me all you want but don't you dare talk shit behind my back and paint me like I'm some crazy stalker of yours." I spat and slammed the door and got into my car Edward followed me even going up to the window but by the time he did I was barreling down the long hill on home.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~*~

I hopped out of my car and saw Charlie in the woods examining Edward's car.

"Hey dad..." I said walking into the woods

"Hey Bells...you're home fast is everything ok?" He asked checking out the tires

"Yeah...what you doing?" I asked curiously

"Well, I was trying to see how bad the damage was so I can back it out some--not too many tow trucks specialize in cars stuck in the woods.

"How bad is it?" I asked

"I don't know, I'm checking the tires out now." Charlie said and bent down and then his face turned down

"...I thought he said his tires blew?" Charlie said

"They did..." I said solemnly

"Bella, these tires were clearly slashed...what are you kids up to?" Charlie said seriously

"Dad--calm down, I don't know what the hell you're saying." I said

"Ok, I'm just adding up one plus one--this kid's been getting a lot of 'masked' enemies coming his way--first the poisoning a month back and now this now either this kids not hanging with the right people or he's just got bad luck his way in either case it's gonna lead back to you in some form so what's going on?" Charlie demanded

"Dad what happened before was just an accident he picked up a tainted cup of beer at a football after party--shocking. And hello, there's shards of ice all over the place his tires just hit one." I said frantically

"Bella, don't you think I'd know damn well when there's foul play--geez you think I just wear a police uniform for dress up?! Listen to me when I tell youthings, if it were Renee giving you this you'd listen." Charlie said and walked away angrily

I couldn't believe how now it felt like the whole world really was turned against me, even when everyone was mad at me I had Charlie on my side and now even he had turned. This. Is. Bull. Shit.

I ran after Charlie and caught up to him after he entered the house.

"Charlie I'm sorry--I know you're just looking out for me." I said out of breath

"Yeah well I don't want you around that Cullen boy till we figure out what his deal is." Charlie said and began calling somone on the phone

"Are you calling Carlise?" I asked afraid

"Hello? Officer Davis, this Officer Swan the Cullen kid's tires were slashed in front of my house this morning odds are probably something from the incident last month." Charlie said

Oh my gosh! No! Why was I reliving this nightmare all over again. What the hell! I ran up to my bedroom as quick as lightening and began to cry. I didn't know who to call out for for help I just wanted to make time stop and everything and everyone calm the fuck down so I could grab a grip on reality once more. But the fucking howling wind from out side sure as hell wasn't helping--I marched over to slam the window shut and when I did I saw a huge hole in my window like someone had thrown something threw it. I looked around to see if there was anything on the floor...the shards of ice must've been the glass but what was thrown? I began searching my room manically looking for something vaguely round and then I looked under my bed and pulled out a jagged rock...how had I'd miss the sound of something like that breaking through my window was our lovemaking that intense? I traisped to the window holding the rock in my hand and saw a murder of crows lining up on the tree branch across from the window. One turned around and I saw it was the one I saw months before with half a face, I cupped my mouth and tried to retain my breathing but I let out a scream.


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the love I hope I have everyone on the edge of their seats! Part three will be finished by tomorrow.

**PART THREE**

**BETTER LEFT UNSAID**

We ate dinner in silence that night, just me and Charlie. We were already light talkers but tonight it was downright unbearable. We chewed quietly, and made no eye contact whatsover, there was so much going on in my mind. The phone rang as I began my second helping of the take out Chinese fried rice on my plate and both me and Charlie looked up at eachother for the first time in what felt like forever.

"I'll get it." Charlie said tersely putting down his napkin and getting up to get the phone, I watched him like a hawk as he spoke

"...Yes....Are you sure?...Ok." Charlie spoke into the phone and then hung it up looking no different than he had before and walked back to the table and resumed eating his meal.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously trying not to sound to obvious

"No one." Charlie said bluntly, I took that as my cue to end any further questions.

"You'd better get to sleep early tonight, don't think tomorrow's gonna be a snow day." Charlie said seemingly coming from nowhere with that.

"Ok." I replied simply not feeling like finishing my food anymore. I cleared my part of the table and just went straight up to my bed not trying to think about anything. Today was the peak of surrealism and I felt somewhat dizzy by the time I laid down on my bed and let out a huge sigh. I still hadn't told Charlie about my window I wondered how long I could keep that a secret--I couldn't keep my window wide open for the remainder of winter. I felt pangs of fright as the notion that there was actually some nutcase out there who was intentionally trying to harm both Edward and I...but I knew it was mostly Edward and then it dawned on me.

"Jacob." I said and sat straight up on my bed. I didn't let my mind roam to him because of the fiasco from the month before and his life damn near almost being over, now he was actually willing to put himself back in the same scenario...it just didn't make sense to me. I shook my head a bit to shake off whatever queasiness I felt about the whole situation and then clicked on my instant messanging system and clicked on Jacob's screen name.

"Idle..." I said aloud while scanning through his information. It said he had been idle for nearly 27 hours which would be about 1 in the morning last night...interesting. I probbed a bit further and clicked on the link to his facebook page and read his last update...

'Revenge is a dish best served cold.'

I cupped my mouth in fear and immediately shut my laptop off and held my body close. What the fuck was he doing purposely trying to go to jail, why did he even feel I'm worth all the drama what in the hell is so special about me in the first damn place!

_*Ring*_

"Ah!" I yelled as the phone began to ring

"I got it!" Charlie screamed from downstairs and I began to catch my breath again and calm down.

"Bella, it's Jacob!" Charlie called up and then once again my heart nearly exploded

"...Ok..." I said uneasily and slowly moved over and grabbed the phone

"Hello?" I said in a deep cautious tone

"Hey it's me Jake what's up?" Jacob asked casually

"I'm shitty--you should know why." I spat

"What? I'm sorry to hear that." Jacob said in a quasi confused tone

"Look, stop the bullshit just tell me why you did it--my dad's already investigating into this." I said frantically

"First off, calm down what are you talking about?" Jacob asked confused

"You slashed his tires! And you could've nearly cracked my head open with that rock! I've heard of jealousy but you've just entered into crazy town." I said panicky

"Woah, woah, woah. I didn't have anything to do with that! What happened?" Jacob asked sounding completely dumbfounded

"I don't believe you! Who else! You're psycho!" I screamed and then slammed down the phone in a fit of rage

I felt like going right down to Charlie and demanding that he arrest Jacob on the spot for causing all this drama in my life. I never felt so shook up in my life I felt my entire body trembling and I moved over to the ever opened window to breathe in some fresh air and then I looked out and saw the shadowing of Edward's car down in the forrest and sighed. It pained me to see Edward's signature car out there without any Edward in there, it was as if it was waiting for me. Speaking to me in the silence...ok, I've lost it. Tonight has been entirely too stressful, the car being alive was just the sign I needed to breath slowly....

"What was that?" I asked softly squinting my eyes and looking out and seeing the lights inside the car go on for a second just to shut off the next.

"Who's in there?!" I screamed scared and ran to get my phone and looked at the caller ID and saw Jacob had called from his house phone...it wasn't Jacob. Oh my God! I began to dail Edward's cell number frantically and waiting almost on the verge of screaming out in horror.

"Pick up!" I hissed but it went straight to his message machine, dammit he was probably on the plane. I had no choice but to get Charlie involved. I ran out of my room and down the stairs feeling as if I was gonna piss my pants all the way down and damn near ran right into Charlie went I got to the bottom.

"Woah kido slow down." Charlie said

"Dad! Look outside!" I screamed completely winded with sweat beads drippign everywhich way down my body

"What? What's going on?" Charlie asked in 'cop' mode

"I saw the lights in Edward's car turn on and off!" I screamed and Charlie motioned for me to stay put at he gingerly lifted up the window curtain to look out into the forrest

"I don't see anything." He said

"Dad I saw it, I promise!" I replied feeling my knees buckle

"Ok...I'm gonna go out there--

"No!" I begged too afraid to even think about that

"Bella it's probably just some punk kids from Wesley still mad about the game." Charlie said in an all too elevated voice as he went over to the drawer in the kitchen and pulled out his flash light.

"I'll be back soon. Lock the door." Charlie said sternly

All I wanted to do was grab hold of his legs and beg my daddy to stay like I was a five year old little girl again but I couldn't even bring myself to say a word. Charlie walked out of the door and closed the door behind him and I never felt so powerless in my life I ran to lock it and slumpped down to the floor and began weeping bitterly. Why was all this happening to me.

*BANG!*

My heart came to a halt. I stood up and all the sound ran out of my ears as I opened the door wide open

"CHARLIE!!!"


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: **There's some confusion floating around and I'll useSesshoumara comment as way to answer some things, here's what she wrote: _Ok why wouldn't Bella tell her dad about the window. Its winter time, and impossibly cold at night in Washington plus snow. You also had her scream in the last chapter, Charlie no doubt heard her scream and would have found out about the window. I mean there is clean up with all the glass, and the big ** rock too. Then there is the fact that Bella is breaking the law (a felony at that) "inferring with a police investigation". And if she leaves her window open will she possibly feel safe when anyone can climb thru her window, and you have already mention how easy it is to climb into her window, no self respecting human being would allow the window incident go without trying to secure their safety in their own home again. I suggest rewriting this chapter, to not leave the readers lost and risk being a half-assed plotline. Details are important to keep straight to keep readers interested and satisfied with which direction the writer chooses to take the readers.*****_

You ask good questions but I answered all of them, I don't know maybe you just read bits too fast or whatever but I'll do my best to break it down. Bella only discovered the broken window in Chapter 37, the day after her and Edward made love--everything from chapter 36 to 38 is over the span of one day so it's not like she waiting weeks before telling Charlie and also, it's at night time when she graples with that desicion--the only time she would really be concerned about the opened window. She screamed in the chapter before while Charlie was downstairs on the phone and it was at the end of the chapter who's not to say that moments later Charlie didn't say 'Bella what's wrong' I just chose to leave off at the cliffhanger part. Yeah, of course there's clean up I alluded to the shards of glass scattered in her room and even outside where she mistaked them for chips of ice from the fallen snow--the rock was under her bed so when it was thrown that's how it missed hitting her and Edward. Yeah, ok...Bella's done a lot of illegal shit in the story did you totally skip the 'date rape' chapterS...? I appreciate the questions and by all means if you find something confusing I'll do my best to address them but I thought the points you brought up were relatively easily answered throughout if they weren't then I do apologize and am glad to have you as a reader nonetheless. Thanks guys for all the support and never be afraid to say if you don't get something :)

*************************

**PART THREE**

**THE ENDING'S REALLY HARD**

I couldn't see Charlie anywhere in the thick darkness of the night, waves of absolute frigid air set in under my skin making that uneasy feeling become more and more intense, I called out again

"CHARLIE!!!"

There was no answer. I ran without even thinking deep into the forrest to where the car was and saw Charlie laying on the ground with blood dripping down his face.

"Dad!" I screamed and dropped down and held Charlie against me

"What happened?" I demanded crying every bit of myself out

"Bells, I'm ok...there were three kids in the car I approached them they threw something at me as I went to draw my gun and it went off, I'm fine though but they ran off." Charlie said catching his breath

"What did they throw at you?" I asked feeling the anger in me build more and more

"I think a shoe." Charlie said kinda increduously and I looked over and saw Edward's football cleeted shoe in the snow

"How do you know they were kids?" I asked using my sleeve to wipe up the cut on Charlie's face

"I saw them with my flash light not real good though but they looked about your age; the only one I got a real good look at was the girl with red hair." Charlie said lunging to grab his gun and then finding the strength to stand up

"I don't really know anyone who resembles that." I said helping Charlie as we moved back into the house

"Well, whoever it is I'm calling out a squad tonight to patrol the area I swear things in this area have been going downhill ever since that...

"Since what?" I asked raising the tone in my voice

"Since nothing." Charlie said sternly as he walked into the house, I followed after burrowing my eyebrows wanting so much to inquire further but I knew now wasn't the most approriate of times. I locked the door up and then heard Charlie get on the phone talking some officers at the station. I tried to act like I wasn't listening as I nonchalantly moved into the kitchen right behind him and went to go pull out the first aid kit from one of cabinets.

"Yeah, so you gonna send out two cars...Brilliant, I'll keep a look out." Charlie said hanging up the phone and I handed him a bandaid

"Thanks." Charlie said unwrapping the thing

"So they gonna stay the whole night and keep watch?" I asked

"Yeah, I'll be out with them too so I'll lock up the door." Charlie said

"Dad...someone broke my window." I said softly

"What?" Charlie asked confused

"I think those people threw a rock a threw my window last night I noticed a little earlier when I went to put my window down." I admitted looking down sheepishly

"Wait, last night? What was it even doing opened?" Charlie asked sternly crossing his arms

"I was looking outside..." I said trying to sound convincing

"To see what?" Charlie said in an angry tone

"The snow! I don't know _stuff! _I don't exactly have the most interesting of lives God forbid I should try to catch a glimspe of actual outside life!" I screamed

"Hey, don't you catch a tone with me young lady I know the boy was here last night, that's why you've been lying all day." Charlie pressed

"So what, I can't have a friend come over now!" I replied

"Not at midnight--now I don't know what things he's getting you involved with but ever since you've been with him he's gotten you tied up into some suspicious shit and no daughter of mine's gonna be associated with taht stuff." Charlie said defensively

"Dad, you sound like a fucking dictator, do you hear yourself! Finally I find someone who makes me happy and all you wanna do is tear us apart!" I screamed

"Bella it's for your own good, that boys got a history so just lay off." Charlie said trying to calm me down

"I know! I know about what happened with him at his old school and I know he's gay but he's not anymore! I swear!" I screamed feeling my eyes swell

"What? Bella, listen yes, he's gay and he'll always be that way no matter what kind of a relationship you want with him there's just some things you have to accept which is why I don't want him leading you on." Charlie said

"No _you _don't understand! Edward's in love with me! You will neve get that though because you're so close minded and ignorant." I said crying

"Bella, I think you need to just lay down and take a breathing today's been a strange and crazy day--

"No! Today was just fine for me! Or at least it was supposed to be--I woke up in bed with the man of my dreams and ever since then you've been trying to accuse me of doing something wrong or telling me he's a bad person. Edward's the best thing that's happened me." I blasted

"Please Bella just hear me out

_*Knock knock*_

Charlie sighed and went to the door "Who is it?" Charlie asked

"Charlie it's us." the officer said and then four big, brawny cops walked into my house...it was like a worse nightmare. My dad greeted them all warmly as I still continued to fume in the corner all I wanted to do was get away but there was so much my mind failed to understand who was the real bad guy trying to destroy me and Edward? My head hurt with my endless thoughts and I was taken aback when the officers came to greet me

"Oh hey." I said curtly trying hide the red from my face that occured from the previous confrentation.

"Don't worry Bella it's just some punk kids trying to start some trouble," one of the officers said kindly and I smiled briefly

"Ok, Charles you wanna take us to where the car is?"

"Sure. If you ask me though I think it was one of the kids from the deliquent home on the other side of town." Charlie said putting his gun in its holder

"Probably," said one of the officers

"Bella we'll only be gone for an hour or so will you be ok by yourself?" Charlie asked

"No." I said bluntly

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked

"My window..." I said softly

"Oh yeah. Damn...the whole whole is pretty much not safe," Charlie said clenching his forehead with his hand trying to think

"What happened with the window?" one of the officers asked

"One of those punks threw a rock threw her window last night...boy I'll be so happy when we nab em." Charlie said

"Do these crooks have anything against Bella...?" the officer asked

"I don't know but Edward was here last night and his tires were the ones slashed...not mine." I said lowly

"Anyone maybe jealous of the relationship between the two of you?" the officer asked

"Not really I mean just some stupid cheerleader from school but she wouldn't do this." I said kinda laughing at the notion of Lauren being that vindictive

"Well, I'm not letting you stay in the house." Charlie said and tossed me my jacket

"What? Where am I going?" I asked

"Call up Jacob and tell him you're gonna be staying with him for a few days." Charlie said

I was beside myself in confusment

"But..what about school...and my clothes?" I asked

"Don't worry about school now, right now I'm not even sure if I want you anyround any of those kids anyway and as for your clothes I'll bring you some stuff tomorrow after we get that Volvo towed out." Charlie said

Wow. I couldn't believe I was being shipped off to the last place on Earth I wanted to be. I couldn't tell Charlie about Jacob's jealous feelings towards Edward and how I was still convinced he played some part in what was happening. Why did it always feel as if I never had a choice? ...La Push here I come.

**PART FOUR will be up tomorrow and anticipate a whole lot of Jacob. Night guys ^_^**


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: **Crazy busy work week--gotta make that money to pay that internet bill :D anyways Bella is off to La Push!

**PART FOUR**

**BELLA AND JACOB**

By the time Charlie had driven me to La Push it was about 4 in the morning and it was raining out. I blinked open my eyes and saw the beach far off into the horizon and the reality set in that I wouldn't be home for a while.

"We're here." Charlie said in his normal indifferent tone and pulled up along side the tiny red shack. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and I was still hesistant to open my door and walk into the unfamiliar territory that awaited me.

"Come on, they're waiting for us." Charlie said and I forced myself to follow after him. I felt half asleep and I knew my face showed it, I felt the paleness of my skin and the denisty of my hair--I was probably a walking corpse but I figured that would let Jacob off my shit for a minute or two. We entered the small warm home and there was Billy already waiting my arrival he was smiling brightly--he was obviously elated to have some fresh faces around.

"Thanks again Billy, like I said it's just for at most a week." Charlie explained

"No problem you know I love any excuse to have Bella over, and of course Jacob does too." Billy said and both him and Charlie laughed, I felt like this was all some pre concocted scenario to get me and Jacob together--I could totally see Charlie planting this whole thing...sneaky sneaky. I turned my attention to the back of the room and saw Jacob in the corner scowling intensely at me like I was some targeted prey he hungered for...what no smile? I slowly moved my eyes away and back to Charlie.

"Well, I really gotta get back to Forks I got a couple guys keeping watch...the neighborhood's just getting worse and worse." Charlie said shaking his head as he moved for the door

"I keep trying to tell you to come move over here." Billy said laughing

"You know perhaps I will if things don't get any better. I mean, Bella wouldn't have a problem with it she's got friends here, the beach is right there--

"HumHem. You do realize I am right here and you don't have to speak for me right?" I said wanting to stick a sock down his throat

"Well, I better get going." Charlie said hanging his head down obviously trying to get gone before we get into another fight. Too many words had been exchanged between us tonight and so many emotions, something both of us were never used to. That was the very thing that kept us together and made us most similar and now it's tearing us apart; that realization scared the hell out of me.

"Bella, I know you must be exhausted, I had Jacob set up a place for you in his sisters' room." Billy said

"Thank you." I said feigning a smile

"Jacob take her to the room." Billy instructed

I was so afraid as I saw him advance towards me--I swore he had even grown an inch...or five, his expression was unwavering and totally directed at me.

"Come." He said sternly and I followed him making sure there was a huge gap between us. We got to the room at the end of the hall and I saw the room was small with two beds but one had a towel and washcloth on it.

"Is that one mine?" I asked trying to sound as gentle and friendly as possible to keep from screaming in fear

"What do you think." Jacob said smugly and then turned and walked into his bedroom across the hall and slammed the door shut.

I had no idea what the hell was into him but I certainly didn't want to know either. I took a seat on the bed and removed my dripping wet jacket and tried to just clear my head. I heard the door open and in walked Jacob holding a telephone and the wires.

"My dad told me to put this in your room, you'll be dissappointed to know it doesn't connect to phones in 'Cullen Manor'." Jacob said condescendngly while plugging the phone in

"First off Edward's not even home, he's in Brazil so just shut up." I said sick of his bullshit already

"Well, it don't get calls from there either." Jacob said

"What the hell is your problem, I'm not exactly thrilled to be here either you know." I said

"You. There you go. You're my problem. I'm sick of seeing you become this person you're not all because you're goo goo gaga over some guy who doesn't and can't ever love you back." Jacob said naturally

"I hate you. I really do. I don't know why you just can't mind your own damn business--you're using you're pervish desires to hop into my pants cloud your judgement into thinking that you're actually helping me when all you're doing is hurting me. Some friend you are." I said hotly

"Girls are all the same." Jacob said shaking his head in shame

"So are guys...you're truly nothing special Jacob Black." I spat

"I don't claim to be either but at least I'm honest." He replied

"Yeah, so honest you went and slashed someone's tires!" I screamed

"For the last fucking time I didn't slash your boyfriend's stupid tires!" He yelled

"I don't believe you...I can't. I'm looking into your eyes now and all I see is you in your jealous fog." I said feeling my voice tremble slightly

"I don't want to know why you'd assume I'd have nothing better to do late at night than worry about terrorizing your boytoy." Jacob said and walked off to the door

"I just can't think of anyone else that would intentionally do that." I said

"Yeah, so of course you blame me." Jacob said just as he reached to turn the door handle

"I'm sorry but could you blame me for having your name being the first thing to pop into my head." I said wiping the tears that were falling from my eyes.

"Bella, I'm actually scared, which is why I hate the fact you're actually accusing me. If I find out whoever the hell is trying to harm you I would do everything in my power to destroy them." Jacob said softly

"....I'm sorry." I said faintly

Jacob opened his mouth to speak but then didn't say anything he just walked out and into his room. I felt like such shit as I lay in bed again letting his words sink in. I guess I couldn't deal with the fact that there was some mysterious person or people trying to harm me and the man that means everything in the world to me. It was easy to brand Jacob as the scapegoat in this chaotic day. I didn't feel like thinking anymore though, I know I owed Jake a bigger apology but I figured I'd leave that for the morning and just try to get some sleep tonight.

***~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Time to wake up." I heard someone say and felt the suns rays on my face I woke up and saw Billy by the side of my bed

"Oh gosh, what time is it?" I asked groggily

"It's just past 11 I let you sleep a little later because you don't have school." Billy said

"Oh, so Jacob's at school?" I asked

"Yep, but I've got some breakfast made for you it's in the oven keeping warm." Billy replied

"Ok, I'll go shower first." I said and stretched my arms some

"Alright I'll be in the living room if you need me." Billy said and wheeled out of the room

I stood up and took both towels in my hand and walked over to the bathroom which was right outside.

"Oh, Bella," Billy said knocking on the door and I opened it up

"Oh, did Charlie bring that?" I asked taking the bag full of clothes and personal stuff off from his lap

"Yeah he swung by here earlier and dropped it off." Billy said

I was delighted to see that now I actually had a toothbrush to use. I proceeded to run the water and step into the shower, it was well overdue I hadn't taken one since the night of the Valentine's day dance. I took off my dirty shirt and then my pants I squeeled when i looked down and saw the blood stain inside of them. I looked down and checked the inside of my leg and saw a red stain that dried. I didn't see any fresh blood coming out though so it wasn't my period...oh my gosh...it was Edward. I just kinda stood there looking at my naked body not quuite knowing how to feel or what to sayapart of me was finally letting the reality of the other night set in and another part of me was scared about what laid ahead. There were still so many unanswered questions between Edward and I so many things I wanted cleared up. What if he didn't want me? My virginity was already gone and if he were to dump me so would my diginity....I'd have nothing just a broken heart. I hated thinking so definatively, too many weighty things this early in the day was almost like the kiss of death. I eagerly stepped into the steamy shower and let the consistent stream of hot water run directly over my hair until it dripped down my entire body and warmed me down to my bones. A cloud of steam built up all around and then I closed my eyes and found myself letting my mind drift....

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"Why are you taking me here?" I asked as Edward lead me through the forrest behind my castle and to the tiny pond in the centre of it.

"I want to show you where I go to think about you." He said softly into my ear

"You should just go directly to me." I said smiling looking into his wonderful eyes intensely

"Come, there's still more to go." He said

"I thought we were going to the pond."

"No, it's further out." Edward said and we walked up the hilly region that was close by and then there was just a section of blackness further up.

"Are we going there?" I asked grabbing onto Edward for protection

"Shhh, my love it's gonna be ok." He said and kissed the top of my forehead

He took my hand and we continued to walk further into the forrest and into the blackness--it got to the point where the blackness seemed so thick and prevelant that I could actually feel it...taste it...hear it?

"What's that?" I asked still holding onto Edward

"Just hold onto me." He said and we walked more and more and I looked up and saw in the distance a small patch of blue that got bigger and bigger the further we walked and then I saw it was water.

"You may get wet." He said

"What? wet?" I repeated and then I looked up and saw a stream of light and intense blue color, a stream of water in the form of a huge waterfall. We had walked through a cave and exited through the back of a waterfall. There was so much mist in the air that I felt completely soaked already.

"Do you always come here?" I asked as we got right behind the water

"Yeah...cause I'm always thinking of you." Edward said and placed his hand on my chin and pulled me closer to him. We kissed as the collected mist from the running water formed a reflecting rainbow around us.


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note**: Woot! I'm finally typing on my fancy new laptop--let's get back to the story. Btw, please don't question the insanity of Bella's daydreams--she's crazy--in love, but still crazy you'll understand the point of them as the story continues.

**PART FOUR**

**BELLA AND JACOB (PART TWO)**

The shower did its job in waking me up and restoring the blood flow to the rest of my body but what it didn't do was remove the huge weight that still seemed to be compressing my chest. I drifted into the kitchen and saw Billy there in his chair talking on the phone to someone I gave him a small smile as I went over to the counter and grabbed a biscuit from the bread basket, I slowly chewed on it while doing my hardest not to think about anything; but for me that always seemed easier said than done.

"Hey Bella," Billy said holding his hand over the phone

"Hey." I greeted as my mouth was full with bready, buttery goodness.

"Feel free to help yourself." Billy said and then got back into the phone conversation. I just took up a napkin and walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom and glanced outside the window and saw the wide landscape of pure Northern Washington wilderness which could be seen for miles and miles. I envied Jacob for living up here so sheltered and so safe this place made Forks seem like Phoenix. The very thought of Forks made my stomach queasy, I shuddered to think at what the other students were probably gossipping about in terms of Valentine's Day and what if they had known about what happened with Edward's Volvo...what if someone, a classmate of mine was the one who did that?! Wow, my face felt like a heat lamp and I beat it was bright red. My anxiety levels were reaching all new heights in this one weekend I had to use my time in La Push as a puesdo vacation a way to escape from the madness I left behind in Forks. I had to regain my sanity and this place is just tranquil and secluded enough to let me do it. I smiled as I saw the sun crawl higher in the sky making everything that it shone turn golden yellow like a wheat field it seemed like I was reaching a new herizon.

"Hey Dad!" I heard from the front door feeling my tiny bubble of protection burst as i saw Jacob shuffle through the door he didn't look any less comforted by the sight of me.

"Hey son how was school?" Billy asked wheeling over from the kitchen, I just did my best to try to stay out of view

"It was cool." Jacob said and I could feel the acting tone in his voice as it struggled to remain even while I was around

"You came just in time Bella just woke up." Billy said giggling and Jacob feigned a laugh too as he nervously put his bookbag down on the floor

"It's not even 2 o'clock yet," I said looking at the clock on the wall surprised at Jacob's early arrival

"School ends earlier up here Bella." Jacob said in a stern voice as his eyes didn't even attempt to meet mine

"Oh." I said not even attempting to probe more into the situation

"Hey dad I'm gonna meet up with Quil and some guys at the beach alright." Jacob said already half stepping out the door

"Woah, woah son aren't you forgetting something?" Billy said

"Nah, don't worry dad I did my homework in studyhall." Jacob said again attempting to blast out of the front door.

"I meant Bella, you're gonna take her too right?" Billy said and I feel the awkardness of the situation I didn't even know what to say as I felt Jacob wanting to scream his head off.

"Ummm...Bella...?" Jacob said and I looked at him, and then at Billy and back and forth it felt like an eternity of decision making and I completely sucked at making decisions so I could virtually feel myself sweating like pig.

"Ah...cool." I finally replied to Jacob's chagrin "...Lets go..." I said half in a daze I could feel Jacob's rage even know not to even mention when we were to get outside and out of the saftey of the tiny red house.

"Bye Billy." I said a softly almost trudging over to Jacob who I could feel was none too pleased as I grabbed my jacket.

"You kids have fun." Billy said and waved goodbye

Jacob locked the door as I waited at the bottom of the porch steps and tried to just look down at my shoes for answers.

"You royally fucked us over." Jacob said in his 'normal' pissed off tone

"Look, I just chocked up under pressure let off." I hissed

"What part of I think we should just stay as far from each other don't you get or are you all of a sudden trying to make the moves on me now?" Jacob said walking over to his car as I followed behind

"You just keep spewing more and more shit everyday try getting your head out your ass Jacob!" I screamed

"I'm not even gonna have this conversation with you right now just get in the car and shut the hell up." Jacob ordered

"Excuse me but is your name Charlie? Cause last time I checked your not my dad so who are you to bark orders at me?!" I shouted and then Jacob walked right up to me all 6 and a half feet plus of him and I could feel his weight on me as he pressed me against his car. I couldn't believe he was pinning me against his car like this...my hear was the beating of my heart, was he gonna hit me?

"If you're gonna hurt me just get it over with?" I said shaking

I closed my eyes in fear I just couldn't deal with all this fucking pressure just let what ever's coming come. I felt the warmth first, and the the feeling of my ribs half being crushed the pain radiated down my spine as his fingers caught hold of more of my body and he sucked me in closer to him like a vacuum...his kiss intensified. I couldn't let go for some reason, his lips moved up and down hovering over and darting in between my lips like a phantom in the night I didn't know what was coming next just wave after wave of new sensations heating my body fufilling what Edward has so gloriously started...Jacob was finishing? I abruptly pushed him away and reopened my eyes I could see the stunned reaction in Jacob's eyes and then I glanced over to the house and saw Billy staring with an equally shocked reaction from the window my whole face turned beet red.

"Drive!" I ordered and hopped into the car and just wanted to hide my face. It felt like everytime I was halfway at meeting my goal I went and fucked everything back up again. Why! Just drive...drive...drive away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm not gonna let you stay in the car." Jacob said trying to get me out of the car and join him and his friends on the beach

"I just dont' feel like it." I said just looking down

"I'm not gonna just leave you here alone and I also don't wanna leave my friends hanging," Jacob said trying to carress my arm

"Please just don't touch. I can't believe you expect me to not force you to choose when you've just deprieved me of all my options--you did a foolish thing," I said wanting to cry but was not capable of producing the tears

"Yeah, a stupid thing that you readily fed into." Jacob said in defense "Look, I'm not trying to get into this, you wanna come and just have a good time on the beach then let's do it. But staying in here feeling all depressed about something you clearly wanted--

"Oh my God how dare you--

"--or not...my point is, you're never gonna be happy just sitting here being depressed." Jacob said

"Fine." I said feeling my whole body tense up and I opened the door and jumped down half landing on top of Jacob who, oh so conviently, caught me before I could stumble.

"I gotcha." He said softly into my ear and we walked down the sandy trail and down to the beach where I saw a group of brawny russett brown skinned guys tossing a foot ball around on the beach.

"Oh you guys are just gonna start the fun with me?" Jacob yelled down

"Jake!" some of them jeered

I felt so awkward being not only the only girl in the pack but the tiniest one there.

"Hey guys, you all know Bella." Jake said pushing me forward

"Of course, hey Bella." the biggest one said

"Hey." I greeted feeling like I just wanted to leave even after just getting here.

"I'm Embry." He said and leaned in and gave me a friendly bear hug which made me feel like I was being strapped into a straight jacket.

"Ouch..." I said

"Sorry about that." He said trying his best not to laugh

"Hey I'm Embry." the second biggest one said stepping up

"Umm I thank you better just settle on a handshake." I said giggling and Embry nearly broke my hand with even the most gentle of handshakes.

"And Bella, you of course know Seth." Jacob said and Seth just flashed me a simple smile

"Wait, where's Leah?" Jacob asked

"We made here park the bikes." Quil said with an evil smile

"Ooh, harsh." Jacob said with an equally evil smile

"Hey, she's the one who wants to play with the big boys, right?" Quil said smiling

"Leah?" I asked

"Leah's my sister...my very annoying sister." Seth chimed

"Oh ok," I said relieved that there was actually another girl here so I didn't feel as behind the 8 ball.

*BOOM*

"What's that?" I asked looking up where the crash was sounded and saw a tall burly looking figure with long, jet black hair and a dirtied flannel shirt trek down the step sand dune looking anything but pleasant.

"Uh-oh it's hurricane Leah." Embry said and the other's giggled

"That's the last time I let you asswipes try to boss me around." Leah said brushing the tufts of hair from her face

"Quiet you." Jacob teased

"Haha...no." Leah said in her spunky tone

"Hey." I said instantly nervous again she was almost as big as the guys

"Who's the outsider?" She asked bluntly

"This is Bella Swan, chief Swan's girl." Jacob said

"Ooh so your the one who's in love with the gay boy." Leah said actually having the audacity to try to shake my hand after. The only reason I did was because I was afraid of what she would do to me had I rejected her.

"So we playing ball or what?" Leah asked eagerly snatching the ball from Seth

"Hey!" He whined

"You snooze, you lose little bro," Leah said and tossed the ball to Embry who prepared to throw it long as she ran far down along the beach to catch it.

"I guess I'll be sitting this game out." I said feeling uncomfortable again.

"Nonsense you'll be on my team." Jacob said patting me on the butt

"I guess I'll just do my best to let that slide." I said quietly to myself

"Ok, so who's got possession?" Jacob barked jogging over to the rest of the guys as I trailed behind

"Ok, so it's me, Seth and Quil and Jacob, Leah and Bella." Quil said trying not to laugh at the end

"Haha, laugh it up you guys are still going down." Jacob said and got into posistion

"Where do I go?" I asked terribly ignorant to the rules of the game

"Bella you just stand to the side of me Leah's gonna hike it." Jacob said taking the ball into his hand

"Alright...so just stand?" I asked trying to make sure I had at least that one rule packed down

"Yeah then when I get intercepted be prepared to catch the ball," Jacob said naturally

"Catch the ball?!" I repeated shocked

"Yeah, that's kinda like a big part of the game." Jacob said

"And if I don't get it?" I asked scared

"Relax," Jacob said and hunched down and began counting off menawhile I was going over and over the seemingly simple rules in my head like I was prepping for a pop quiz when suddenly the ball magically landed in my hands. By the time I could realize that the ball had been given to me I saw a sea of huge La Push players charging directly at me. In my sudden wave of panic I freaked out and dropped the ball and just ran game or no game I ran like I little girl in no true direction I just knew I didn't want to be turned into a La Push pannini sandwich.

"AHHH!" I screamed while hauling ass across the sandy beach

"Where are you going!?" I heard Jake screamed and I finally ran out of steam and collasped behind a wave of sea grass far off from the shore. I hadn't even realized how far I had gotten until I looked around I didn't even see the guys in the distance.

"Damn." I said seeing that I had scrapped my hand on one of the rocks when I reached my final stop

I used all my strength to get up and dusted off my pants. I fretted the long walk back and the laugh they'd all have at my expense, I started off walking when I heard some ruffling not to far behind me.

"Huh?" I asked and turned back around and walked up some then I smelled smoke most likely coming from a cigarette. 'How gross' I tought and then I traversed up a bit more and I saw a group of people huddled around a circle sharing a cigarette. I looked a bit closer and saw a striking red head in the middle laughing.'

"Red head?" I said softly and then I thought back to last night and seeing a red head in Edward's car.

"Oh God." I said feeling my teeth


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: **Ok guys time for new chapter!

**PART FOUR**

**BELLA AND JACOB (PART THREE)**

I slithered away from under the grass and scampered away half running as fastly and quietly as I possibly could without squealing back to the shore. I didn't know where to let my fright set in; be it at the notion that, that was more than likely the people I had seen in Edward's car the other night or the fact that they were now following me...it was me they wanted. But why, did they want me so they could get to Edward? Who the hell are they and what could Edward have possibly done to set them off? I finally made it back to the rest of the guys and they were still giggling at the sight of me.

"Wow, and you're still going." Jacob teased smiling brightly

"Calm down there girl before you pull something." Quil added

"You alright, you look all queasy," Leah said noticing as I bent over seemingly to vomit profusely but nothing came out.

"I'm ok," I breathed out with absolutely no energy

"You want some water?" Seth asked

"No...I'm ok, Jacob can I talk to you?" I asked lowly

"Sure Bell what's up?" Jacob asked taking me aside as we walked down the sand a bit more

"I saw some people up there--by the grass." I said feeling my jittery nerves kicking in

"What people?" Jacob asked confused

"I saw the same people that were in Edward's car the other night. There was a girl with really long red hair and now, I saw her and some other people with her now. I think they're following me." I said hysterically feeling as if I was gonna cry

"Calm down, calm down. No one's following anyone even if it was the same people that messed with Edward's car they're probably just some low, college drop out wanderers who saw a fancy car and decided to wrek it. This area is pretty much like a haven for some seedy people they would come here regardless of your stay." Jacob said holding my shoulder to comfort me

"Still, I think I should tell Charlie--these people should be arrested." I protested

"Look, your dad's plenty busy in Forks dealing with the mess you don't wanna turn this incident into a regional problem cause before you know it there will be cops up and down the cost from Forks to here...you don't want that." Jacob said softly

"...Yeah, you're right but still I don't want to risk it they could be very dangerous what if they intentionally planned to hurt me and Edward--they fucking threw a rock through my window!" I screamed feeling in the depths of insecurity

"That's what thugs do Bella, they wanna get folks all riled up and intimidate them but you just be as tough as them and stand your ground. Tell you what, me and you, tonight, we'll come back here and see if they're still hanging round these parts and I'll do the talking and tell them to lay the fuck off." Jacob said boldly

"Jake...that's crazy, there was two huge guys and that girl looks like she could even go toe to toe with Leah." I said

"Bella, I can take on much worse. Trust me." Jacob said and reached in a brought me up to his in a warm hug

"I'm still scared I don't want anything else bad to happen...I'm starting to feel responsible for so many horrible things I just want things to be peaceful again." I said and felt the warm tears roll down my cheeks

"Bella, I'm all for preserving the peace in your life, now I don't know about Edward but I don't live for drama--

"Neither does Edward!" I countered

"Listen, like I said I'm not getting into that with you but just take my word I will make things right again...

"Promise?" I asked softly

"Promise. Can I just have your word on something first?" Jacob asked

"What?" I asked curiously

"Promise me if when this is all said and over and I show you the way I can protect you--how I'll rescue you from all this endless confusion and frustration, will you then at least give me a try?" Jacob asked his voice sounding so innocent and humble

I felt my head dip down...was I actually thinking? I was thinking. I thought...thoughts whizzed through my head with no true answers but they were still thoughts nonetheless. I picked my head back up and and turned to look directly into Jacob's dark brown eyes and my mouth curved to form words

"Ok." I said and I nearly had a heart attack when my brain picked up signals to comprehend the words I had just said but Jacob really didn't seem stunned he took it like a man and simply said

"Thank you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was pacing back and forth in my makeshift room I had my windows bolted shut so I was sweating through my thin fleece shirt it was a quarter to 11 and Billy had just gone to sleep I was waiting for Jacob to knock on my door and tell me the plan for the sneak out. I once again found myself in one of those situations where I wished I had a time warp to go back in time to find out how exactly I gotten myself into this shit. If I had a cigarette between my fingers it would be down to nub--my nervousness was at a new peak. I stroked my hair back at an obsessive rate I swore I was starting to feel a bald spot growing underneath.

*Knock, Knock*

My heart nearly did a backflip out of my chest and I went over to get the door open and saw Jacob standing there in all black looking more like a ninja than anything else.

"What's with the get up?" I asked

"I don't know, it just just seemed...approriate." Jacob said and shrugged

"Ok well do you have the flashlights?" I asked holding out my hand as Jacob unzipped the small black bookbag he held in his hand and took out a flashlight

"Cool," I said

"Ok, so you ready to get rolling?" Jacob asked

"I am if you are." I replied

-----------------------

It was pitch black outside, the moon was barely a bulb in the sky by the time Jacob started up his car for us to leave. My stomach felt like it was in the throws of a panic attack...lovely.

"Did you bring the other thing?" I asked

"What other thing?" Jacob asked as he barreled down the road

"You know..." I said shifting my eyes to him

"Ohhh, um yeah just check the small pocket on the bookbag." Jacob said half laughing as I wasted no time lunging to the back to pull out the bottle of Mylanta and chugged it down like it was milk.

"You're hilarious." Jacob said laughing hard

"Hush, I'm not used to confronting gang members like you." I said sarcastically

"Oh, ok so now they're gang members I shudder to think what you'll refer to this group of pussy truants in a few minutes--serial bunny rapists?" Jacob said laughing

"Hush." I said giggling

"Yeah, well I have a knack for dealing with wannabe badasses," Jacob said and then slipped his free hand to his pant pocket and pulled out a rusty knife

"Oh my God!" I screamed

"Relax, it's a family relic--my great grandfather passed it to my grandfather, who gave it to my dad and so on...it's dull as daylight but it symbolizes the very soul of my people." Jacob said

"Oh, and what's the sould of your people?" I asked keenly interested

"We're fighters. We don't watch the little guy get trampled all over and just not say anything which is why I'm so invested in freeing you from ah...well anyway, that's just in my blood," Jacob said and focused back on driving

"Well that's a really good attribute to have..." I said looking down to the floor

"Say were you serious about what you said earlier or were you just saying it to make me happy?" Jacob asked not looking at me

"I meant it," I said simply

"Oh ok...just checking." Jacob said and I could see a small smile creeping up on his face

"So I guess you'll be letting your words speak louder than your actions tonight?" I asked switching the conversation

"That is if we can even see these guys. Hoodlums like this usually are extremely nomadic hell they could be back in Forks tonight for all I know." Jacob said

"I hope not...I know Charlie hasn't gotten that window fixed yet." I said switching a bit in my seat

"Charlie's fine Bella," Jacob said warmly and extended his hand out to rub my hand

"Yeah I know he is but it's just why now? My life has always been so safe and secluded why is everything becoming so dangerous and open now?" I asked outloud

"Umm I don't think you'd want me to answer that one for you." Jacob said

"Yeah probably not." I said and continued to look outside and the only light I could see as we drove on was the light that came from the white of the sand and reflected off the moon.

"We're here." Jacob said parking the car

"Wow, that was fast." I said feeling nervous as the time to get out and face the music came 'damn'.

I opened the door and stepped out into the cool air of the night and waited for Jacob to come over to my side.

"It's ok...let's go." Jacob said and gingerly took my hand in his and I clicked on my flashlight

"Alright...I'm ready."


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: **Home alone sick and pms'ing on Halloween night in new york city...only me, figured I'd give you guys another chapter, enjoy!

**PART FOUR**

**BELLA AND JACOB (PART FOUR)**

Jacob and I trekked down the thin sandy pathway which led directly to the water; we soon veered off and walked a top the sand itself schelping the same direction I had seen the gang earlier today.

"You feeling ok?" Jacob asked checking up on me, I was amazed by how calm he still was inside I was shaking but I didn't really want him to know the extent.

"I'm good." I lied holding my down as I walked to avoid tripping on the relatively thinly laid out sand beneath my feet. We walked fast and I just kept hoping we'd get this damned thing over with already, my head was already starting to spin in circles.

"Is this the place?" Jacob asked pointing his flashlight to the top of the grassy dune a few feet up

"Yeah, right behind it," I said and gulped loudly

"Take my hand." Jacob said and I held onto his hand as we hiked up the steep sand and kelp covered hill into what was still the unknown. Jacob seemed all too gungho about this whole endevour and it made me wonder why that was so...was he keeping something from me? Damn, I'm thinking really paranoid now, but it's the constant running of my mind that's keeping me from peeing my pants and hauling ass out of Washington as a whole in the first place. I guess it just amazed me when other people weren't as big a sissies as me. We'd finally reached the top and Jacob had turned off his flashlight and both me and him looked down below to the small cove underneath and saw it was completely empty there wasn't even any left over cigarrette butts on the ground I was absolutely shocked.

"They aren't here," I said softly

"Yeah, I can see...guess that's it then." Jacob said sighing and taking my hand so we could go back down but thesecond we turned around there was the group of kids staring right at us.

"Were you expecting us?" the red headed girl asked sounding more like she was speaking more rhetorically than anything else. I grabbed hold of Jacob's sleeve and my heart beat increased ten fold. 'Oh my gosh!' I screamed in my head I didn't want to be here, I knew coming here was a stupid ass idea now Jake was the main one responsible for my death--damn him!

"Ok so who are you jack asses and what's your deal?" Jake asked bluntly and assertively

"Woah, cool down bub we're just a group of kids trying to pass the time." the tall blonde guy said smiling sardonically

"You call running amok in Forks passing the time? Why don't you clowns get a new hobby?" Jake said

"Oh, I'll get a new hobby alright--" The blonde guy said and went up to approach Jacob threateningly until the guy with long dred locks in the back stopped him

"James, relax. Look, we weren't anywhere near Forks." He said

"Yeah right tell that to owner of the Volvo you guys vandalized." Jake hissed

"Wasn't us." the red headed girl said angrily

"Look if you guys were smart you'd stay out of places you don't need to be right now there's cops searching around town asking for you names." Jake said boldly

"How about I tattoo mine to your-

"Victoria!" The guy with the dreds pressed "Look, kid we're not trouble makers lay off of us."

"That's bullshit." I finally chirped stepping out from behind Jacob's shadow " That's a load of shit and you guys know it. Now, I saw a group of three and in that three was a girl with blood red hair either there's a similar trio going around town or it's you guys." I said vehemently

"Look _girl _you look like you don't want no trouble so I suggest you keep it that way." Victoria pressed

"Don't you get in her face like that." Jacob spat half pushing Victoria back "Her father is the head of police in Forks so keep fucking around!" Jacob screamed "Now, tell me what the hell was up with you guys and the Volvo Saturday night?"

"Fine...we were in Forks that night we some--what we thought was an abandoned Volvo in the middle of the woods and decided to try and jack it...there." Victoria said rolling her eyes

"So then why did you throw a rock threw my window?" I asked feeling my anger return

"We intially tried to break in through the car window so we got a rock and tried to smash them out but the moment we did the alarm in the car went off we slashed the tires to try and make it look like a tire had blown, and as we ran out the forrest we took our anger out on one of the windows in your house. Sorry." Laurent finished for Victoria in his eloquent British accent

"So then why were you there again Sunday night?" I asked

"We needed a place to shack up for the night." Laurent said and shrugged "We figured the car still being there was a sign the area was secluded so we wanted to make refuge for the night**." **Laurent summed up

"Can we leave now?" Victoria asked looking like she just wanted to punch me and Jake already

"Bella?" Jake asked waiting for my answer

"Go. Get gone but I never wanna see you in my area again." I said sternly

Jacob and I watched as the three of them left I noticed as Victoria repeatedly kept staring back at me and Jake it almost made me feel frightened. Almost.

~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*

"I see someone's not shaking in their boots anymore." Jacob noted while driving back to his house

"Nah, I kinda feel like I did something important for a change." I said half smiling

"Good that's because you did; didn't I promise to bring you a sense of peace?" Jake said smiling

"I guess..." I said blushing

"Yeah, like I said those guys were just your average run of the mill thugs ignore them." Jake said

"Yeah, you were right but I don't know why I didn't hear any alarm going off." I said scrunching my face kinda confused

"Yeah that is kinda weird what were you up doing at that hour?" Jake asked his eyebrow arching

"I don't---

*FLASH*

My eyes tripled in size as a wave of flashbacks settled in and suddenly...I was back to Saturday night and there was Edward and me toppling over eachother in a series of passionate kisses. Edward was back on top of pumping crazily while my arms draped down his back and nails digged into his sweat covered flesh while I did my best not to scream.

"Ummmm...." I finally replied

"Um what?" Jake said laughing

**"**Nothing." I said abruptly

"Oh no, you're not getting off that easily don't tell me you and Gayward got drunk at the dance and you were hungover cause I don't even think I'd believe you." Jake said laughing

"No." I said feeling my anxiousness coming back and I wished we were just back at Jacob's house already instead of pent up in this car feeling like I was being interrogated.

"You know I'm gonna get it out of you." Jake said smiling

"Jake trust me you don't want to know." I said

"...did he kiss you?!" Jacob screamed furiously looking as if he was gonna pull over the car right then and there and shake me

"No...he didn't...we slept together." I admitted

*SWERVE*

"WHAT?!" Jake screamed at the top of his lungs as we almost slammed into a nearby tree

"Jake watch the fucking road!" I screamed

"You let him touch you!" Jake screamed

"Jake...he's my boyfriend!" I yelled back

"Boyfriend?! HE'S GAY!" Jake screamed sounding like a full on maniac

"Jacob Black you have to calm down you almost just killed us." I said stuttering out my words

"Fuck 'us' there's no need to worry about 'us' there's just 'you' I'm worried about." Jake said furiously

"Jake this isn't any of your business it's my body--my life!" I screamed

"How dare you sit up there earlier and lie in my face like I'm some fool!" Jacob hissed

"I didn't lie to you--

"Like hell you didn't--you said we'd be together after tonight Bella!" Jacob screamed

"No I didn't!" I argued

"No, no, no!" Jake screamed squinted his eyes tightly looking like he was doing his best not to picture me and Edward sleeping together.

"Jake the car!" I screamed

"Bella I reaaallly think you should try shutting the hell up." Jake begged

"Jacob let me drive please, you're not feeling well right now." I begged tears steaming down my face

"Bella I said SHUT UP!" Jacob screamed hard I damn near felt the windows rattle

I bit my tongue right then and there and thought for sure he was gonna give me a whack right in the face. I felt so much terror in my little body in that one moment than at any moment in my life. I watched in fear as Jacob somehow regained control over the steering wheel and drove back to his place. Once the car was parked I slowly moved to unlock my seatbelt but I saw Jacob wasn't even moving.

"I'm going inside." I said nervously

"Here." Jake replied and handed me the keys moving in minute intervals

I didn't say anything back I just opened the door and bolted to the door as fast as I possibly could and ran into my room and slammed the door shut. I felt my breath run rampant and I didn't even have the energy to sit down.

"What's all that racket?" I heard Billy's voice ask outside the door, I moved to open it

"Hey, Billy I'm just getting to bed." I said trying to act natural

"Is Jacob in his room?" Billy asked

"Yeah..." Just then Jacob walked through the front door and Billy turned his head around

"...Hey dad." Jake said softly

"What's going on?" Billy asked

"Nothing...we just went outside to catch some air." Jake said closing the door

"Ok...well you better get to bed, you've got school in the morning." Billy said sternly "Bella you're father called about an hour ago, I thought you were asleep...but ah, he said Edward called." Billy said softly

"He did? umm ok, thanks Billy." I said

"You're welcome, try getting some sleep." Billy said and wheeled back into his room. I said in the hall not wanting to really move I felt like my mind was wandering until I saw Jacob come out and he walked up beside me

"Bella..." Jake said

"Jake...you startled me," I said breathing out

"I just wanted to ah, apologize..."

Jake said softly looking down

"It's ok." I said feeling sorta uncomfortable

"I don't know what got into me before...I just need to calm down a bit." Jake said

"Yeah, maybe you should." I said moving away slightly

"Whatever." Jake said sucking his teeth

"Ya know you're the only one I know who can apologize one second and then go back to being a giant grump next, good job." I said

"What? Bella, you complain about whatever inconsistancies I have yet you say nothing about that guy--

"Edward! His name is Edward! And will you stop trying to relate everything back to him you sound like a broken record." I screetched

*Ring*

The telephone began to ring and when it was clear Billy wasn't gonna get it Jacob ran into the living room to grab the cordless phone

"Who is this?" He asked

*silence*

"Edward?! How the fuck did you get my number you're never allowed to call here I don't care if you're grandmother is spending the night here I don't wanna hear your fucking voice on my phone faggot!" Jacob screamed into the phone and slammed it down

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled approaching Jacob face first ready to swing at him

"You wanna hit me then hit me!" Jacob yelled

and without hesistation I brought my fist up and brought them to his face where in an instant his hand grabbed mine in midair and pulled them to a stop and he brought me close to his body and kissed me like he had done before but I fought back and pushed from off him.

"Don't touch me," I said doing my best to get him off me but it was to no avail he just pushed me in closer and forced my lips to his.

"Jake stop." i kept begging but his lips just kept covering mine as he proceeded to hike my shirt up more and more

"Stop..." I whispered


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's Note: **Ok, new chapter time

**PART FOUR**

**BELLA AND JACOB (PART FIVE)**

I felt like my entire head was plunged into a sea of unforgiving darkness--everywhere I turned was a sign of my interminable distress there was no one to hear and no one to help. My head was pounding in fear and all out phsyical pain, my body was burning every touch felt like I was slowly melting...make it stop. My eyes were squeezed closed and I felt the tears trickling down my face but fastly evaporating from the heat radiating from under my skin. I wanted to just drift away just go away so far away from this moment of time and escape to a space where happiness and serenity abounded. The only such place I knew that exsisted like that was any place that Edward was. Just take me anyplace where me and him could lay in bed together and softly whisper our true feelings to one another was the only perfect place for me. Anyplace where his hands could freely roam the curves of my body and explore the depths of my love for him was the saftest place in the world. The hell I was knee deep in now was a nightmare--who was this giant stranger on top of me and why was he hurting me so much; couldn't he hear me screaming...was I screaming? Why weren't my lungs working why wasn't I kicking and screaming for this madness to end. 'Fight...fight...fight him off Bella!' I couldn't move though, every body part of mine was completely lifeless and paralyzed but was in voluntary? Did I stop myself? Why was I doing this; why was I allowing for this molestation to continue its course and not resisting all the advances.

"You want this?" I heard this 'stranger' on top of me ask while leaning down and placing his scorching lips on mine

The I looked down feeling half dizzy and saw him slowly pull down my pants and toss them aside that was the last time I felt nothing ontop of me but in a second later he resumed his place on my body. I slowly put my hand a top of my of my panties to act like a shield--at least I was somewhat resisting.

"Why are you holding back all of a sudden?" he asked sounding surprised

"I don't want this..." I said crying

"You were just saying in my ear that you didn't want me to stop." Jacob said his forehead wrinkling

"What?" I asked and sat up everything just felt like a huge wave of confusion what in the hell was going on.

"Ok, this is just getting too confusing." Jacob said backing away from me as if _I _had done something wrong.

"I never said I wanted you..." I said shaking my head

"Bella what the fuck?! The moment I grabbed you you stood there and whispered in my ear 'I want this'!" Jacob said

Why I couldn't remember something that may or may not have just happened three minutes ago. I didn't want to be in the same house as Jacob tonight yet alone have him on top of me like a piece of meat.

"I'm sorry then," was the only thing I could say and I just bent down and pulled up my pants and slowly walked to my room and closed the door.

I didn't understand the night. Yet another day where I felt like I was crossing the border of 'losing it' ville. The moment I laid down on the bed and looked out the window I couldn't help thinking about Edward...hat was he doing? Was he thinking about me...being with me, hanging out with me calling me his own? Was it possible that I was so starved for affection I was willing to do the unthinkable with Jacob...did I really miss Edward that much? Love really does do crazy things to the heart and mind; I shook my head in sheer exhaustion I just had such a desire for everything to make sense. Where was Edward at dammit, what so important about Brazil in the first damn place--what did Brazil have that I didn't. I laid down on the bed in frustrated and then closed my eyes and saw Edward laying on a beach in Rio, his body absolutely emacualte and stunning as the sun shone bright in the sky. He had on a pair of designer sunglasses which made his whole body look even sexier he looked up and smiled

"I've been waiting for you." He said looking up and extended his hands up to pull his lover over to him...an equally breath taking perfectly tanned Brazillian boy who was passionately kissing my Edward on the sand. I instantly opened my eyes from the horrid vision and felt like washing my eyes out with soap.

"Ahh!" I screamed and felt my chest thumping like it was about to explode. THe only goal I had in mind was just to get through this night and somehow convince Charlie to let me home early since I knew the true deal with my 'vandals'. I was happy that Jacob had offered to help me and did complete the task even if his main goal was to get into my pants but at least I had a safe house again and a clear conscious in Edward's safety. Oh, goodness hwo I missed Edward two weeks just was not sitting well with me at all, it might as be an eternity...an eternity of longing for him. I couldn't wait for morning so I reached over and grabbed the phone to call Charlie.

"Dad," I said

"What's wrong it's 2 in the morning." Charlie said half asleep

"Dad I just wanted to know if you'd come pick me up in the morning." I said trying to keep my voice even

"What...you're window's not fixed yet I've been too busy trying to get someone to haul that car out of the damn woods." Charlie said

"Dad...just I'll pay for the window I'll have someone come tomorrow just I want to go home." I said feeling aggrivated

"What? No, I'll get the window fixed I just didn't rush into it cause I thought you wanted to spend some time in La Push...you and Jacob not getting along?" Charlie asked

"No it's not that it's just I have to be home, I mean school...." I said hoping I sounded at least semi convincing

"Umm ok, but I have work at the station...can you get Jacob to drive you home?" he asked

I wanted to just go off right then and there and demand only he come and get me but I took a deep breath and remembered beggars shouldn't be choosers. I hung my head down and let out a long sigh.

"Ok." I said finally

"Alright umm, well by the time you get home the repairman should be here." Charlie said

"Thanks dad." I said smiling so widely

"Get some sleep kid."

~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up around 9 in the morning and started packing my bags up with a giddy smile on my face. I was just so relieved to be leaving but of course I hadn't told anyone else yet of my depature I was too afraid to even say a word to Jacob today so I decided I'd tell him when he cam home from school.

"Ah, Bella you're up." Billy said wheeling into my room

"Hey Billy," I said smiling

"You packing up--Charlie called to tell me this morning,"

'Uh-oh' I thought

"Oh, he did?" I asked smiling softly

"Yeah, so I told Jacob--

'Double Uh-Oh'

"Oh, yeah can he give me a ride when he comes home from school?" I asked

"Yeah sure he said just be ready by 1." Billy said

"Ah, cools." I said

"Are you hungry, I made some breakfast." Billy added

"Oh cool, I'll be in there in a minute." I said as Billy wheeled out. I was shocked by the fact I wasn't being barreled down with questions as to my depature maybe Jacob did all the acting for me and played the part as calm and collected...was that just so he could take it out on me later? I shuddered at the thought and walked out to get some food.

"Eat what you want." Billy said graciously

I wasn't really all that hungry I was just so happy to be returning home where there was phone where I could talk to Edward and tell him about the hellish frew days I'd endured. I just couldn't wait to be gone....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jacob showed up on time I was already prepared with my one bag packed and ready to go.

"Are we going?" I asked softly

"Yeah..." Jacob said not looking at me

"Alright." I said trying to sound indifferent as we walked out

"Bye Billy," I called as I exited out the front with Jacob ahead of me.

"Thanks for doing this by the way." I said while hopping into the passanger seat

"Don't mention it," Jake said sounding more sarcastic than anything

It was barely 1 o clock so i figured I'd make it home by 2 give or take and that would be about 5 o clock Edward's time, it would be a great time to lay in bed and talk with my man...I needed just conversation...a warm bed and some good dreams if I planned on making it for two weeks.


	45. Chapter 45

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the brief hiatus I spent the last week celebrating New York's world series victory I've been keeping notes though so this chapters gonna be a long one. Enjoy.

**PART FIVE**

**EDWARD'S RETURN**

"Drive faster!" I pleaded to Charlie while we were completely stopped in Seattle rush hour traffic on our way to the airport. My man was back in town along with his whole family and I wanted to be the first one to see his arrival; words couldn't even begin to describe my happiness. The dreaded two weeks was over-YES! I wanted to pour out every single emotion into greeting him, just the thought of seeing his face after such a long absence to behold perfection once again and touch him, hold him, squeeze him and breathe in his heavenly scent was just so simplistically sublime.

"I'm moving as fast as I can," Charlie grunted growing ever more frustrated at the sea of cars around him.

I could see the 'airport ahead' sign and I breathed in such a sigh of relief as the looming too-good-to-be-true reality was settling in with every second that passed. We were zooming down the road as the traffic finally let up at the airport I just wanted to get out of the car right now and just run inside.

"Where's your sign?" Charlie asked lightly laughing

"Oh!" I said forgetting about it briefly, I dropped down and lunged back to the backseat and pulled up my huge oak tag sign that said 'WELCOME BACK' in glittery bubble letters. I meticuously straightened it out and made sure it was looking nice and pretty. I looked up and saw we were already in the parking lot, before Charlie could even put the car in park I bolted out of the car with my sign

"Dad just meet me at the terminal!" I called already half down the lot

I ran into the building and immediately took to see what gate the Air Brazil plane had landed in.

"Sixteen!" I gasped a bit too excited and once again ran my skinny butt through the different terminals while a multitude of people starred on wondering what in the hell was my deal. I was just a girl like any other who was just crazy in love and didn't care who knew it--the more the merrier. I got the gate 16 and my body breathed in madly and I looked around trying to see if Edward had gotten in but I didn't even see any passangers around. I started shifting impatiently trying not to scream my lungs off right then and there and the moment I felt I was gonna lose it I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?"

I turned around and there was Carlise...?

"Hey..." I said of course happy to see him too but still wanting to know where in the hell Edward was

"We just got here...we didn't take the commericial liner we took a private flight back cause Rose wasn't feeling well." Carlise explained

"Oh ok, is she ok?" I asked somewhat pretending to give a shit

"Yeah just a stomach virus. We got our bags and everything, everyone else is waiting in the parking lot." Carlise said and I breathed a sigh of relief

"Hey guys." Charlie said finally showing up

"Hey Charlie glad you came but we've got all the bags and stuff we arrived a bit earlier than expected so we kinda took care of everything but if you guys want you're free to come back to the house and stay for dinner." Carlise said

"Sure, that's good, Bella you gonna ride with Carlise?" Charlie asked...was that rhetorical?

"Ah...Carlise do you have enough room?" I asked

"Of course we do." Carlise said warmly

"Cool." I said trying to not to smile too hard when inside I was completely gushing from sheer happiness

* * *

Carlise and I walked into the parking lot...the valet only parking lot, something I was completely new to even seeing and the whole while I had to keep from pinching myself, I just couldn't believe I was finally gonna see Edward again. I looked up and saw that Carlise had stopped in front of a stretch limo

"Is this yours?" I asked

"Yeah we rented it get in." Carlise said opening the back door for me. I climbed in and was instantly greeted from Esme

"Hey Bella you joining us today?" She asked smiling brightly at me

"Yeah," I replied not even looking up afraid to even see Edward

"Bella!" Alice squeeled on the opposite side of me

"Hey Al," I said smiling

"It feels like I haven't seen you in forever." She said

"How was Brazil?" I asked trying my hardest to not have to face Edward in front of everyone, I knew the second he addressed me my whole face would turn brick red.

"Fun as usual," Jasper said

"Visited a lot of villages, helped a lot of people that needed it and got some r and r in all and all a good trip." Esme said

"Oh cool." I said smiling

"We would've loved to have had you." I heard and looked up and saw Edward smiling at me. We of course knew what we had done two weeks prior so when we finally talked it felt like we were old time friends finally reunited and my heart was racing.

"I would've loved to have come." I replied keeping my smile curt

*BARF*

I looked up and saw Rosalie bent over vomitting into an airplane bag stretched over Emmett who was softly patting her back.

"Is she ok?" I asked concerned or at least putting on a good act

"Yeah once she gets home she'll be good." Emmett said

"I can't wait to see the volvo." Edward said softly

"Don't worry we got it nice and fixed up for you." I replied

"I still just wanna know who on Earth would do something like that." Esme said shaking her head

"Just some stupid kids from school or from around the neighborhood with nothing better to do." Carlise said from the front seat

"But still...what ever happened to the simple days of pranking--cutting tires, busting out windows; kids now a days are crazy." Esme said with a sigh

"Just happy that's all they did." Jasper added

"Yeah, because thank God." Esme said

"Bella what are you hungry for?" Carlise asked

"Whatever." I said

"I tell you what I am really craving some American food--three weeks of Brazillian is good but a cheeseburger would certainly hit the spot." Edward said

"Ok...so lets cook up some burgers--

*BARF*

Rosalie bent down to vomit some more

"Oooh, I think we'd better just settle on burgers and call it that. Sorry Rose." Carlise said frowning

* * *

We arrived at 'Cullen Manor' and we all piled out of the giant limo like a circus troupe. Me and Edward both silently agreed to keep our conversation in public to a minimum and we smiled at each other once out of the car...I could taste the moments we'd have alone shortly already and boy was it sweet. I looked down the driveway and finally saw Charlie's car pull up.

"Charlie's here." Carlise said pulling some bags out from the trunk

All the kids including both me and Edward proceeded to go inside and Rosalie made a run for the bathroom cupping her mouth. Was it wrong that I was taking pleasure in seeing her like this? As everyone dispersed it was soon just me and Edward standing alone in the middle of the living room

"...Well..." Edward said his smile crooked but his eyes already full of mystery

"Well, well..." I said slowly moving closer to him

We both moved to meet one another and I could already feel him scoop me up in his arms and mount his lips against mine

"Ok, I'm gonna need some of you guys to help." Carlise said coming in with an armful of suitcases with Esme and Charlie also carrying a full share behind.

"Guys come down!" Carlise called half throwing the suitcases down not able to hold them any longer

Me and Edward quickly moved from each other and walked away...I hate being cock blocked. Everyone crowded back into the living room and sorted through luggage determining whose was whose. I just watched on sucking my teeth impatiently

"Bella you wanna help me move some of my bags into my room?" Edward said and did a small wink at me

I grinned madly "Sure..." I said and took a small bag from Edward and followed him up stairs.

* * *

To say that we started kissing each other the instant we came within sight of his bedroom would be an understatment...now, my clothes coming off on the other hand is a different story entirely. I guess this stay in Brazil must've left him extra, extra horny or maybe he was bitten by some lust driving bug--whatever it was I wasn't complaining. Me and Edward were on the bed kissing madly, his lips were practically taking full on ownership of mine and his tongue was dancing all over my mouth; my shirt was already on the floor and his hands were planted on my hips...mmmm sex in Edward's bed, this would certainly be something worth enjoying. I got more and more into the long kiss and slowly tok reign of the situation and pressed Edward up and climbed ontop of him and straddled his hips.

"How badly do you want me?" I said throatily putting his finger in my mouth and sucking it

"Bella...fuck me." Edward begged sternly not in any mood to be cock teased

"Nooo, I want you to tell me how much you wanna be inside me." I said softly slowly moving his hand down my stomach and into the front of my pants.

"I want to fuck you so hard you completely forget I was gone for two weeks." Edward said and gave my ass a little spank

"Well in that case," I said and then pulled my pants down I then bent down and hovered my mouth directly above the protrusion in his pants

"I wanna taste it." I said softly rubbing through his jeans

"Do it..." Edward said smiling

I unzipped his pants and pulled out his manhood it looked even better than I had remembered the top of it was already dripping and I darted my tongue out to catch the liquid.

"Yessss" Edward moaned and grabbed my hair

I continued to lick the top and suck on the head a bit more

"Baby you were thinking about me while I was gone?" Edward asked getting more and more into what I was doing

"you have no idea," I said my mouth semi 'full'

"You like the way I fuck you?" Edward asked pressing harder on my head as I opened my mouth to take more of him down

"mmhmmm," I said and then came up for air adn continued "no one can fuck me as good as you not even Jacob." I said softly

"Huh? What?" Edward said

I hadn't even properly realized what I had said until i felt Edward lift up

"I didn't mean what it sounded like," I said trying to repair the damage

"No, you just said technically said that Jacob fucked you!" Edward said his voice mad as fuck

"No! No! I didn't do anything with him! Honest!" I pleaded

"Then what in the hell was that!" Edward screamed

"I was speaking without thinking," I said covering my face just so mad to already be fighting

"What happened in the La Push?" Edward demanded

"NOTH-ING!" I screamed

"Did he touch you!?" Edward pressed

"No...no...he tried to but I wouldn't let him." I said

"So he did touch you" Edward said

"He _tried _but that's it!" I screamed

"Bella...I don't like this. I mean, you came home and you practically were crying on the phone to me I kenw you were hiding something about your stay there. Tell me did he do anything to you?" Edward demanded his face red

"...He...he..."

"He what?!" Edward barked

"He...h


	46. Chapter 46

**Author's Note: **To explain why Bella and Edward are together this part picks up two weeks later so I just thought it was implied that they made ammends over the phone.

**PART FIVE**

**EDWARD'S RETURN (PART TWO)**

"He kissed me." I finally said feeling all the oxygen leave my body until I felt like a lifeless balloon. I looked carefully at Edward's face adn he looked as if he had been wounded, like his heart had been pierced with a sharp instrument.

"Why?" Edward finally said directly no futher elaborations just a straight question

"Why? Because he wants me...he didn't know we were...." I stopped myself and held my head down but no tears were even trying to come out

"This isn't the first time he's done it, why wouldn't you even try to resist--it's like you let him." Edward said softly turning his back to

"Edward, no! You're the only one I want--look at all we've been through, you're my first love." I said my voice trailing off at the end

"You don't think my feelings are real," Edward said laughing a bit to himself increduously

"What?"

"You think that I'm just giving into you to fit in and try to change the fiber of my being. To be honest at first yeah, I did, I forced myself to want to see things out with you but the more time we spent together and the deeper our relationship got the more I realized that I wasn't pretending anymore and that my feelings were very much real." Edward explained still not fully facing me

"Edward I know you love me or else I wouldn't have let you sleep with me--that's not it at all!" I protested

"This whole Jacob thing is just becoming too much. He is truly the last person on the Earth I ever wanted to see after things a year and a half back and now flashfoward to now and not only is he ever so present in my life again but he's stealing away what was so precious to me in the first place. He doesn't like me when I'm gay and then when I become, quote unquote 'normal' he hates me even more. What does everyone want from me!" Edward screamed bracing onto the glass window. I slowly walked up from behind but was still too afraid to touch him

"Edward...?" I said softly

"Yes." Edward said as if it pained him

"I wanna run away..." I said wiping a tear from my eye

"What?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow

"I just...just hate the drama. I can't take the ridicule and the people probbing in our business, the jealousy it's all too much. Why can't we just run away? You have the money...let's do it." I said sounding so desperate

"Bella, we can't...there's school--

"Well, then when school's over I can't stay in Forks or even Washington for that matter anymore." I said

"We'll see about that I mean, my parents expect me to go to Dartmouth--

"I could never afford Dartmouth...not even with my grades I mean, the best I could do is UCLA, trust me my guidance conselour and I have had this conversation." I said

"Well...let's just not discuss this not now...my head hurts." Edward said still looking out the window

"Edward...I love you." I said softly

* * *

Esme brought out a huge platter of burger patties as all of us sat the immaculately platted dining room table which was seriously contrasted by the sight of burger buns, ketchup and mustard.

"Who's idea was this?" Charlie asked confused

"All of ours," Carlise said laughing

In all my life I don't even think I could ever picture someone like Carlise eat something as normal and pretty messy as a burger, I'd take fun in seeing this--something told me he'd be resisting the urge to cut it with a fork and knife.

"Here ya go guys, hot juicy burgers." Esme said placing the platter down and taking her seat beside Carlise.

The burgers looked absolutely amazing and they were leaking which carmalized juiciness.

"Wow, Esme these look great." I said stunned

"Oh really it was nothing Bella you do remember that I have 3 boys...4 if you include Carlise," she said laughing

"Oh, so this is a normal dinner for you guys?" I asked amazed

"Are you kidding we used to have a burger night till a few years ago when we just got too sick of them." Jasper said digging into the food

"Esme's food is always the best." Edward said to me smiling for the first time I've seen in a few hours

I looked around and noticed Rosalie's absence

"Where's Rose?" I asked

"She's up stairs in her room she'll be ok but she can't be any where near the sight of food for a few days." Alice said smiling

We all ate and chewed in relative silence until Charlie's cellphone rang.

"I'm sorry about this." Charlie said reaching into his pocket and getting his phone

"Oh it's quite alright Charlie." Carlise said wiping his mouth

"Hello?" Charlie asked

"Oh hey Sullivan what's up...you called my house phone, I'm not home that's why...what? no I haven't been home all day...no, I turned them all off...What?....Ok, Sully I'm gonna go there now and see what's up mind meeting me?...ok, no problem...Thanks."

"Is everything ok?" I asked nervously

"That was officer Sullivan he told me he just drove past my house cause he was calling the house all day and then saw all the lights on like someone was inside." Charlie said leaving the table

"Oh my goodness." Esme said cupping her mouth in fear

"Dad what the hell!" I said in so much anger and fright

"Bella relax whatever's going on I'll take care of it you just stay here." Charlie demanded

"No dad, whoever's there is crazy--they're obviously the same one's who were there the other night." I screamed

"And if they are we'll catch them and throw their butts in jail for good." Charlie said zipping up his coat

"Dad it's just...you need more back up!" I tried to explain

"For a couple of badass kids?" Charlie said laughing

"Dad please..." I begged

"Bella, everything will be ok. I promise." Charlie said and waved bye to everyone then heading out

Esme came over and hugged me "It's ok Bella your father knows what he's doing," She said softly

Yeah, I knew fully that Charlie knew what he was doing but did he know what he was getting himself into?

* * *

It was now a quarter after 9 and I still hadn't gotten a call back from Charlie. All of us expect Rosalie was piled into the living room sprawled out on all the couches trying to stay upbeat. The television was playing and Alice and Jasper were watching something on MTV; Emmett was knocked out on the couch like a baby; Esme and Carlise were doing a crossword puzzle together laying in eachother's arms and me and Edward were just sitting on the couch staring into space. I couldn't get my mind from not moving. I just kept feeling the fear of the near and present danger that was at my door. I couldn't believe I had had those punks right where I had wanted them two weeks ago only to let them get away and cause the problems I was going through now...how could I be so stupid. It's all Jacob's fault, he was much too lenient on them, yet in the car he was the main talking about getting the bad guys why had he then suddenly play the nice guy and let them go. It just didn't make sense to me. Maybe if he wasn't so focused on getting into my panties and paid more attention to what was important shit would actually get resolved.

"You ok?" Edward finally asked as my racing heartbeat just, no doubt became audible

"No." I said flat out and got up and went to the kitchen for a cup of water, Edward followed behind me.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" I said while placing the cup under the tap

"Tell me what's bugging you...for real." Edward said softly

"Really, like I need to explain--my dad's just gone to face a couple of felons who obviously have some sort of grudge against us and he doesn't realize." I said gulping down the water

"But if it's just a couple of kids then why are you so worried? What's the real thing that's bugging you?" Edward asked

I paused and let my mind's cloudiness dissapate and then I looked up and observed Edwards eyes and then spoke.

"I know who the people are." I said

"What? You know who was responsible...how?" Edward asked

"I saw them at La Push. That night that you went back to Brazil, I saw a red head girl out side my window along with some boys--that night I went to La Push and then in the morning while on the beach I saw them again. Jacob promised he'd take me to them so we could give them a warning--

"Jacob took you to them!?" Edward said confused

"I made him...I wanted to face them myself to show them I wasn't scared of them cause at that time I thought they were just personally attack you and using me as a substitute. So I faced them and they just turned out to be just bored, delinquent kids not really posing any threat but now tonight...they're back. Why?" I said

"...They want more. It wasn't just an accident." Edward said

"Exactly..." I said feeling the heat in my eyes produce tears

"Bella, why didn't you tell Charlie?" Edward said

"I don't know...I just figured they were just no threat so I let them go away. But why are they just now returning to cause more trouble...

"They know about me." Edward said "It's obvious that they're using you to get to me or else why would they wait exactly two weeks to strike again?"

"But-but...how? Why? I've never even...

"Jacob." Edward said sternly


	47. Chapter 47

**Author's Note: **Glad you guys like here's the new chapter.

**PART FIVE**

**EDWARD'S RETURN (PART FOUR)**

The next thing I knew Edward was running into the kitchen

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously

"Getting the keys to Carlise's car we're going to your house. Now." Edward said

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." I said half bitting my nails to the nub

"Bella just get on the phone call the cops tell them to get over to your place asap." Edward said tossing me his phone

I dialed 911 with shaky fingers and waited for the operator to speak for me to wakeup from my fearful fog

"Hey, this is Bella...I think my dad's in trouble...No, I just think there's some people trying to break in and now Charlie's on his way there...Alright, thanks." I hung up the phone and Edward was in front of me

"Let's go." He said

* * *

We were flying down the road it was so dark outside I could barely even make out the road ahead of us, I was jus tdoing my best to pay attention to the road. I wanted to think as little as possible and keep my thoughts pure.

"Just relax," Edward said staring straightout

"It's kind of hard to do that when there's four possible killers waiting for my dad to get home." I said hotly

"If it's any consolation they're most likely waiting for you." Edward said softly

"Thanks for that silver lining." I said with a sigh

"I just..." Edward said and then stopped

"You just what?" I said

"I just can't believe you actually just know realize Jacob's involvement in this..." Edward said

"Sorry I'm not Miss Sherlock Holmes--it wasn't that easy...in fact, I still can't see any connection, call me blind. I mean, I know this is the work of Jacob but I don't see how...he was so...good at hiding." I said shaking my head

"Snakes are classically that way." Edward said harshly

I sat back into my seat and closed my eyes some and a flashback came to me. I saw myself back in October...Halloween night to be exact, I was there in my Sandra D. costume in that old shaggy house making my way through a plethora of drunkards hardly even dressed up. I could see everything so vibrantly as if I was living in the moment right now....I could see the three--Victoria, the red head; James her boyfriend who always seemed to look pissed off and Laurent the soft spoken one with wild hair. OH MY GOD.

"Do you know where Jacob is?" I asked the three strangers

**

"Edward!" I suddenly screamed finally opening my eyes

"What?" Edward asked scared

"They're his friends! Jacob must've hired them to intimidate you to back off of me...oh my gosh how could I have not seen this." I said almost out of breath

"How do you know all that?" Edward asked

"It just all makes sense now. Remember on Halloween...they were there with Jacob...that night Jacob tried to have sex with me in one of the upstairs rooms...he knew you were gonna be there so he had those three people down stairs to keep an eye on you so he could take me. Oh fucking my goodness!" I screamed horrified by the culmination of thoughts

"He's so sick." Edward said

"I don't know how dangerous he is...I don't wanna know." I said crying into my hands

"Bella...I won't let anyone hurt Charlie. I swear." Edward said reaching out his arm to hold my hand.

"Just hurry, please." I begged

* * *

I could see a swarm of police lights coming from my house and it made me feel a whole lot safer. By the time we pulled up to my house I was greeted by the sight of an army of police officers with flashlights.

"What the hell?" I said and then opened the door

"It's just me Bella," I said holding up my hand to block the onslaught of light into my eyes

"Bella? What are you doing here?" the officer asked

"I was scared--is Charlie ok?" I asked panting

"Charlie's fine he's in the house with a few more guys checking the place out." the officer said

"Was there someone in there?" I asked

"Yeah, all we saw was the back of some girl with long red hair and maybe some other people ahead of them while they ran out from the back. Same stupid kids." the officer said sighing

"No...these guys aren't kids..." I said

"Oh, do you know who they are?" he asked

"No but I've seen them...a while back." I said not wanting to reference La Push

"Did you by chance do something to set them off cause it's looking like they have some sort of vendetta against just you--there's been no other complaints in town. Is it possible Charlie could've arrested them...?" he asked

"I don't think so...I just don't know what's--why

Just then I saw Edward come up and approach me

"Huh?" I asked lookign up

"Bella...I'm leaving." Edward said

"What, where are you going?" I asked

"...to meet an old 'friend'." Edward said simply, I didn't really understand what he meant by that and by the time I realized he was referring to Jacob Edward had already taken off on his way to La Push.

"FUCK!" I screamed

"What's wrong?" The officer asked

"...Nothing...where's Charlie?" I asked

"He's inside...you sure you're ok?" he asked again but I was already walking up. I couldn't keep my mind in check everything was just flying every which fucking way and i twas driving me completely bonkers. I stormed through the door and saw Charlie on the phone with other freely gun toting officers all around him.

"Bella?" Charlie said looking up his eyebrow arched

"Dad!" I screamed and ran over and hugged him half knocking the phone out of his hand

"Bells, I'm alright...what are you doing here?" He asked

"I called the cops, I knew it was those people again...dad they obviously have it out of us." I said frantically

"Yeah, I kinda made that conclusion...I don't even know how these people look to know if I've even had a previous encounter with them. I'm gonna go down to the delinquent boarding house tonight and see if we can ID the red head girl or see if anyone there knows them." Charlie said

"Can I go?" I asked feeling my mouth dry

"No--I don't want you around those wack jobs--where's Edward?" Charlie asked

"Umm, he had to get back home." I said

"What? Why would he leave you here?" Charlie asked

"I just thought you'd take care of everything." I said

"Bella...this house is now a crime scene why in the hell would he just leave you here." Charlie said

"Fine, I'll just drive back to his house no big deal." I said my voice traling

Charlie began walking with me to the empty living room and he pulled me aside

"I want you to take this before you leave," Charlie said and handed me his gun

"Dad no." I said in a hushed voice

"Be careful it's loaded." Charlie warned

"Dad this is too much--

"Bella--one of my guns is missing." Charlie said

"Oh my gosh..." I said

"So just, now isn't the time to downsize the situation."Charlie said as we walked to the front door

"I want you to just drive directly to the Cullens tell them what's going on and make sure all the door s and locked." Charlie insturcted

"Ok dad." I said

"Alright now get going." He said and I walked out of the door with the gun tucked away in my jacket pocket. I couldn't believe that these fuckers took a gun...what in the fuck. OH NO! Edward went down to confront Jacob--I had to get down to La Push the same time as Edward...goodness knows what Jacob will do--what if he's with the people? My mind became flooded with horrible thoughts but the most terrifying of all of them was the fact I knew it wasn't paranoia this was an all too real truth. Edward was going down with the intention to kick Jacob's ass: Jacob's armed and loaded ass. Either way the shit went down someone was bound to me dealing with me. I slammed my car door shut, stabbed the key into the ignition and went barreling down the road on my way to La Push.


	48. Chapter 48

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy you guys like, goodness I've been falling behind on daily uploads I know but if it's any consolation I'm so busy that I just NOW got around to buying my 'New Moon' midnight screening tix...yeah. I'll have part two of this new chapter up tomorrow--finally a day off!

**PART FIVE**

**BATTLE IN LA PUSH**

I hauled ass all the way down the dark road in my 'flu ridden' automobile down to La Push where I could possibly be killed by somebody or kill them myself either way I was entirely too well composed. I felt like I was on a high; like I was someone to be dealt with, almost on a mission which I was technically, I mean, how often does the average American girl find herself in a situation where she has to save her formerly gay boyfriend from an insanely jealous and sex craven Native American kid and his jail bird cronies...that's what I thought. I continued to drive until, like deja vu, the familiar tiny red shack of a house came into sight even in the depth of night. I took the time while pulling up to note that Jacob's car was still there. I stepped out from the car cautiously looking around and holding close to the side of my jacket feeling the outlining of the very much loaded gun Charlie had wisely provided me with. I walked up to the door and paused a bit before knocking and gulped some. I didn't know what kind of response I was to get since it was half past 11 and Billy wasn't exactly a night owl, it surprised me when I saw the door knob begin to turn.

"Bella?" Billy asked surprised

"...Hey...where's Jacob?" I asked faking a cheery voice

"Wait, what's going on--weren't you just here an hour ago?" Billy asked

"Huh?"

"I just thought you came and got Jacob, I saw him leaving and I looked out the window and saw some car out I just figured it was yours." Billy said rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"Billy what? I have the car you gave me--

"Oh I don't know, kids these days are so fickle I saw some dark colored car up front I figured it was just you." Billy said yawning

I knew then and there he was referring to Edward and I knew that I was too late I had to find out where they were.

"Do you have any idea where Jacob said he was going" I asked trying not to expose the shakiness in my voice

"I don't have the slightest clue Bella...sorry." Billy said holding up his hands hopelessly

"It's ok I said," I felt the pain and pressure of the clock striking against me and I had to decide then and there wheather to mentally give up and just hope for the best or use my God given instintcs to help solve this huge problem. I couldn't waste another minute pussy footing around not when I knew that Edward's safety was being threatened. I ran back to my car and headed out to the beach, I figured there more than any other palce would be a good spot to find Jacob. I just prayed I wasn't too late.

* * *

I ran through the sand half clinging to my gun with one hand and with the other I held my chest because it felt like it was ready to jump out of my body. I felt so out of breath and place, never in a million years come I have seen myself in a situation like this. I didn't see any cars around where I parked so I didn't even know what exactly I was even running towards. I got out about 10 yards across the sand and still hadn't even hear a whisper; I cursed to myself for not using the phone while at Billy's house and calling Edward, I doubt he would've answered but things like his voice even if it would've come from his voice mail message is something I'd cherish with all my heart right now. The wind was catching up and my bones even felt stiff I was FREEZING. Specs of sand began to levitate off from the ground and pick up with the wind and smack against my bare skin. I tried weakly to put up my hand and block the sand but it just attacked my hand viciously. I wanted to cry out in pain so much but who would hear me. The only thing I kept thinking over and over in my head was 'I have to get to Edward, I have to get to Edward' over and over it was the only thing that was keeping me moving through the pain but I couldn't press on further; I lost my footing on a mound of sand and fell face first. I thought everything in the world had suddenly turned black and that I had moved onto the next world after this--hopefully if this was heaven there would be a naked winged Edward to meet me at the pearly gates....

"Get up!"

My eyes flickered open at the sound of a harsh yet feminine voice coming from directly ahead of me. I looked around and saw I was laying on the grass with the beach not too far away, the sky was still black and the wind was still blowing cold...I had no idea what was going on.

"Bella?" I heard the voice said and I turned and saw Leah Clearwater

"Leah?" I asked sitting up

"Yeah it's me, I came out here looking for Jacob--he's been acting funny since you left so I did some snooping--

"Snooping?" I asked needing her to elaborate

"I held Quil in a head lock till he spilled the beans." Leah finished

"Oh, ok," I said

"Well, all I knew was he really doesn't like that Edward kid and he had some big plan to jump him in Forks or something so I went to Jake's house tonight and we went for a ride to talk about shit--

"Wait, you were the one who went and got Jacob tonight?" I asked confused

"Yeah...I picked him up like an hour and a half ago, which takes me back to what I was saying, everything was going well he was releasing all his frustrating talking about how he felt for you when this huge ass mercedes blocks us in the middle of the road and this white kid gets out and bangs on my window--

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped cupping my mouth

"Oh my gosh is right, that kid was that Cullen guy you like he starts going beserk and screaming for Jacob to get out the car and Jacob's screaming back saying 'If I come out I'll kill you' and all this other shit. Meanwhile, I'm scared as hell and pretty pissed at these two psychos screaming in my damn ear so I'm trying to break it up but then the next thing I know Jacob's about to get out of the car and whoop on Edward when these three creepy mother fuckers come out of nowhere and tackle him--

"WHO!?" I screamed

"Edward! I had some ugly red head chick point a gun to my head and told me to drive away--she told me if I called the cops she'd kill me! I came out here tonight because I wanted to wait out and see if they were gonna hide out--I thought I saw them but it just turned out to be you." Leah said with a fountain of streaming tears leaking down her face

"WHAT! WHAT!?"I yelled hysterically still not able to even comprehend all that she had just told me

"Bella, we gotaa get the gang down here and stop them before someone gets killed!" She screamed

"Why didn't you do that before?!" I screamed

"I was too afraid to even go home I was all alone after being threatened I just figured if I see them here I could stop it--but dammit this whole situation is more fucked up than I could ever realize! What in the hell are you doing to Jacob to make him do this shit!"

"WHAT?! Don't you blame me!" I cried standing up feeling like taking my gun out and blast her in the face

"Ok, just calm down...we just gotta get the guys down here and see if one of them knows where Jacob and them are." Leah said standing and walking over to her car

We got into the car and in a second Leah was already speeding down the road on to her house.

"Ok, so I'm gonna get the gang, I'm gonna tell them what happened to tonight we're gonna meet at my place and take it from there." Leah said lookign at me for confirmation

"Ok." I said reluctantly

"Bella, you have to believe me when i say I never wanted things to get this far--I knew Jacob wasn't too fond of Edward but I never knew he'd go this far." Leah said shaking her head

"I know you're gonna disagree with me and all but I really think I should tell my dad." I said still crying

"NO! Bella La Push isn't like Forks--this aint mom and pop neighborhood you get a bunch of squad cars up her word's gonna get around fast--people are gonna panic and people will get shot." Leah said stressing the last part which with even the mere thought made me want to vomit.

"Alright..." I said and shook my head

"Let's just hope we can get everyone here soon before anything gets worse." Leah said as we approached her house

"Is this you?" I asked

"Yeah," she replied and parked the car

We both ran out like lightening we didn't have even the slightest second to waste. The only thing I was certain about tonight was that if Edward died, he'd take me with him.


	49. Chapter 49

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late upload but I figure you guys are all staying up late anyways--Rob will be on Letterman tonight and on the Today show tomorrow I'm going to the Today show so look out I may put a link with all the pics I took up. Enjoy this chappy ^_^ oh and I won't be back till Friday so let me just say to those going to the midnight screening have fun!

**PART FIVE**

**BATTLE IN LA PUSH (PART TWO)**

"Try not to make too much noise my mom's sleep and she panics easily." Leah explained while frantically shuffling through the keys on her chain to unlock the door

"Is your dad home?" I asked nervously

"...he's dead." Leah said softly finally opening the door

"I'm sorry..." I replied and we stepped into the dark house

"It's ok, just ah turn on that light by the door." Leah instructed and I turned on the lights

"AH!" I heard her scream and turned around and saw Seth standing right in front of her

"Seth dammit don't sneak up on me!" Leah said harshly and placed her hand to her chest while breathing hard

"Relax I didn't do it on purpose, where were you?" Seth asked

"Never mind that right now, where's Quil and Embry?" Leah asked harshly

"How should I know? Mom wouldn't let me leave the house till you came home so I've just been in my room," Seth said defensively

"Shit!" Leah cursed and pulled out her phone and began scanning through any possible missed messages

"Hey Bella," Seth said turning to me

"Hi." I said curtly just wanting this wild goose chase to end and for me to be knee deep in the bastards who were holding Edward captive's blood.

"You look miserable." Seth said bluntly

"Hush!" Leah said and smacked her brother in the arm

"Sorry..." He said looking down at the ground

"Did anyone call you?" Leah asked

"Yeah well, Quil called but I don't know where he is I think he could be with Paul, I heard Rachel in the background--

"Shit!" Leah said and smacked her forehead

"What's going on?" Seth asked confused

"Little bro, the less you know the better. Dammit why Paul--I hate that bastard," Leah said sucking her teeth annoyed

"Why do you have to see him?" Seth asked

"Ok, you wanna make yourself useful call up Rachel cause the moment she hears me she'll hang up and ask for Paul and if Quil there too, to come here ASAP no questions asked." Leah carefully instructed

"Woah, woah quid fucking pro quo, tell me what's going on." Seth said

"Dammit little bro you're a nosey bastard!" Leah screamed holding up her fist threateningly, I couldn't take the back and forth between these two so I stormed up and pushed Leah away from her brother.

"Leah stop! Seth, look, Jake has Edward." I said feeling the heaviness in my chest and sadness seeping from my eyes as the thought of Edward's captivity became a reality again

"What do you mean he 'has' Edward?" Seth said raising an eyebrow

"Jake along with some kids kidnapped Edward...they have a gun--we have to get him back." I said sick of talking already

"Wait what?! Jake took that Edward kid? Why?!" Seth exclaimed clasping his mouth

"Enough! Just get on the fucking phone!" I screamed and Seth ran off for the nearest phone

"Why does he listen to you?" Leah said walking back to stand at my side

"Are they gonna get here fast?" I asked

"Yeah...they just live around the block." Leah said

"Who's Rachel?" I asked curiously

"That's Jake's older sister...she's a thorn in my side, so is Paul but Paul hates Jake just as much as Jake hates Edward and vice versa so we kinda need him." Leah explained

"I just hate waiting...every second, I know could be...

I couldn't bring myself to say what I was about to say it hurt too damn much, I brought my fingers up too dab my eyes and clear the moisture that began to drip down. I don't know why everything hurt so damn much--I wanted to feel anger and vengence not sadness; not weakness, there was no part of me that wasn't going to exact every bit of revenge on those responsible so why was I the one feeling down? Was it my apprehensive nature, the thought of me chartering into new territory that weighed so dearly on my heart...it felt like it weighed a ton.

"Bella it's gonna be alright, Jacob doesn't have it in him to do..." Leah looked down slightly

"It's not him I'm worried about it's those people...who the fuck are they, and where did they come from? It's like some people are just brought into this world to purposely make your life a living nightmare," I said softly

"They should be here soon." Seth said coming back up to us

a second later there was a knock at the door

"That was fast." I said and Leah went over to the door and opened it, in stepped the three HUGE men.

"Is everyone ok?" Quil asked upon coming over

"Yeah we're all fine." I replied

"What's this I hear about Jake going apeshit?" Paul said cynically

"He kidnapped my boyfriend!" I screamed sick of them fooling around

"Woah, come down...who are you?" Paul asked

"That's Bella," Embry chimed in

"I was afraid he was gonna do some shit like this." Quil said grabbing his forehead in angst

"What does that mean?" Leah said harshly

"It means I didn't expect him to get this crazy. Yeah, I mean, Jake's my best friend so it was no secret to me how he feels for Bella and how much he hates that Edward kid but this is...too much. I know that James kid probably put him up to it." Quil said shaking his head

"James is that blonde kid..." I said my voice trembling

"Yeah, and Victoria's his crazy girl friend. James used to hang out here on the weekends he's a fucking pot head along with Vicky and Laurent not to mention they're criminals." Quil added

"They were in jail?" I asked

"Yeah, James and Laurent did 6 years in Olympia while Victoria was just put on house arrest--drug possession charges. Jake started hanging with them during the games at Forks--I'll admit they were pretty chill at first until they started talking all crazy, they'll do any fucked up thing if the price is right." Quil said solemnly

"...Jacob paid them do this?" I said in a horrified tone

"Looks that way." Quil said

"Jesus, I can't believe what I'm hearing." Embry said

"How can you be shocked bro, you saw how they were trying to get Jacob to be in their group." Quil spat

"Guys, where is Jacob?" I asked

Before anyone could say a word someone's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Quil said putting the phone to his ear

He paused and looked at us, we knew it was Jacob

"Bro, where are you?" Quil said trying to keep his voice even

"You're where?....Alright, bro, stop crying....You did what?!...Alright! Alright! Just stop! Ok, just just cal-calm down!...I'm gonna go get you, I'll get you just calm down!" Quil then turned off his phone and he began panting

"What happened!?" I demanded

"....Let's just go...let's just...he's at the cove." Quil said

"what happened is Edward ok?" I asked feeling my nerves turn into jelly

"....He...shot him." Quil said stoicly.


	50. Chapter 50

**Author's Note: **HEY! NEW MOON!!! Ok, was aiming to upload Friday but I literally just had to use that day to recoup lol Twilight mania drainnnned me. I polished my rough draft of this chapter and I think you guys should be please. I am uploading the video I got at the Today Show lol it's just literally Rob's head...literally the back of Rob's head *shrug* Also, when leaving comments feel free to add your take on New Moon wheather you liked it or not, I personally thought it didn't live up to the book but hey, the graphics were good and Rob was looking sexy. Now, on to the story!

**PART FIVE**

**BATTLE IN LA PUSH (PART THREE)**

"Shot?" I repeated thinking that I had heard wrong

Quil just stood there not talking and not even moving

"WHAT?!" I demanded and he flinched back at the timbour of my voice, it sounded like pure heart break.

"Jacob said they shot Edward, he's alive though but that's all I know, Jake was crying he kept saying 'this wasn't supposed to happen' we have to get down there." Quil said

"Ok, Bella, Edward's alive, now we're gonna go get him." Embry said in a consoling tone

I couldn't really hear anything though to me it just sounded like standing in the middle of a grand hall with echos bouncing off of every surface nothing sounded sharp just the frantic beating of my heart.

* * *

We were whizzing down the street in Paul's sudan and the sky seemed the darkest it's ever been. My eyes were actually dry, almost arid in a sense from the heat that seemed to be hovering around them; if I started to cry I knew it would mean that I'd given up hope and right now it's the only the was keeping Edward with me. My love for him was the only thing fueling my desire to keep him--it was because of my feelings that he was now suffering...I'm not even worth it.

"Bella, we're almost here." Leah said from the front seat

I looked up and saw nothing but scrubs and rocks ahead

"Where are we?" I asked feeling air return to my lungs

"The cove--it's actually right outside of the beach, I don't know why I didn't think to come here before...there was nothing here." Leah said as Paul took the keys from the ignition

"We can't just walk into there right?" Embry asked Quil

"Not without a fight." Quil said his eyes doubling in size

"Fuck that I got those assholes fight right here," Embry said in a macho voice flexing his upper arm

"I have a gun." I said plainly and soon all eyes were zoomed in on me

"Pardon?" Leah said

"My dad gave it to me, he thought I was going back to the Cullens it was just-in-case." i said and casually pulling the gun from my pocket, the reality of Edward's injury made everything seem so mundane to me in this moment, it felt like taking change out my pocket.

"Is it loaded?" Quil asked his voice shaking

"Of course," I said

"I think it's best you pass that thing up here--you wanna do anything reckless Bella." Paul said and extended his hand to the back to retrieve the weapon

"I'll give you the gun but if we have to shoot you have to promise me you won't hesistate," I said holding out the gun but stopping before dropping it into his hands

"...I'll do what's needed." Paul said and took the gun from me

"Alright, can we go now I wanna whoop on someone." Seth said looking more like he was poised for playing a video game than actually helping in rescuing the love of my life

"No, you're styaing in the car." Leah said sternly

"What?! No fair!" Seth whined

"Look little bro, I'm this close to taking that gun from Paul and teaching you some damn manners now stay in the car!" Leah screamed and Seth rolled his eyes

"Fine," He said

"Alright, what you can do though is keep the car running just sit up here and when we come out we need you to be ready to fly out of here." Paul instructed while coming out of the car

I got out and was just holding back, trying to maintain my patience and not storm into there and get Edward right now.

"Ok, you guys ready?" Paul asked in a deep tone

"Let's just do it, I can't wait any longer." I said in a begging tone

"Alright then," Paul replied

The cove was quite literally just that it was essentially a long cave and with caves came complete and utter darkness along with unbearable dampness and fridgid air. My stomach felt queasy I hated this; I hated how I let my own wants cloud my judgement. I felt just plain guilt and annoyance in myself for slipping like always in the clutch, I just wanted to tuse tonight to redeem my worth and save the closest person to me. We were still walking while I continued thinking so many things, I couldn't believe the incredible length of this place it felt like we were walking going on two minutes now and I didn't even hear a sound yet.

"How much further?" I asked

"Soon, you'll see a light most likely," Leah said softly

I hated this walking, I just wanted to break out in a sprint and race to my destination. I hated being cautious, why should I be the one in fear, I'm the one flanked out by 3 massive guys and a cutthroat girl and did I mention one of them had a gun? So why should I be the one struggling to walk every tedious unsafe step...they couldn't hurt Edward without know there'd be a tremendous price to pay. I'd unleash a wrath unknown in any realm be it in this world or the next--fact or fiction, I'd destroy them. I wasn't the one to mess with, even the slightest sound set my blood boiling and my fists clenching. I was looking down thinking these thoughts trying not to trip over my own feet and when I looked up I saw a light flickering far up ahead

"I see something," I said in a hushed tone

"That's where they are." Quil said

"Let me go in first alright." Paul instructed

"Be my guest," Leah quipped

We walked until the light became an actual living breathing entity--a brilliant beast that I both greeted and wanted to shy away from. Light meant life...the beginning. Inititally that's all there was...light. This is the same life I spent 18 years taking for granted and it's the same light that now symbolized the end? No...no, say it isn't so, this can't be it don't let it be. I won't let it be.

"Shhh." Paul said about 8 feet from the slanted entrance ahead

"They're in there?" I asked Leah in a whisper

"Yeah...it's like a den we usually just use it to drink...the cops never come this far into town...that's why they're here now." Leah said looking up at me

Her words stung like a bee sting right in the middle of my heart it felt like being on the Titanic...stuck in the middle of the water, no land in sight with no one to hear me...no one to know I'm in distress. I'm at the end of the world this is the seedy underground that no one, not even my dad can know about, this is my worst nightmares all culminated into one giant scream.

I looked up and saw Paul turn and enter the other side my heart beat came to a complete standstill. ***

Leah touched my hand and motioned me to start walking up, I had blacked out for a good...how ever many seconds and didn't really understand what I was walking into did they know we were here, was Edward really there, did he know I was coming--me, his love his one and only the one who made hime change, the ultimate change...does he know?

We walked and I beheld the sight that I had paced myself for all night. I saw Edward on the dirty ground with a makeshift blindfold over his eyes and blood trickling down from the side of his leg...so much blood, oh my God...

"I didn't ask for your fucking friends to show up!" Victoria screamed her wild her bouncing up in her frustration

"I told you not to shoot anybody!" Jacob screamed back at her

"Watch it!" James shouted approaching Jacob intimidatingly

"What's going on?" I finally said and again everyone's eyes were on me including Victoria's

"Well, well if it isn't miss Isabella Swan--you've been sending us on quite the wild goose chase." Victoria said approaching me smiling sardonically and extending her hand out to shake mine I just scowled at her

"Oh...catty are we?" She said in a faux sympathetic voice "I understand," She said in a hushed condescending tone

"You guys all look pissed...like you were wanting a fight." James said and started laughing maniacally

"We don't want a fight, just give us the kid." Paul said keeping his cool

"Ya, see, and this is probably gonna lead to some shouting and screaming but your friend Jacob kinda screwed ya," James said laughing crazily again "Ya see, the whole reason why that demand you just made right now, can't be made is because you all now have seen us...now, we may not be the smartest folks in the state of Washington but we're certainly not the dumbest." James said

"Shit out of luck?" Laurent said stepping up from the back

"Wait then that means...

"None of you are leaving." Victoria said "Oh but Bella, isn't this just how you wanted it, to die with your true love?" she said and then started cackling mockingly

"Can't we just make some sort of truce--we won't say anything to cops." Quil said frantically

"Horse shit," James said

"You can't just kill all of us and expect there to not be consequences...you killing a cops daughter and the son of one of the most respected doctors in the world is gonna come back and bite you all in the ass...end it now." I said feeling my breath move wildly from without me

"Sorry but that's just a risk we're willing to take...now, I know it would just kill you, no pun intended to see 'your man' die in front of your eyes, so consider me doing you a favor." Victoria said and raised the gun up and pointed right at me...I could the moment slowing down.***

I was back to everything. Everything was simple again and nothing was hurting me--all was good and tranquil. I know I dream a lot and I fantasize about things that mostly exsist in the world of fantasies and wild fiction but my God how beautiful the sight of just him and me was. The world was still spinning like normal and we were far from heaven but when his arms wrapped around my waist and took me into the warmth of his embrace--I could feel the ground move. How dare this red head bitch think she could penetrate me with meer steal and velocitiy...my soul had been armour proof since the moment I was _his _face. Edward...your turn to save me now.


	51. Chapter 51

**Author's Note: **Glad you guys liked the last chapter lol Victoria's a beotch.

**PART FIVE**

**BATTLE IN LA PUSH (PART FOUR)**

My eyes were still glued shut in anticipation for my impending fate...whatever that may be, all I could do was hope that it would come quickly. My mind for the first time in perhaps forever came to a standstill not a thought in sight--no imagery just pitch blackness...was it all over? Oh God--am I...am I...dead?

I opened my eyes and saw Victoria pushed to the floor with Edward holding her in a locked in posistion with the gun she had now in his hands and pointing at her head...what the hell? My eyes wandered up and I saw Paul with the gun I'd given him cocked straight at James who was turned in Edward's direction ready to attack. In the background I saw Jacob and Laurent looking as if they wanted no further part in this twist in fate, they were slowly backing up to the corner of the dusty cave.

"Oh my gosh, no one shoot," I stuttered out once making real of the situation I reached over to Paul's side in effort to get him to back down

"If I don't shoot him he'll kill Edward," Paul explained "So just let me end this asshole's life right now." Paul gritted through his teeth

"No...one can shoot, you can't do this...you'll pay for it with your life. Edward, put the gun down baby." I said as my tears made their grand entrance down my face

"I can't let them go." Edward grunted holding the gun firmly in his hand

"Edward she's not worth it!" I exclaimed feeling my anger radiate throughout my whole body

Edward's face was the most serious and pissed off I've ever seen it their was a genuine fear even from me whilst looking him; I could feel all his emotions and the intentions behind them. I was afraid. It didn't seem likle this was my Edward and the most frightening thing about that is that I don't know what this Edward is capable of...he could do anything, he doesn't have to listen to me. I just felt my body trembling as I saw his face twist and turn as he continued to think and think...'don't do it' I kept saying over and over in my head 'just please, think things through'. I saw Edward cock the gun up wards and even more expertly and I gasped...no! I had to look away, I can't watch this!

*clank*

I slowly turned my head back around kinda confused by the sound I had heard and saw Edward was dissassembling the gun he dropped the halter to the floor and the bullets spilled out. No one looked more shocked than Victoria who watched it awe and slowly backed away along with James. Paul was stunned by Edward actions and still had his gun in shooting posistion not quite knowing what else to do

"Stop," I said softly and he glanced my way and dropped his gun down

"What the fuck is going on?" James said picking up Victoria

"Go." Edward said reclining on the the ground...I could see more blood dripping down...he was growing weaker, I ran over to him.

"Go?" James repeated

"What the hell, the guy said go now! I don't wanna see you three ever again...that's a promise." Paul said and cocked the gun right on Jame's temple as he and Victoria were heading out

"Alright..." James said his voice shaking

Laurent came up too and all three of them scattered out like lightenting.

"Fuck! He's loosing so much blood!" I cried out holding down the wound tightly watching hopelessly as the blood soaked up to my wrists

"I'm gonna go open the door and tell Seth to get ready you guys lift Edward and bring him out asap." Leah said and began running out

"I need something to tie around the wound." i begged frantically, I could see Edward's face grow paler and paler, his hands were laying limply on the ground not even putting up the struggle to save himself, it was all up to me. I felt a soft tap on my back and turned around and saw Jacob standing there shirtless he held his shit in his hand and was extending it out to give to me. I looked at him for a second and then just took it not asking any questions and quickly tied it around Edward's wound.

The rest of the group came up and hauled Edward up and started carrying him, he looked so fragile and innocent...I couldn't bare to see him in this state. Quil and Embry held him up tightly each grabbing a side of him while Paul dragged Jacob out I decided to follow behind slowly...I needed a moment to myself to think.

"Bella pick up the pace we have to get him to the hospital," Paul barked and patted me on the back softly and I came back to my senses and picked up my feet racing out the cave with my crew...they helped me...no one helps me. We continued running and my mind turned back on like a lamp at the ened of a blackout and there was no clear cut pretty image to welcome me just a hole of uncertainty and guilt still waiting to come and get me. We got to the end of the long dark tunnel and I saw a beam of lights mostly blue ones...and red? Cops?

"The cops are here?" I asked while still sprinting

"I can see, I don't know who called them." Paul said

We emerged out and I saw an army of squad cars and an ambulence--cops abound...Charlie...uh oh.

"BELLA!" Charlie screamed upon seeing me and raced through the crowd of people and up over to me, he scooped me up in his arms and held me tightly

"What were thinking? Why didn't you tell me?" He said softly holding me

"Dad Edward's shot," I said feeling my tears trail down

"I know...Leah, told us when she came out all the Cullens are here." Charlie said and I looked around and saw Carlise, Esme and the rest looking frightful in the background and then I saw Edward being hoisted unto a stretcher and a group of EMT workers cutting open his shirt and slapping needles into him and wasted no time shoving him into the back of the van. I felt more tears produce as Esme let out a wild scream at the sight and collasped into Carlise's arms.

I couldn't help think about all the pain I was causing them...I was hurting Edward, and also his whole family. The ambulence sped off and then I caught the terrible glance from them...it was a look of plain anger and like I'd lost all their trust. I stood there feeling like there was a target on my head and they saw it even through tonight's darkness, they knew it was my fault and I couldn't deny it.

"Dad...should I go talk to them?" I asked softly

"No, they've been through enough maybe later," Charlie said

I looked on as they piled into Emmett's big hummer and too drove off and out of sight.

"We arrested those three teens..." Charlie said breaking the silence

"Oh?" I replied

"Yeah, immediately the British kid snitched on Victoria so we're weighing out stories but all of them are going down." Charlie said

"Good," I said softly

"Look...we're gonna talk more when we get home but I know you wanna get to the hospital and check on Edward,"

"Yeah...what about Jacob?" I asked suddenly

"...I don't wanna talk about that right now," Charlie said softly

"So, I take it Billy's the one who called you."

"Yeah but he didn't know he just wanted to know why everyone was searching for Jake..." Charlie said grabbing his forehead

"Alright. Ummm so I guess I'll see you at the hospital." I said not able to even look Charlie in the eyes.

"Yeah," Charlie said and kissed my forehead


	52. Chapter 52

**Author's Note: **Happy belated turkey day

**PART SIX**

**AFTERMATH **

I hopped out of the police car that drove me to the hospital the closest one from La Push was Stockley General, I knew that once word got out about Edward's condition it would spread like wild fire all the way to Forks. Great, yet one more thing I need attached to my brain. I couldn't even bare to think about my incredible fear radiating all throughout my body at the thought of having to face the Cullens. They no doubt blamed me, I couldn't blame them for doing that. It was because of me that this constant jealous cycle broke free...like in that play 'Othello' the green eyed monstery called jealousy poisoned everything near and dear to me. I grabbed my head in angst while walking through the door and up to the front desk; something told me that going straight to the emergency room while Edward was still in surgery waiting with his family would be an absolute no-no...Rosalie alone would snap my neck right then and there. I hated going to the waiting room, I didn't like that my mind was going to be left alone. There was just so much to rethink and contemplate, so many questions and 'I can't believe its' zooming about my head. This day...this night just seemed totally unreal, Jacob's in jail, Edward's in the hospital AGAIN, because of me. I'm fine, phsyically, it's the ones around me that always seem to pay. It was like they were sacraficing for me or something or maybe I just laid out the trap inadvertantly and they stumbled in...? I made my mess and now they're the ones who have to lay in it. I felt tears coming again, I didn't even have the energy or really the strength to fight them or wipe them away once they fell, I just let the liquid drip down to my blood stained shirt. More pieces of me, the fragments of my life so it seemed are all on a stupid shirt I've had since 9th grade; this is the worth of my life in a nutshell. This is what I have to display from a night of unthinkable terror and heartbreak, such incredulous bad deeds from the span of a few measily hours now reduced to stains...nothing a cheap detergant and hot water couldn't fix. I sunk lower into the chair I kinda held up my hand and held it over my face as if to hide my indentity I felt so damned ashamed so stupid, so my damn fault! My fault yet again! I began to weep bitterly and unabashedly just all out sobbing which I'm sure came as no shock in a hospital but there seemed to be something especially pathetic about the way I cried...it felt like 'oh pity me' emotions, as if I was just some girl who had everything handed to me in life and that I didn't know the true meaning of pain; like tears were something new to me...yeah right.

"Bella?" I heard someone call out from behind me

I turned around and saw Carlise standing by the emergency room exit door, I could see his whole face was flush...he was crying.

"Carlise..." I said standing up slowly

"Bella...it's ok you can come to me." Carlise said and I slowly walked up to Carlise and hugged him softly

"Is Edward ok?" I asked clearing my throat

"Depends on what you mean," Carlise said softly his eyes looking down as if to avoid crying more

"How is he?" I asked feeling myself tense up

"He ah...he got shot in his shin...it's completely broken and the muscle behind it is permanetly scared..." Carlise said and then began crying bitterly

I just stood there watching and felt the deluge of tears come falling down my face.

"Wait...does that mean that he he won't be able to play football anymore?" I asked

"No, he can't they have to screw his bones back in place it's a miracle he can still walk." Carlise said wiping his face with the back of his hand

I just cupped my mouth.

"Carlise..." I said feeling the air drained from my lungs

"Bella, I think you should really just go," Carlise said his voice deep

"Ok," I said softly wiping my face

I turned around feeling the adrenaline racing through my vains yet my body felt so weak. It was the weirdest feeling I couldn't stop blaming myself I didn't really know where I was walking to but now I was out in the front of the hospital standing in the cool air of the night and I was looking up at the sky and didn't see very much not even a star. I closed my eyes and just felt the wind naturally dry my tears, I knew they'd just return soon enough but just for a second I wanted to pretend like nothing happened like everything was good. Just be good

* * *

Seven weeks went by since that night and it was first day of Spring, it didn't feel like it though. I was back to sitting with Angela and pretending to listen to what she said. Contrary to what I had previously though no one knew what happened to Edward they just knew he wasn't anywhere around. I of course didn't have any contact with him or any of his family hell, they didn't even call Charlie and keep him updated on anything...if they did, Charlie didn't tell me. It was obvious my dad just wanted me to move on and just finish out my senior year with no more problems even if I was painfully lonely, just as long as I was safe. I was getting sick of the drama too, I didn't wanna be a burden anymore. The constant worrying and the craziness of people who I thought actaully gave a crap about me just was too unbearable now. I didn't desire anyone to give me a second chance I didn't even waste my time fantasizing about seeing Edward anymore. I now knew that he was gone for good and a part of me could actually deal with that reality but another part of me was screaming out from the pain of losing the man I love. But then again I felt proud because, I knew it was real love because I was letting him go so I'd stop hurting him, I wanted what was best for him and I knew and everyone knew that that clearly wasn't me. I couldn't be the person to protect him and I tried and failed. The only thing I just wanted to do for the few months I had left in Forks was concentrate on the future. I had an appointment with my guidance conselour after school to finally pick out a school, she was surprised it had taken me so long but I just figured to suck up and go to Seattle University. Anyplace away from the drama of Forks was as good as an Ivy league in my opinion at least.

The final bell rung and the day actually went pretty fast considering we had to run the field in gym and I had tripped in front of everyone and now went by the nick name of 'face plant' by Lauren and Jessica. Nothing really fazed me anymore, I'd been through the roughest patch of my short insignificant life so I was pretty able to take on anything anyone had to dish out. I walked to Miss. Fagan's office and she started reviewing all the basics--gpa, transcipts, AP test scors...yada, yada and yada...it was all a blur. My attention span was the equivilant to the time it took a pop tart to heat up--it'd just pop up five seconds later already done--enough already.

"Alright, so I'm gonna go make a photocopy of this just stay right here," Miss Fagan said and walked out to the main office

I sat in my chair just wanting to drift off to sleep, I felt like I was in a non-stop drowsy cycle I needed to crawl up in bed and just pass out. I eyed a bit too at the coffee on her desk and looked around to see if anyone was coming...I lunged forward and brought the steaming up to my lips and gulped it down--FUCKING OW!!! I coughed violently and steam literally wafted up from my throat I put the cup back down still coughing and Miss. Fagan walked back in still smiling her cheery smile.

"Alright Bella, here is your copy of your test records have your dad sign that before you file for any kind of finanicial aid or scholarships," She said placing the other copy in a manila file

"Ok," I replied muffled because of my burned tongue

"So, just out of curiosity what made you finally settle on SU?"

"Umm, it was my main choice," I said raising an eyebrow

"Yeah but you had previously spoken about an interest in Dartmouth--you gave up?"

"Yeah, um it's just a bit out of my league." I said curtly

"Bella if you keep your grades up then I wouldn't have any problem pulling some strings for you and you know that Edward kid is gonna be going there." Miss. Fagan said flashing me a smile

"Yeah..." I said simply

"I was just about to transfer his paperwork over when I saw he was put on the 'moved away' list--

"Moved away?" I asked

"Yeah, this was a few weeks ago--you didn't know?": Miss. Fagan said surprised

"...No, I haven't really spoken with Edward." I said softly

"Yeah well his father said they were going out of the country...permenatly

I just looked up at her.

* * *

I sat on the bleechers and stared out at the bare football field everyone had headed out and it was about 5. Today was nice day, the sun was really too high up so it was still rather cool I reclined back with no jacket on and my bare skin feeling the breeze from the wind passing. I couldn't believe that he had just upped and left the country without telling me--no one even called. Not even a letter...nothing. I mean, I just couldn't even imagine even facing Edward again to see his depressed look or feel any part of his sadness but II couldn't really face the fact that I'd never again see him. I wouldn't be able to smell him or touch him or hear his voice--his laugh. Just to lay in bed with him one more time or tell him simply how sorry I am for hurting him so much and let him know all the love I have in my body is all for him and no one else in the entire world...he wouldn't care. All my actions have gone to prove otherwise and his family knew it which is why they hauled him out of the country far away from me, my madness. I didn't deserve him anyway, he was too good for me.

"Bella."

I turned around and saw no one there.

"What the?" I said confused

"Over here..." I heard and turned the other way

Edward was standing there by the tree beside the bleechers, his face looked even paler than usual but he still looked as gorgeous and sexy as always...I hate that.

"Edward?" I said still not even believing I was even seeing him for real

"Come down." He beckoned

I got from the bleechers and jumped down surprised by my sudden show of grace and walked up to him not knowing how to act...do I be natural or do I flirt? I don't know.

"You're ok?" I asked softly keeping a 3 foot distance from him

"I'm alright, still a bit weak of course but...I'll be alright." Edward said plainly

"I'm sorry," I said simply not needing anything in return but a nod which he gave

"I love you." I blurted out and then my face turned down

"Ok," Edward said with a shrug

"...I take it you hate my guts." I said sucking my teeth

"I don't hate you...you saved me," Edward said

"Yeah, you went to rescue me and I ended up having to save you...I'm funny like that." I said and Edward kinda laughed

"I don't know why I thought to come here," Edward said

"Yeah...normally I'd be home trying to clean or something...I don't exactly have a life." I said

"Oh, well I didn't go to your house I just came straight here."

"I thought you moved," I said raising an eyebrow

"My family did move but I can't obviously go to Forks...we're selling the house. My parents want out for good." Edward explained

"Where are you going?" I asked

"You don't need to know that." Edward said bluntly

"Alright...fine then." I said

"I just thought you should know." Edward said

"That was considerate of you but to be honest you could've just left. Let's leave while we hate each other but don't have the guts to tell it to each other's face." I said sharply

"Isn't that what this is?" Edward retorted

"This is 'break it off for dummies' I'm in way too much of a comatose haze to deal with this kids shit say what you have to say and live with it--let me live with the aftermath, don't hold my hand while you rip me a new asshole..." I said

"Alright, well, I think you're selfish." Edward said plainly

"...I think you're wonderful..." I said feeling my eyes well up I didn't expect him to actually lay it into me...wow, that hurt.

"See, _this _I can't do...this perfect image you have of me is just...when will you grow up and see you and me can't ever be?" Edward said

"You're the one who kissed me back...so how can you be such a hypocrite." I spat

"I know what you did...I know you drugged me that night, Carlise does too he told me --he's kinda a doctor you know." Edward said

"I'm sorry...what do you want me to say, I wanted to kill you?" I said annoyed

"No, I know you 'only meant to help' but you need to grow up." Edward said

"I'm older than you," I said

"Well, you need act like it. I'm not the man for you because I am gay Bella...I'm gay, no matter how much you want me to not be I just can't go on pretending like I'm not who I was born to be--maybe you can go on living a double life but I can't." Edward said softly

"All I ever asked was for you to give me a chance not to sacrafice yourself." I said as the tears came down my eyes

"See, you can't even realize what a sacrafice I made...I tried. And now, I'm a cripple." Edward said and wiggled his right leg up I could see the thickness jetting from his pants from the splint underneath

"Yeah...so just blame me." I said wiping my eyes

"No one's blaming you, I'm just saying why I can't be with you and why you should forget me cause once I'm gone I'm gone." Edward said vehemently

"Then go!" I screamed sick of hearing his monotonous drone

"Fine...have a good life." He said and turned and walked away

I couldn't believe the conversation I'd just had and with whom I had it with. Edward was now really gone...not just phsyically but mentally he was away from me he was done with dealing with me. The wind was beginning to pick up in speed and I felt fucking freezing! I wanted to snap out of this nightmare...tell me this much anticipated last meeting with Edward didn't end like that tell me...fuck!

I waited a while before picking up my backpack again I decided to just leave my car in the school parking lot and to just walk home I needed to stay active so my mind wouldn't just be one huge block of stupid thoughts that did no good. I walked slowly kicking the occasional leaf on the ground and just in no real rush to go home to an empty house. I thought a bit about the beginning of the year and how things came into place, how Edward came into my world. I giggled about the thoughts all now in retrospect cause everything that seemed so epic was now so simple and beautiful, just a part of growing up and something that would forever live with me. The wind was now howling and I stopped to take my hoodie from out my bookbag, I slid it over and started walking again I pulled up the hood part and then continued to think while going down the winding sidewalk I thought..and I saw myself walking not home but across the football field at the end of a practice...Edward was on the otherside I didn't look like me though...I was in my hoodie my face cloaked and my jeans loose. I stopped midway on the field and he came up and started kissing me and took me into his arms he looked so happy, then the hoodie came down and he saw it just me I pulled the pins from my hair till it fell to my back and instead of looking completely upset he smiled and embraced me.

THE END

Author's note chapter tomorrow. Enjoy ^_^


	53. Chapter 53

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**(SEQUEL NEWS, SPECIAL THANKS, BLABBAGE)**

Ok, first off let me start by saying THANK YOU! All those loyal readers and even the ones who hated the story just thanks for even taking the time to read my second fan fiction to date. Ok, let me then say YES there will be a sequel of course! I couldn't just leave you guys hanging like that. I was overall not pleased by the majority of my story because I felt like I lost a lot of what I originally wanted to do like the hallucinations weren't explained like I had planned there's a reason why she's drifting off so much so to the readers it just seems like Bella's batshit so sorry for that confusion. And as per the ending that's just another thought she's having behind the hood in profile it's like she's a boy but when he takes it off it's just Bella and when he takes it down and stares her in the eyes and kisses her it's like him accepting her the way she is so that's the question for the whole 'saga' what will be the deciding factor in his choice. There's a lot of things that will be tied up with the sequel so any frustration and any wtf scratching the head moments you had now will be no more promise. Give me two weeks to make a draft and see what I want to incorporate and you guys won't be dissapointed when it's posted I'll put the link on here so everyone can access it. All I really can tell you about the plot is that it will be in the future when Bella and Edward are adults living seperate lives, also Jacob--everyone's gonna get their own POV and it'll be more intriguing and lots more juicy plots. If you guys have any suggestions just tell me because this story is really just for you guys anyways and I wanna please my readers and not just write what I want. Thank you all so much, those who left amazing borderline crazy but very passionate reviews I love you! Those who rated, faved and reviewed every chapter love ya all! Don't be shy to tell me exactly what you wanna see cause I need all the ideas I can get. See ya all in two weeks and let me pm's and whatever if you wanna contact me. ^_^


	54. Chapter 54

**SEQUEL INFO!**

**The title of the Sequel is 'Better in Time' I'm uploading a teaser intro tonight and the extended chapter one tomorrow night. Review and tell me your opinions all feedback is crucial to keeping this story up you guys' liking ^_^ love you all and also any questions further suggestions just pm me I'll reply. BTW it's got a 'Mature' rating**


End file.
